Digidestined Unite
by Oklina
Summary: Lucemon and Owikawa join forces against the DD's, CC's, and Tamers and quickly succeed in capturing most of the kids until 5 escape and warn the Tamers. But with their digimon and digivices missing, how can they fight? Seasons Crossover, Sequel Now Up!
1. Missing

Okay, this isn't my best works but its theme is interesting. This is related over a dream I had a while back. Yes, I know my dreams are freaky but this one I liked so I changed it into a fic. It gets better later on because the first few chapters are resting heavily on the dream. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did we would be having a Season 5.  
  
Chapter 1  
Missing  
  
"Hey Kari! Wait up!" Kari turned around and waited for Yolei to catch up with her. "Are you going to the meeting?" she asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, and I think Mimi is coming too!" Kari said.  
  
Yolei looked surprised, "She's coming all the way from America?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone's heading toward the park. Are you coming?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" replied Yolei.  
  
Kari laughed, "Well, come on then!"  
  
***  
  
They entered a little grove in the park that they were using as a meeting place. Cody, Joe, Sora, Matt, Ken, and Mimi were already there.  
  
Mimi jumped up as soon as she saw them. "Kari, Yolei, you made it!" she yelled hugging both of them.  
  
"Where's Tai?" Kari asked struggling out of Mimi's tight embrace.  
  
"He said he forgot something and went back to your apartment," Matt answered, "He should be back soon."  
  
The grove started to fill up with digidestined. Everyone was there. Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Tai should have been back by now," Kari said peering anxiously into the surrounding trees.  
  
"I past by your apartment, Kari, but I didn't see anyone there," Izzy remarked.  
  
Kari started to get worried. "Maybe we should go look for him."  
  
"He probably just wandered off the path or something," Yolei said.  
  
"I agree with Kari," Matt said.  
  
Sora looked up, "Your right, it's not like Tai to take this long."  
  
"I volunteer we go searching for Tai!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"I second that!" Mimi said raising her hand.  
  
Matt looked at everyone's faces and nodded. "Okay, we'll go look for Tai."  
  
Izzy said, "We should go in groups and a person should stay here in case Tai comes back. Now, Sora and Mimi can go together, I'll go with Joe, Kari with Yolei, TK with Cody, and Ken with Davis. Matt, I want you to stay here. Okay? Okay! Now let's go find Tai!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Tai had not even gotten farther then half way on his way to his apartment complex. It so happened he heard a faint cry of help and went to investigate. He walked toward the noise when it stopped.  
  
"Hello?" he called uncertainly. All of a sudden, a net enveloped him. A spooky laugh filled the air. Owikawa appeared right next to Tai.  
  
"Why hello, Taichi isn't it?" he said in a taunting voice. He motioned to someone over his shoulder. "Arukenimon, Mummymon, take our first catch away to our little prison. Oh, and don't forget to relieve him of his digivice."  
  
***  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Tai!" All the digidestined were out looking for Tai, except Matt. Matt was sitting in the center of the grove, waiting. "Why do I have to stay here with nothing to do?" he asked the empty space around him, "Why me?"  
  
He heard a noise behind him. "Tai? Is that you?" He got up and started walking toward the noise. Mummymon appeared in the gloom. "What the . . ." Matt gasped.  
  
Mummymon grinned evilly. "Snake Bendings" he roared.  
  
"What's going on here?" Matt demanded struggling to get free of the bonds that pinned his arms to his sides, "Let go of me you coward!"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough!" Mummymon chuckled checking the tightness of the binds.  
  
A thought suddenly crossed Matt's mind. "Where's Tai?" he asked slowly.  
  
Mummymon chuckled again, "He's where you'll be going and all the rest of your puny friends."  
  
"Oh crap!" Matt moaned.  
  
***  
  
Tai woke up in darkness. He was lying on a filthy floor. The place was filled with a musty odor which smelled of wet straw and sweat.  
  
Sitting up, he heard someone talking. He looked around and saw a heavy wooden door with a grating about the same distance from the ground as he was tall. He walked over to the door and looked though the grating. Owikawa was standing there talking to an angel type digimon.  
  
"Now Lucemon," Owikawa was speaking, "I can get the digidestined here, but how am I to get to these others you were telling me about."  
  
"I told you, I can produce a portal for you to go though," Lucemon replied.  
  
"Well, why do we have to capture these Tamers? They didn't pose any threats to you or me."  
  
"They will if we don't take them down first!" Lucemon snapped angrily.  
  
"Well, how do . . ." Owikawa began.  
  
"Quiet!" Lucemon hissed, "Someone's coming."  
  
Mummymon came in carrying Matt. "Where do I put this one, sirs?"  
  
"Over there, in that one," Owikawa motioned to the cell Tai was in.  
  
Tai back away from the door, but not fast enough. It opened and Matt came hurtling in landing on top of Tai. Tai groaned, and then gently pushed Matt off of him.  
  
"Tai, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he grunted, "They caught you too? Dang it!"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, "They're after the others as well. Who's that angel digimon out there?" Matt stopped as he noticed something wet on the side of Tai's face. "Tai! You're bleeding!" he said trying to get a better look of it in the darkness.  
  
Tai wiped the blood away. "I'm fine. It's nothing serious." When Matt looked at him disbelievingly he went on, "I think the angel's name is Lucemon and he's against us, for some odd reason. He said something about Tamers and the digidestined here and some other digidestined that are causing problems for him. I wonder what he was talking about."  
  
"I have a feeling we'll find out even if we don't want to," Matt replied with a forlorn gaze.  
  
*****  
  
Please review. I don't care if they're flames or not. Next chapter is written already. I'm just waiting to see how you like it. 


	2. When All Hope Is Lost, Never Give Up

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry the last chapter was short. This one is longer. Enjoy and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own digimon. Life is so unfair, isn't it?  
  
Chapter 2  
When All Hope Is Lost, Never Give Up  
  
"Davis, did you hear something?" Ken asked pausing.  
  
Davis glanced back at him. They had been walking for only five minutes with no sign of the others or Tai. "No. Do you think it was Tai?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Ken answered.  
  
Davis looked impatient. "Well, let's go see!"  
  
"But Davis.!" Ken stammered.  
  
Davis ignored him. "Hello? Anyone here?" Everything was dead silent. Davis turned to face Ken. "See," he began, "there's nothing.Ahhhh!!!"  
  
"Davis!" Ken yelled running forward. Davis was struggling against Arukenimon who had wrapped her Spider Threads around him.  
  
"Ken," Davis gasped, "run, warn the others! Hurry! Let go of me you ugly lady, err.spider, err.thing!"  
  
Ken ran into the grove where Matt was suppose to be. He looked around. "Matt? Matt, where are you?" A noise behind him caused him to turn around. Mummymon appeared out of the gloom. Without thinking twice he ran headlong into the foliage distinctly hearing Mummymon cry out: "Necrophobia!" He ran faster than he had ever run before.  
  
***  
  
Sora and Mimi were turning back toward the grove having no success.  
  
"I hope the others had more luck than we did. We didn't even see anyone!" Mimi said.  
  
Sora wasn't listening. "Be quiet Mimi!" she snapped, "Someone's coming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Suddenly Ken burst though the undergrowth.  
  
"Ken?" exclaimed Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Where's Davis?" Mimi asked.  
  
Ken stood breathing heavily; his hands on his knees, "Arukenimon.she got Davis.I think she has. Tai and.Matt also," he gasped.  
  
Sora and Mimi looked at each other in alarm. "WHAT?!" they yelled.  
  
"What's Kari going to say?" Mimi pondered.  
  
"Are Kari and the others safe? Mummymon is helping Arukenimon as well. He came after me and I barely escaped in one piece!" Ken replied.  
  
"We better look for them!" Sora said.  
  
***  
  
"Look who I caught," Arukenimon bragged as she entered the lair dragging Davis along with her, "though that brat, Ken, got away."  
  
Owikawa shook with rage. "YOU LET KEN ESCAPE!!!!! HE'LL GO TELL THE OTHERS AND THEY'LL BE ON THE LOOK OUT!!!!! NOW WE CAN'T DO SURPISE ATTACKS ON THEM!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"I sent Mummymon after him! It's not my fault!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Look at you two. Fighting like children," Lucemon chuckled, "It's very amusing."  
  
***  
  
Matt was listening at the door. "Damn," he muttered.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"They've got Davis," Matt replied.  
  
"Great," Tai moaned, "What else?"  
  
"Ken escaped," Matt answered.  
  
Tai brightened, "Well, there's some good news!"  
  
***  
  
"Put him over there. No! Not there, you idiot! Over there!" Lucemon berated Arukenimon. Mummymon shuffled in. Owikawa turned to him.  
  
"Well, where's Ken?"  
  
"He.a.he.well.I couldn't catch him, sir," he stammered.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Owikawa exploded, "HE'S A KID!!!! A LITTLE KID!!!!"  
  
Mummymon cringed. "He's fast for a kid!" he whimpered.  
  
"GO OUT THERE AND BRING HIM BACK AND ANYONE HE'S WITH!!!!!!!! ARUKENIMON, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GET OUT THERE WITH HIM!!" Owikawa screamed. Both ran as fast as they could.  
  
***  
  
Davis sat up and rubbed the back of head where he had landed.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
Davis looked up in surprise. "TG? Cody? They got you too?"  
  
"Yeah, and the name is TK," TK said annoyed, "Matt's here and I'm guessing that Tai's here too. We haven't been able to communicate though."  
  
"Is anyone else here?" Davis asked ignoring the fact that he had messed up on TK's name again.  
  
"I don't think so," Cody replied, "though there planning to capture not only us but some other kids. They call a group of them Tamers and there's another group, we think."  
  
TK looked at Davis, "Where's Ken? He was your partner, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he managed to escape."  
  
TK and Cody smiled. "Well, there's hope after all," TK said. Davis stared at him curiously. It looked as though TK glowed for second. He shook his head. 'That's impossible,' he told himself.  
  
***  
  
Ken, Sora, and Mimi split up. They each ran in different directions to cover more ground.  
  
Ken ran off to find Izzy and Joe, Mimi to find TK and Cody, and Sora in search of Kari and Yolei.  
  
Ken jogged though the woods calling out, "Izzy! Joe!" Soon he ran out of breath. He stopped and leaned against a tree. Suddenly someone grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in alarm.  
  
Izzy and Joe, who weren't to far away, heard the cry. They hurried to where Mummymon had hold of Ken.  
  
"What is.?" Izzy stood staring. Joe on the other hand got into in action. Grabbing Ken's free arm, he punched Mummymon in the face. He pulled Ken away from him only to turn around and see Izzy gone. All of a sudden they were enveloped by a thick net.  
  
"Mummymon, take these two. I'll take this one," Arukenimon appeared from behind a tree smirking with Izzy in a vice grip.  
  
***  
  
Mimi sat down completely worn out. "Where have they gone? They should be around here."  
  
She laid her head back against a tree. She gasped at what she saw and screamed.  
  
***  
  
Sora had run into Kari and Yolei. She was in the midst of telling them about Arukenimon and Mummymon when a scream pierced the air.  
  
"That must be Mimi!" Sora exclaimed. They started running toward the sound. Suddenly Yolei, who had been in the lead, stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's Owikawa! And he's got Mimi!" Yolei answered.  
  
"What?!" Kari and Sora shouted in unison.  
  
Owikawa looked at them. A smile slowly started to spread across his ghostly features. Then he started to laugh.  
  
"What's he laughing at?" Kari wondered allowed.  
  
Yolei turned to glance at her and whispered to Kari, "Kari, turn around!"  
  
Kari spun around. "Sora!" she shouted. Sora was being held captive by an angel type digimon.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Kari asked cautiously.  
  
"My name is Lucemon, and I made it possible for those weaklings to capture you," he said.  
  
"Watch who you're calling weaklings Lucemon," Owikawa growled dangerously.  
  
Yolei looked terrified. Kari was as white as a ghost. "B-but why?" Kari whispered.  
  
Lucemon looked at them, "Digidestined have ruined my plans before so I shall not have one digidestined free to do it again. You all must be punished for putting your nose where it doesn't belong. Especially you, Hikari," at this he spat angrily on the ground and continued, "you, the owner of the crest of light and another, the spirit of light. Also a few others who have not been loyal enough to the darkness."  
  
"Y-you mean K-Ken!" Yolei stammered.  
  
Lucemon looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes, I believe he is one of them, but anyway, back to business."  
  
Yolei whimpered. Kari backed away. Lucemon nodded his head and Owikawa kicked a stone which held a rope underneath it. A heavy net toppled down on them.  
  
***  
  
"Now that we have all the digidestined from this time, now we are going to catch the Legendary Warriors. Remember they can digivolve themselves. They don't need a digimon partner," Lucemon explained to Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon. "I'll make the portal and stay here to keep it open. You're on your own."  
  
***  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other each with a grim expression on their faces.  
  
Sora comforted a crying Mimi.  
  
Izzy shook his head at Joe sadly.  
  
Ken kept silent.  
  
Yolei and Kari held on to each other.  
  
TK sighed.  
  
Cody looked around terrified.  
  
Davis whispered, "We'll get out of here, I promise."  
  
***  
  
Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon leapt into a portal held open by Lucemon. They walked into the darkness of the digiworld. Nearby a group of kids, one with goggles named Takuya, two kids who were twins named Kouji and Kouichi, the youngest kid named Tommy, a girl named Zoe, and the oldest of the group named JP, slept peacefully except one. Kouji lay awake staring at the stars. It was he who heard the noise in the forest surrounding them. "So these are the digidestined that gave Lucemon so much trouble."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3 is waiting for reviews! The sooner you review the sooner it gets uploaded. 


	3. The Twin's Escape

Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Hitomi No Ryu: Thank you for your suggestion about the timeline.  
  
Season 01 and Season 02 take place during when the DD's are fighting Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Owikawa. Season 03 will take place after the fight with the D-reaper. Season 04 takes place when (obviously) Lucemon is reborn. There are no Royal Knights. The only difference is instead of the entire Digital World being destroyed some of it is still intact. I'll tell you a bit more about the time setting in Season 03 when we get there. Also all of the DD's (season 1 and season 2) digimon are in the Digital World so they have no way of contacting them without their digivices.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own season 01, season 02, season 03, or season 04. Though one can wish she did.  
  
Read, Enjoy, and Review please!  
  
Chapter 3  
The Twin's Escape  
  
Kouji lay still breathing hard. Quietly he moved into the shadows. Circling around behind the things that were making the noise, he peered at them. They were humans! Not just humans, but adults, too! One was an old lady by the look of it for she had long white hair that reached down past her waste, the other two were males. The one dressed in blue carried a cane which gave him an appearance of being elderly too. The other had long black hair and wore a purple trench coat. His face resembled that of a creature of the undead. His eyes seemed the only living thing about him.  
  
"If we each get two there shouldn't leave any left," the lady whispered.  
  
The man dressed in blue was counting, "Arukenimon, there's only 5 of them there."  
  
"It's one of the twins Mummymon," the other man spoke.  
  
'They're digimon?' Kouji thought, 'No way! How do they know that I'm missing?'  
  
"Arukenimon," the man continued, "go search for him."  
  
The lady nodded. She started walking off in Kouji's direction. Kouji looked up and grabbed a tree branch and hauled himself up. Arukenimon, the lady, walked right under him without looking up. Kouji sighed with relief. He dropped back to the ground. He looked back to the place where the other two where standing. He blinked. They were gone.  
  
"Snake Bendings!" came a voice behind him. Kouji turned in time to see a mummy type digimon attack him. His snake bendings hit Kouji and tied him to the tree. Arukenimon came running.  
  
"The other twin is waking up!" she hissed.  
  
The man looked up at the mummy type digimon, "If you ruin my plan, Mummymon, you'd wish I never made you," he snapped.  
  
"You can't make digimon!" Kouji said in spite of himself.  
  
The man looked at him, "Quite the contrary, I can and did make digimon. I made both Mummymon and Arukenimon here. And who might you be? No wait, don't tell me, let's see, black hair, has a twin, takes first watch, you must be Kouji. Am I right?"  
  
Kouji stared hard back at him not answering.  
  
"Yes, the silent one," he chuckled.  
  
"Owikawa, sir," Arukenimon hesitated.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"They're waking up," she answered.  
  
"Time to start our work," Owikawa responded. They left Kouji, making they're way to the chosen children's camp.  
  
***  
  
Kouichi sat up and looked around. Something wasn't right. He glanced over to where Kouji was sitting up against a tree. He gasped. Kouji wasn't there! Kouichi stood up. Suddenly there was a noise behind him. He spun around and stared. There were two digimon at the edge of they're camp! Kouichi stooped down and tried to wake Takuya.  
  
"Five more minutes.Wha? Kouichi? What are you doing.mmff?" Kouichi had put his hand over Takuya's mouth to stifle the noise.  
  
"Quiet!" he hissed, "There's two digimon at the edge of the camp and Kouji's missing."  
  
"Huh?" Takuya looked over at the two digimon, "What! There's two digimon at the edge of the camp? Where's Kouji?" Kouichi rolled his eyes as Takuya repeated exactly what he had just said.  
  
"I don't know! Now be quiet!" Kouichi hissed.  
  
"I'll go over and see what they want. Maybe they're friendly," said another voice behind them. Kouichi turned around and saw Zoe get up and start walking toward them.  
  
"Zoe!" Kouichi and Takuya watched her go.  
  
"Pardon me, but what are you doing sneaking around our camp?" she asked them. Instead of an answer, Arukenimon attacked her. "Spider Thread!" she yelled. Mummymon attacked the guys. "Snake Bendings!" he roared.  
  
"HEY!" Takuya exclaimed. JP and Tommy woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" JP grumbled. Owikawa appeared.  
  
"Who's that?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kouichi tried to wriggle one arm out of binds that Mummymon had attacked him and Takuya with, without success. "Do us all a favor and digivolve!" he gasped.  
  
"Why?" JP asked sleepily, "Tommy will you stop tugging on my sleeve! What! Who are they? What are they doing to Zoe! Hey, let her go!"  
  
"Do you think he'll notice us after awhile?" Takuya asked Kouichi.  
  
"Wouldn't count on it," he muttered back, "Tommy, can you untie me?" Tommy scrambled over to Kouichi and started to untie him. Meanwhile JP had lost it. Still being half asleep he scrambled upright and charged forgetting all about his digivice. "Let go of her you evil monsters!"  
  
Zoe blinked. "JP? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Tommy just finished untying Kouichi's bonds when Owikawa grabbed Tommy. "Well, what do we have here? A little boy trying to help his friends escape? We can't have that, can we?"  
  
Takuya kicked out with his feet tripping Owikawa. "Run! Try to find Kouji!" he yelled at Kouichi. Kouichi got up and ran.  
  
"After him! Don't let him escape!" Kouichi ran trying to put some distance between him and his pursuers. Suddenly he tripped over a tree root. He started to get up when he heard someone call his name.  
  
He looked up and gasped, "Kouji? What happened?"  
  
Kouji sighed relieved, "They caught me eavesdropping," he explained. Kouichi got up and untied him.  
  
"They've got Takuya and the others," Kouichi said.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get them back!" exclaimed Kouji.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think Owikawa and the others went to, Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"No idea," he answered simply.  
  
"Will we ever get out of here?" Mimi sobbed.  
  
"Of course we will. We've gotten out of tight spots before," Sora whispered comfortably putting an arm around her to try and calm her down.  
  
"True, but then we were in contact with our digimon.OUCH!" Joe had trodden heavily on Izzy's foot who had been talking.  
  
"We'll never get out!!!" Mimi bawled. Everyone stared accusingly at Izzy.  
  
"What? I was just stating the facts!" he protested.  
  
***  
  
"Mimi's crying again," TK stated from the door.  
  
"We can here her all the way back here," Davis retorted from the back of the cell where they were making plans without success.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any sign of Owikawa or his cronies?" Yolei asked TK.  
  
"No.wait! Here they come! Ohhh great," he moaned.  
  
"What is it TK?" Kari asked.  
  
"I think they got what they went for," he replied. Everyone rushed to see what was going on. Owikawa came in carrying a little boy and a kid with goggles. Arukenimon was next carrying a girl, who was kicking like crazy. Finally, Mummymon entered carrying, or rather dragging, a chubby kid. He also looked asleep.  
  
"There's only four. Surely they have more companions," Ken observed.  
  
"Wait, listen," Cody whispered. They grew silent to listen to their captors' conversation.  
  
Lucemon was talking to Owikawa, "I see you have all of them, EXCEPT THE TWINS!!!!!"  
  
"We need to go back to get one of them, the other escaped," Owikawa explained sourly.  
  
"ESCAPED!!!! DON'T YOU THINK HE'LL HELP HIS BROTHER?" Lucemon exploded.  
  
***  
  
Takuya looked around the little prison they had been thrown into. "Well talking to them went nicely Zoe."  
  
Zoe glared at him. "If I recall, you were still sleeping and of no use!" she retorted.  
  
"JP was sleeping, not me!" he argued.  
  
"Hey! At least I took action! I didn't just sit there!" JP countered.  
  
"I was tied up! Like I COULD do anything!" Takuya yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey, don't fight guys. Fighting won't get us out of here," Tommy said.  
  
"The little guy is right," whispered a voice from the back corner.  
  
Everyone turned. "Is someone back there?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Well, actually I'm in the cell next to you," came the reply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name's Sora. Will you come over here? I don't want Lucemon or Owikawa to hear me," the voice begged.  
  
They all went over to the dank corner in the back. Zoe bent down and saw a little hole in the mortar. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sora answered truthfully.  
  
"How many people are here?" Takuya butted in.  
  
"Well, there's Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and myself. I believe Davis, Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei, and Cody are here also. So that's 12," came the reply, "Who's in there?"  
  
"I'm Zoe, the bigmouth that just talked is called Takuya, there's also Tommy and JP. I don't know where Kouji and Kouichi are. I hope they never caught them," answered Zoe.  
  
Sora gave a relieved sigh, "Did you hear that Mimi? There are two more kids left!"  
  
"See Mimi, don't listen to Izzy. Everything will be a right."  
  
"Hey! I was stating the facts!"  
  
"Ohh, be quiet Izzy!"  
  
Zoe peered in, "What's going on?"  
  
"Ohh, nothing," Sora chuckled, "They always fight!"  
  
"NO WE DON'T!!!!!!!"  
  
"Man! And I thought Kouji and I had it bad!" Takuya muttered. This sent everyone into fits of laughter.  
  
*****  
  
Hmm.I wonder what's going to happen to Kouji and Kouichi. Sorry if I made JP look bad. But remember this was a dream and, like I said, my dreams are downright crazy. Anyway, right now I'm working on chapter 5 and I'll post chapter four soon. Review please! 


	4. The Portal

Thank you so much for all your reviews! Sorry, the Tamers come in the next chapter.  
  
Hitomi No Ryu: To be truthful, I do think that Owikawa (aka Myotismon) and Lucemon could defeat the Tamers. I mean it took basically 10 digimon with the power of megas to defeat Lucemon and Myotismon was only destroyed by . . . like every kid with a digivice in the entire world. So yeah, I think it's possible. But don't worry; they won't get capture that easy.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Thanks for your review. As for Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon, I have no idea where they disappeared off to. They never really take part, or even show up, in this story/fic/dream/what ever you wanna call it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of digimon, sadly.  
  
Chapter 4  
The Portal  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Kouichi asked his brother.  
  
Kouji glanced at him. "Not sure, but wherever they are, we should be prepared."  
  
Kouichi nodded in reply. Something moved behind him. Kouichi spun around. Owikawa stood there smiling at them.  
  
"Well, I see you helped your brother. How touching," he sneered.  
  
Kouji turned around too. "Not this time!" he growled.  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Lowemon, you keep watch for his companions, I'll take care of him!" Lobomon snarled. Lowemon nodded in reply.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Owikawa whispered.  
  
Lobomon turned to look at him. "And why is that?"  
  
"Necrophobia!"  
  
"Kouji, look out!" Lowemon shouted dodging out of the way. Lobomon ducked and managed to stay clear of the attack.  
  
"Acid Mist!"  
  
"LoboKendle!"  
  
"Endlich Meteor!"  
  
Owikawa watched them fight. Taking out bottle of red liquid, he uncorked it and spread the contents on the ground around the battle. All of a sudden the fighting ceased. No one could move. They were frozen, all of them, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Lowemon, and Lobomon. Owikawa muttered a few words and Mummymon and Arukenimon transformed back into their human forms. Lobomon and Lowemon also turned back into their regular human forms. Owikawa made a motion with his hand and they could move again. Mummymon grabbed Kouji and Arukenimon took hold of Kouichi.  
  
"Well, that's the last of the digidestined from this place. All that is left are the Tamers," Owikawa chuckled, "Take them away!"  
  
***  
  
Izzy was looking through the grating. "Ohh great," he moaned.  
  
Joe, who happened to be next to him asked, "What is it Izzy?"  
  
"Owikawa just brought in two more kids," he replied.  
  
Tai walked over. He saw the look on Izzy's face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Joe nodded, "The other two that Zoe told us about were just brought in."  
  
Tai sighed and walked back to where Sora, Mimi, and Matt were talking to the kids in the next cell.  
  
***  
  
TK stood and watched Mummymon drag Kouji and Kouichi to the cell containing the last kids they had brought in. He caught Kouichi's eye and suddenly couldn't contain his anger.  
  
"MUMMYMON!" he roared, "LET THEM GO!"  
  
Mummymon was so startled at the outburst that he stopped and loosened his grasp on Kouji and Kouichi. Taking advantage of the moment Kouji twisted around and escaped. He kicked out and sent Mummymon flying. Arukenimon and Owikawa arrived. Kouichi punched Owikawa square in the face. Kouji pushed him into the wall next to where TK was standing peering through the grating. TK grabbed Owikawa by his collar and held him fast. Kouji turned and stopped. Arukenimon had hold Kouichi. She held him in a vice grip, crushing his lungs. He was desperately gasping for air. Suddenly something hit Arukenimon in the temple, knocking her unconscious. TK glanced at the floor. Matt's old harmonica was lying there. He looked up. Matt was standing at the door of his cell with his arm hanging partially out of the grating.  
  
Matt yelled Kouji, "Get the key!"  
  
Kouji ran over to where TK was holding Owikawa and retrieved the key from his coat pocket. Turning he unlocked the cell in which Matt was still standing at the door. Then, with Tai and Matt holding down Owikawa, Kouji unlocked TK's door and moved onto where his friends were. Mummymon stood up.  
  
"I will make you pay for what you did to Arukenimon! Snake Bendings!"  
  
Kouichi grabbed Kouji's legs making him fall to the floor. Unfortunately the key flew out of his hand. Joe had pulled Kari back into a cell to avoid the attack.  
  
Ken looked out of his own cell from where he had ducked into for cover. The only people that had managed to escape the attack were Kouji and Kouichi, Kari, Joe, Tai, Matt, and himself.  
  
Lucemon walked in. "The portal is ready . . . What has been going on?!"  
  
Takuya peered out of the grating and yelled at Kouji and Kouichi, "Get out of here! Go! Save yourselves!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kouji grabbed Kouichi, pulling him past Lucemon. Joe took hold of Kari and Ken and ran.  
  
"Wait!" Kari said desperately, "What about the others!"  
  
Tai and Matt still had a hold on Owikawa. Tai looked his sister in the eye.  
  
"Kari, get out of here! We'll take care of everything. I promise!"  
  
Kari nodded and was hurried around Lucemon. Lucemon snarled. He muttered some undistinguishable words. Tai, Matt, and all the other kids froze, unable to move.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," he said. Then he went after the ones that had escaped.  
  
***  
  
Kouichi ran into a huge cavern like room. He stared. It was amazing! His brother came to a halt right next to him. He could hear Kouji gasp. The dimly lit room was at least three to four stories high. Pure gold carvings decorated the walls. They were of digimon! Kouichi realized.  
  
Ken jogged up to them. "W-we need to.Whoa!" he stammered. He turned in a full circle, taking it all in. Something in the far corner caught his eye. "Look!" he pointed, "That must be the portal!" Kouji and Kouichi glanced over at it. It was a violet-bluish color. It swirled slowly, mixing the two colors. Joe suddenly came rushing in with Kari right behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?! We need to get out of here NOW!!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Lucemon is-" Kari began. Then she screamed. Lucemon appeared in front of them.  
  
"This way!" Ken yelled darting toward the portal. Everyone followed.  
  
Lucemon laughed. "I don't think so, children! GRAND CROSS!" Kouichi saw the attack head straight for the girl and his brother. Without thinking of his own safety he pushed both of them out of the way, taking full force of the attack instead. Kouichi felt it pierce his skin. He gasped with pain as he fell into darkness.  
  
"KOUICHI!! NO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Ken opened his eyes and moaned. He raised his head only to bang forcefully on some metal compartment just above him. He laid there for a few minutes recovering what had happened before he had woken up. He remembered hearing Lucemon attack them.then there must've been an explosion! Frantic again, Ken sat up, forgetting about the metal thing just above his head. He winced as his head collided with it making two huge bruises plus a cut on the back of his head where he had fallen earlier. He hit the floor again and sighed. He laid there, then cautiously, avoiding the compartment, heaved himself up and for the first time could get his bearings. A couple of feet away was Joe. He was standing up and apparently didn't notice Ken. He took off running across the room.  
  
Ken sighed and looked back at the metal compartment nearly hidden from view. He examined it more closely and gasped with shock.  
  
***  
  
Kari slowly came aware that she was lying on hard, cold stone. She opened her eyes, but immediately them shut tight as a wave of dizziness swept over her. In the time that it took to pass, Kari noticed that someone was staring at her.  
  
"Who's there?" she managed to whisper.  
  
Kari froze as the one voice she would've hated to hear right now answered with a small chuckle, "Guess."  
  
She struggled into sitting position, leaning against the wall for support. She turned to look at the owner of the haunting voice.  
  
"Lucemon," she choked as another wave of dizziness hit her. When it ended she realized that her right arm was the cause for it. It was soaked with blood. She quickly covered it with her hand and tried to prevent the blood flow. Then she focused on what Lucemon was saying.  
  
"-not bad for a little girl. Who would've thought that you and that boy pose such a threat that I have to result to destroying you permanently?"  
  
"B-but why? I d-don't even kn-know you! W-what did my friends and I-I ever do to y-you?" she stammered.  
  
Lucemon wrinkled his face in disgust. "Do? The Chosen Children, or Digidestined, are obstacles in my way to world domination! They are the only ones able to stand in my way. If I could capture and destroy them, then the world shall be mine! And the two people that have the ability to destroy the darkness is the cursed light!" he recoiled as he mentioned the name, then recovered, and continued, "And of course you know who those two people are, don't you, Hikari Kamiya?  
  
At the mention of her name Kari jerked back to what Lucemon was saying, for she had been looking at something over his shoulder.  
  
"W-what?! How d-did you."  
  
"I know many things, Hikari. More than even you do. Like for an instance Kouji Minamoto is the second person I was talking about. Another example is that he is standing exactly 3 feet behind me."  
  
Kari gasped in shock as Kouji, who had indeed been sneaking up on Lucemon, gave a low growl of disappointment and rapidly grabbed a piece of debris and slammed it forcefully along side of Lucemon's face. Lucemon turned his head to look at Kouji and grinned. He in return punched Kouji in the face. Kouji fell to the ground. Before he could recover Lucemon grabbed by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Kouji grunted and managed to bring his foot up to kick Lucemon's chest enabling him to get free.  
  
Kari sat holding her arm when Lucemon fell near her. He stood up and addressed Kouji.  
  
"Not bad for an amateur. Let's see how good you'll be when I have a human shield."  
  
Lucemon seized Kari. She let out a shriek whether from pain or terror she couldn't say.  
  
Kouji narrowed his eyes. "Let her go, Lucemon."  
  
Lucemon smiled coldly. "Now why would I do that? After all, she is also a bearer of light; I could destroy her right now." Lucemon tightened his grasp on her. Kari let out a strangled gasp as he slowly crushed the oxygen out of her lungs.  
  
For some reason Kouji got into a fighting stance. Lucemon looked at him surprised loosening his grip on Kari. Kouji raced toward Lucemon and Kari. Suddenly Lucemon gave a startling cry and fell to the floor. Kouji caught Kari before she hit the floor.  
  
Joe appeared from behind Lucemon breathing heavily.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Kouji answered, "But I'm not so sure about her." Kouji held Kari steady. She was really pale and breathing shallow.  
  
"We need to get out of here now," Joe said coming over to check Kari's arm. He glanced at Kouji. "Your shoulder looks pretty bad." Kouji's right shoulder was dark with blood that had soaked through the cloth of his shirt and coat.  
  
"It's nothing. Where are the others?" Kouji asked urgently.  
  
Joe took out a white handkerchief and tied it around Kari's arm. "They must be somewhere around here." He turned to Kouji. "You take Kari and get out of here. I'll find the rest." Joe ran away from the portal leaving Kouji and a semi-conscious Kari. Kouji started to walk toward the portal having Kari lean on him. He was worried about Kouichi. He had pushed him and this girl, Kari was what the other kid called her, out of the way of Lucemon's attack. He even saw his brother's body go limp and feverishly hoped that he had just been unconscious. After the explosion he had woken up with a couple of bruises, cuts, and a gash on his shoulder. Fortunately it was shallow even if it was long and wide.  
  
They were almost there, with Kouji having some difficulty though Kari was managing better, when Kari shifted a little. Kouji stopped and was about to ask if anything was wrong when she said, "Look." Kouji turned his gaze to see what she was referring to. He gasped. His brother, Kouichi, lay in front of the portal face-down on the floor.  
  
"Kouichi!" Kouji cried aloud. He almost dropped Kari in his haste to get to his brother. They finally made it over. Kouji gently set Kari down and then rushed to Kouichi. He shook him, saying his name, but he didn't reply. He was deathly white and his skin was cold to the touch. Kouji tried to feel for a pulse. He got nothing.  
  
Kari crawled over to them. She put her hand in front of Kouichi's nose and waited for a minute. Kouji watched as tears came unbidden to his eyes.  
  
"Is he.?" he asked.  
  
Kari concentrated for a moment then sighed with relief. "He's alive!" She turned and smiled at Kouji. For a moment Kouji looked as though he'd throw himself on her and hug her with joy but he held himself in check.  
  
"Do you think you can stand by yourself?" Kouji asked Kari setting his brother in sitting position. Kari didn't answer. Kouji glanced at her and found her back toward him. He looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh no . . ."  
  
Joe and Ken were running toward them followed closely by Lucemon. And Lucemon looked mad.  
  
"GO!" shouted Joe as he tried to keep up with Ken.  
  
Kouji started to help Kari when she stopped him. "Help him first. If Lucemon gets him he won't stand a chance."  
  
Kouji nodded and picked up the limp form of his brother. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and leapt into the portal.  
  
A bird twittered and warm sunshine lit Kouji's face. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had entered in a small glade surrounded by trees on three sides and a fence on the fourth. There was a dirt path by the fence as well. Kouji turned around and saw the portal just behind him. He propped Kouichi up against a tree concealed from view. Then he stepped back through the portal.  
  
When he came threw he saw Kari on Joe's back and he was running toward the portal. Unfortunately Lucemon had cornered Ken who was gamely dodging Lucemon's attacks clutching a metal box to his chest. Joe passed Kouji and paused long enough to say "Get Ken!" and then he jumped into the portal.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT BOX!" yelled an angered Lucemon. He tried to extract it telepathically but something seemed to stop him. Kouji snuck behind Lucemon and motioned to Ken to throw the box to him. Ken nodded and threw it with surprising accuracy. Kouji caught it while Ken slipped past Lucemon who had turned to see where the box had fallen.  
  
"You!" Lucemon said giving Kouji a hefty kick.  
  
"Ahh," he cried softly as a jagged stick ripped through his shirt, jabbing him in his injured shouldered. Through the pain he came up with an idea. Grabbing the stick he threw the metal container at Ken, whom was waiting at the portal's entrance. Ken caught it and while Lucemon was preoccupied with the sudden movement Kouji started running then used the stick was a vaulting pole and collided with Ken pushing them both through portal and into the waiting sunlight.  
  
*****  
  
So how was it? I think is my favorite chapter of all so far. The next one is kinda boring but you get to meet all the Tamers so I guess that makes up for it. Also a little note of wise: From this point on I'm not going by my dream. My dream ended with the Tamers getting caught too and (this is really, really freaky) all the kids being moved to different cells. And I think it was Tommy that got the metal box, not Ken. Anyway they were like about to kill Kari and Kouji and scan Ken's dark spore (like in the TV show) when Tommy and some others (forgot who) got the digimon with whatever's in the box and it ends with all the digivices they manage to get back being scattered across the world which I find a pretty lame ending. So for now on I'm going to be making this up as I go. 


	5. The Tamers

14 reviews. Not bad. Let's see, the Tamers come in in this chapter. (YAY!) Okay, it's after their fight with the D-Reaper but their digimon are still in the real world with them. Calumon is with Jeri. Ai and Mako don't take much part in this story . . . at least not so far. Now to answer some questions.  
  
Dragons star: I admit I did add details to make it a more interesting story but yes it was a dream. It actually took two nights before it stopped. I have quite a few of dreams that come back twice, like a sequel or something. It's really strange. And yeah, when I had this dream I was practically digimon obsessed.  
  
Lavos, The Time Apocalyps: I'm thinking about it. ~_^  
  
Lady Charis: Am I planning any couples? Well yes, in fact. Though I'm thinking of crossing with the seasons. Not just the regular couples. I might keep a few of them though . . . it's a possibility.  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention that there's something about Ken you should look for. I gave a little hint of it last chapter. Perhaps you can figure out what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own digimon? No. Do I own my dreams? Yes.  
  
Now that that's taken care of enjoy Chapter 5 everyone! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
The Tamers  
  
Tai and Matt were flung in the cell after having to face Lucemon in his rage.  
  
"Tai! Matt! Are you okay?" Sora cried running over to them. The two boys lay on the floor breathing in painful, shallow gasps.  
  
"Man, they took quite a beating," Izzy remarked looking at them worried. They had gotten a slight beating themselves but nothing compared to Tai's and Matt's. Matt had a black eye and Tai had a bloody lip, their clothes were almost ripped to shreds and they were covered in bruises and blood. They could barely move or talk.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Mimi panicked. She was in tears.  
  
"M-Mimi . . . it's okay. W-we'll get out of h-here," Tai whispered, his voice cracked and dry.  
  
"Tai, keep quiet. You need to save your energy," Sora said hushing him into silence.  
  
"TK . . ." Matt gripped Izzy's arm tight, "TK . . . d-did they . . . hurt-t him?"  
  
Izzy paused for a second, then he peeked through the grating. He drew in a sharp breath as Arukenimon brought a beaten, sore looking TK to the cell across theirs'. Obviously TK had paid for his unspeakable rage that had begun the escape. Izzy closed his eyes at the horrible sight, wishing that it was all a dream, but wishing that something could be something else does a person no good, does it?  
  
"Izzy?" came Sora's hesitant question.  
  
Izzy turned to look at her, tears formed in his eyes as he nodded his head once. Sora took a shuddered breath.  
  
"At least, we have hope. We have hope in Joe, Kari, Ken, Kouji, and Kouichi. I know they won't fail us!"  
  
***  
  
Davis, Yolei, and Cody all ran over to TK as he was thrown back in.  
  
"TK! What have they done to him?!" Yolei asked fearfully allowing TK to rest his head on her lap instead of the filthy floor.  
  
"Agh! I can't take this anymore! Man, I wish I had my D-3 and Veemon was here!" Davis nearly yelled hold his head with frustration.  
  
Cody knelt next to TK and started ripping off pieces of cloth from his shirt and applying them to TK's cuts.  
  
"Davis, calm down. We don't have our D-3s or our digimon so we have to work with what we have."  
  
"Cody's right," Yolei said as she helped Cody, "We need a plan to get out. I mean Ken and Kari got out, why can't we?"  
  
Davis leaned against the door to think. "But how?"  
  
"The o-only gu-guard is Luce-mon," whispered TK hoarsely.  
  
They all glanced at him.  
  
"Hey, you're right!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't help us much. I mean look what he did to TK," Davis said.  
  
They lapsed back into silence each thinking each others thoughts. How were they to get out?  
  
***  
  
Kouji and Ken fell out of the portal in a crumpled heap. They disentangled themselves. Ken stood up. "Thanks for helping me back there," he said offering his hand to help Kouji up. Kouji nodded in reply taking the hand. Ken then bent down and picked up the metal box.  
  
"Over here!" The boys looked up and saw Joe motioning them over to where Kouichi lay hidden. They hurried over. Kari sat next to Kouichi trying to revive him. "We need to get out of here," Joe said. "Owikawa and his cronies will be out any minute now. I'll carry him," Joe nodded to Kouichi. "Kari, you think you can walk?"  
  
Kari glanced up, "Yes, I think so."  
  
Soon they were walking through the trees staying away from the clearings and pathways.  
  
"So, are you Kouichi or Kouji?" Joe asked Kouji.  
  
Kouji glanced at surprised, "Kouji, but how did you know?"  
  
"Sora, one of the others, managed to contact your friends. They said you and your brothers' names were Kouji and Kouichi. Since both of you look similar it goes to say you're related," Joe said. "I'm Joe, by the way, and this is Ken and Kari."  
  
"Ken," Kari asked still a little pale, "what is in the box?"  
  
Ken smiled, "This." He opened it and the others peered inside to see what it held.  
  
"It's our digivices!" Kari exclaimed with joy.  
  
"BADA BOOM!!!"  
  
A small ball of fire was suddenly thrown into their midst. They jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What was that?!" Joe asked astonished.  
  
A purple imp-like digimon jumped down to the ground from where it had been standing on a bough.  
  
"Is that a-?" Kari began.  
  
"Yeah," Ken answered.  
  
"Hey! What's the deal with attacking us?" Kouji demanded angrily.  
  
"What's the deal with attacking us," the imp repeated in a mocking tone, "because I want to you useless human. Bada Boom!"  
  
This fireball was aimed at Kouji injured shoulder.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" A boy with golden goggles pushed Kouji out of the way. Kouji winced as he fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Takato!" A boy haired boy with a sort of white rabbit-type digimon clinging to his shoulders ran to scene followed shortly by a red dinosaur digimon.  
  
"Not you again," the imp said distraughtly.  
  
"Impmon, get outta here!" the rabbit-type said.  
  
"They're all digimon!" Kari whispered.  
  
"These must be some of the Tamers," Joe said softly. Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me," Impmon sneered. Kouji sat up and looked at his shoulder. Fresh blood was soaking through the cloth of his shirt and coat. Takato saw it too.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think he could do that much damage!" he said.  
  
"He didn't," Kouji replied, "but if he doesn't get going I'm going to do worse damage to him!"  
  
Impmon turned his attention to Kouji. "Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?"  
  
"Let's just ignore him," the blue haired boy said. "He's just an annoying pest."  
  
"Just an annoying pest!" Impmon yelled outraged. "You're the pests!"  
  
The blue haired boy started walking away motioning for Joe, Kari, and Ken to follow. His digimon sighed and turned to Takato and Kouji.  
  
"Come on you slow pokes! We aren't waiting all day for you!" he said.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Momentai Henry," Terriermon called out to his Tamer. Henry rolled his eyes. Takato and Kouji stood up and followed the others.  
  
"Hey! You can't just walk away from me! Come back here!" Impmon yelled at their receding figures.  
  
Takato nodded at his digimon partner. The red dinosaur turned and attacked Impmon. "Pyro Sphere!"  
  
"AGH!"  
  
The kids and digimon chuckled to themselves leaving Impmon furious.  
  
When they were a fare distance away from him Ken asked, "Are the Tamers by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know? And if you don't mind my saying so you don't seem to be as shocked to see digimon as everyone else," Takato said.  
  
"That's because we have our own digimon and have come to warn you about some of them that are headed this way right now," Joe said shifting Kouichi slightly.  
  
"Is that why you look all black and blue?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Henry gave him a sharp look, "Terriermon, what have I told you?"  
  
"Oh come on Henry, lighten up!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Kari explained, "There's this evil digimon named Lucemon and a human named Owikawa who controls two other digimon. They've joined forces and are out to destroy all of us that hold a digivice and have a digimon partner."  
  
"I don't have a digimon partner," Kouji said quietly. Everyone looked at him startled.  
  
"Then why is Lucemon so eager on getting you?" Ken asked.  
  
"I have one of the spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors," he answered.  
  
"The ten Legendary Warriors?"  
  
"I think we should find some place safe to discuss this with all the digidestined, or Tamers," Joe interrupted.  
  
"Good idea," Henry thought for a moment, "my place is too small. Takato, are your folks home?"  
  
"Yeah, they have the bakery open to 6:00pm," he answered. "Guilmon's place isn't what you'd call safe either."  
  
Terriermon jumped up onto Henry's shoulder. "Hey! How about Rika's place. She's got enough room and her grandmother doesn't mind us digimon."  
  
"Did you actually come up with a good idea Terriermon?" Henry asked surprised.  
  
"Mine are better than yours," he replied. The group laughed at the two debating partners.  
  
"Okay, let's go to Rika's," Takato said.  
  
***  
  
Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon came through the portal.  
  
"Keep a wary eye out for those brats. We need to catch them before they warn these Tamers of our presence," Owikawa said sharply to the digimon. They nodded not daring to speak.  
  
***  
  
Takato rung the doorbell and waited. Soon it was opened by a red-headed girl. She looked at Takato with annoyance.  
  
"What is it this time gogglehead?" she asked in a flat, dull tone. Then she spotted Joe, Kari, Ken, Kouji, and Kouichi. "Who are they?"  
  
Joe spoke up, "I'm Joe, this is Kari, Ken, Kouji, and Kouichi."  
  
The girl, which they assumed to be Rika, nodded in acknowledgement and turned her gaze back to Takato.  
  
"Is your mom or grandmother home?" he asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Can we come in? We need to contact Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Susie," he said and then added indicating to Joe and the others, "Some of them need some medical treatment too."  
  
Rika looked back at the others, her gaze lingering on Kouichi who lay unconscious on Joe's back. "Okay," she said finally, "come on in. You can use the phone by the computer Takato. Henry, here's my cell." She handed Henry her cell phone and pointed to the computer room for Takato. She motioned for the others to follow her.  
  
She slide back a door and revealed a room empty except for a low table and a bed.  
  
"You can put him here," Rika said nodding at Kouichi and gesturing at the bed. "I'll be right back." She left.  
  
Joe laid Kouichi down while Kouji hovered around anxiously. Ken put the metal box he had been carrying all this time down on the table. Rika returned with a First Aid kit. Joe thanked her.  
  
"Ken, you don't need that much medical attention. Can you see what you can do for Kouji's shoulder? Rika, I need you to look at Kari's arm. I'm going to see what I can do for Kouichi," Joe said.  
  
Rika unwrapped Kari's handmade bandage and made a face at the deep gash. "It looks like you got stabbed by a knife!" she remarked. Kari refused to look at her arm for fear of fainting. She was feeling light-headed enough as it was. Rika began cleaning the cut before she re-bandaged it. "So what happened?" Kari told her from the beginning to the end not leaving out a part.  
  
"This Lucemon sounds like a real idiot. How does he expect to kill all of us? The Devas sound tougher than him," Rika said.  
  
"Devas?" Kari asked curious.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
***  
  
Ken was shocked when he saw Kouji's shoulder. Even Kouji didn't think it was as bad as it turned out to be. His entire shoulder was covered with dried blood. The cut extended from the base of Kouji's neck to the upper part of his arm then it turned going down his back stopping at the lower part of his shoulder blade.  
  
Ken started to clean the cut and then bandage it. Rika had to get up and go get more bandages so they wouldn't run out. As soon as Ken finished, Kouji was over at his brother's side helping Joe in anyway he could.  
  
Soon Rika, Kari, and Ken joined him.  
  
"Joe, will he be alright?" Kari asked cautiously.  
  
"If he gets enough rest he should be fine. Though when he'll wake up I can't say. He did a brave thing willing to sacrifice himself so that you and Kouji would survive that explosion," Joe answered.  
  
Suddenly a yellow fox-like digimon appeared out of the shadows startling the group, except Rika who wasn't fazed by her appearance.  
  
"Rika, I sense a strange force has entered our world," she said.  
  
Rika glanced up at the digimon. "Renamon, keep an eye on them. Don't miss a single move they make."  
  
Renamon nodded and disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"Is that your partner?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes," Rika answered. "She'll keep watch on this Owikawa and his digimon cronies."  
  
Takato and Henry came in followed by a girl with short, reddish brown hair. In her arms was a cute, little, white digimon with big green eyes. Behind her were three boys. Two of them had brown hair, the other blue hair. The blue haired boy had glasses and a small digimon Joe knew as MarineAngemon, the mega form of Gomamon. Neither of the two brown-headed boys had digimon with them. The kids assumed they might be out on the lawn with Takato's and Henry's digimon. They had the same hairstyle except one also had a visor on as well.  
  
Rika glanced at them then turned to Henry.  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
Takato looked at Henry uneasily but didn't answer. The other girl spoke up, "I went to Henry's apartment but Susie wasn't there and apparently Ryo checked Henry's sensei's place. She wasn't there either."  
  
The brown-headed boy without the visor, who was evidently Ryo, said, "He did say she went out earlier with Lopmon. We're afraid she might've gone to the park."  
  
Kari, Joe, Kouji, and Ken exchanged anxious glances. With Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon roaming the park Henry's sister could get into big trouble.  
  
*****  
  
It's a little rushed and they don't really do anything in it but the next chapter is better. I'm almost finished writing but I'm not sure how it'll take because my weekend is booked. There's a festival across the street and I get to walk sheep in it. ^_^ I'm a sheep trainer and no I don't live in the country. Anyway the next chapter settles mostly on Kari and a little on Kouji. So review please! 


	6. Visions

Thanks for the reviews once again! Okay, some of us are a bit confused and I don't blame you. I didn't make it quite clear the first time but then I didn't want to ruin future chapters. The reason I said The Tamers (Season 03) takes place after the D-Reaper is because (SPOILER) later on the Tamers will be able to Bio-Merge, Leomon is gone (kinda), and I didn't want to fool with the Devas and the D-Reaper and such. Impmon is suppose to act like his old self. It makes the story more interesting and besides, I've got plans for him later on *evil grin*. Now for the q's:  
  
TD: We all have our own opinions, but for this story Owikawa/Myotismon and Lucemon have to be strong to make this a good story.  
  
: Thanks for the correction. I'll fix it immediately. Yes, naturally the Tamers would know who Joe, Ken, and Kari are but I never really liked the idea of them thinking of people popping out of their TV screen. It'd be kinda scary. So the card game is still intact just not the show. (P.S. Do you go by anything else other than ' '? Just wondering.)  
  
GemmaniGirl: Yeah, I know about Ken and Ryo beating Mulleniummon. It's pretty cool. I haven't actually seen him in the season but I have the movie and I showed him my sisters. They were like, "No way!" But anyhow, as for the couples Kari/Kouji is one of them. I didn't actually think of Rika/Kouichi though it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Thanks for your reviews! ^_^  
  
RoseniteHuntress: Lol, sorry I scared you. And don't worry, I won't kill Kouichi. Though I did in another fic . . . but that's another story. My friend nearly strangled me to death when she heard that I killed Kouichi in that fic so I'm not about to do it again. And besides, Kouichi is one of my fav. characters as well! (No, I don't like to kill my fav. or main characters) Glad ya like it so far! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: *playing truth or dare* person: "Truth of dare?" me: *being a scaredy-cat* "Truth" person: "Do you own Digimon?" me: "Nope." *sighs with relief* other person: "You sigh too much." me: *anime sweatdrop* "Gee, did you figure that out all by yourself?" other person: *grins like an idiot* "Yep!" person and me: *anime fall*  
  
Okay, now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 6  
The Dark Ocean  
  
Davis paced continuously around the cell thinking. Yolei and Cody watched him. TK had somehow managed to fall asleep. Yolei had laid his head in her lap to make him more comfortable.  
  
"Davis, will you please stop pacing?" she asked as Davis passed them for the twentieth time.  
  
"I'm trying to think," he snapped at her more harshly than he meant to.  
  
Yolei fell silent. Davis sighed, "I'm sorry, Yolei. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"It's okay, we all are a little stressed out," she replied softly.  
  
Cody got up and went over to the door. Slowly and carefully he began examining it.  
  
"Cody, what are you doing?" Davis asked.  
  
Cody answered without peeling his gaze from the door. "Davis, start looking around the walls and feel for any soft spots. Like where the mortar might have crumbled or something. We can't wait for the others to come and get us. We're going to break free ourselves."  
  
Yolei and Davis glanced at each other but said nothing.  
  
***  
  
"If only we could . . . no, that won't work. How about if we . . . no, that won't either. Um . . ."  
  
"Give it a rest Takuya," Zoe sighed wearily.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get out?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Of course we will," Zoë said.  
  
JP glanced over at her, "And how are we suppose to do that? I mean we have no idea of where we are, we don't have our D-Tectors, and we're locked up like criminals!"  
  
"Do we even . . . oh never mind," Takuya said shaking his head.  
  
"Do we even what, Takuya?" Zoë asked.  
  
Takuya paused for a second as if unsure of what to say, then he said, "Do we even need our D-Tectors?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what I mean is we are, after all, part human and part digimon, right?"  
  
They nodded. Takuya went on.  
  
"So what if we could find a way to digivolve without using the D-Tectors?"  
  
They thought about this for a little while.  
  
"Well," Zoë said finally, "There's nothing we could lose by trying, is there?"  
  
***  
  
Sora hummed softly a soothing tune. Izzy watch her as Tai, Matt, and even Mimi were lulled to sleep. He closed his eyes and turned away to stare at the cold, stone wall. It hurt him to look at Tai and Matt the way they were, helpless and pitiful. That is how their situation is, he realized with a pang of despair.  
  
***  
  
"We'll split into three groups," Takato said. "We're going to find Henry's sister and if we run into Owikawa, Arukenimon, or Mummymon we'll signal each other. Okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded. The groups ended up as Takato, Joe, Kenta, and Kazoo; Henry, Ken, and Ryo; Rika, Kouji, and Kari. Jeri and Calumon were to stay with Kouichi at Rika's house.  
  
***  
  
Rika, Kouji, Kari, and Renamon searched the forested area. They called out Susie's name looking in every crook and cranny. Finally they called a break and sat down in a semi-circle.  
  
"Kouji," Kari asked, "who's Lucemon? I mean you've fought him before, right?"  
  
Kouji nodded, "He's a fallen angel digimon. He's a rookie but powerful. Every time we've fought against him we barely make it out with our lives."  
  
There was a sullen silence then Rika asked Kari, "Who's this Owikawa? You said he was human, but how did he make two ultimate digimon and how does he control them?"  
  
"Well," she began, "he is actually possessed by a mega digimon named Myotismon. We defeated Myotismon four years ago but somehow he's returned." She paused then continued, "It was Omnimon that destroyed him the first time. If only Tai and Matt were here. They might be able to pull it off again."  
  
"Not with Lucemon backing him up. It's like fighting two impossible opponents at the same time. And over half of us are in captivity so that limits our chances to close to none," Kouji said.  
  
Suddenly Renamon tensed. Rika glanced at her. "What is it Renamon?"  
  
"There's a digimon nearby," she replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rika and Kouji stood up, both with digivice in hand. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Rika yelled to the surrounding trees. A woman appeared with long white hair.  
  
"It's Arukenimon!" Kari whispered wide-eyed in fright.  
  
"Come quietly and you will not be harmed . . . yet," Arukenimon said with a malicious smile.  
  
"Just like you didn't harm our friends," Kouji snarled angrily remembering how Arukenimon had nearly suffocated his brother.  
  
"Very well." Arukenimon changed into her digital form.  
  
"Leave her to me," Rika said drawing out a card. "DIGIMODIFY!!! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"  
  
"Taomon!"  
  
Kouji and Kari watched impressed by Rika's style and her digimon's evolved form.  
  
"Acid Mists!"  
  
"Talisman of Light!"  
  
There was an explosion when the two attacks hit. The digimon were thrown away from each other, Rika, Kouji, and Kari were thrown to the ground. Arukenimon was the first one up. She attacked Taomon with, "Spider Thread!"  
  
"Taomon!" Rika cried out. She grabbed another card. "DIGIMODIFY!!! POWER ACT-"  
  
Arukenimon swiftly turned and attacked Rika with her Acid Mists.  
  
"KARI!" Kouji yelled as the girl in question ran forward and pushed Rika out of harms' way. He saw Kari fall before the mists enveloped her.  
  
"And down falls one of the bearers of light," Arukenimon sneered. Taomon came up behind her.  
  
"THOUSAND SPELLS!" Arukenimon shrieked in surprise. She barely dodged the attack.  
  
She glared at Rika and Kouji, "I'd keep an eye out for any others if you want to stay alive, unlike that girl." She laughed and quickly disappeared into the gloom.  
  
Kouji stared despairingly at the smoky haze in front of him. By the time the smoke cleared Kari might indeed be dead. After debating whether or not it was a good idea he took a deep breath and ran into the mist. He heard Rika yell to him to come back but he didn't heed it. He found Kari lying face-down on the ground in the center. He bent down and picked her up. He covered her mouth and nose with his hand knowing that the fumes from the attack were poisonous. His own lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Kouji half carried, half dragged Kari out of there.  
  
As soon as Rika saw Kouji emerging with Kari she came in and helped him carry her the rest of the way. "We should get her back to my house. She'll be safer there and she can have some rest," Rika said. "Renamon can carry her."  
  
"No, I'll carry her," Kouji said.  
  
"But your shoulder," Rika protested.  
  
"I said I'll carry her," Kouji insisted.  
  
Rika glanced at Renamon, who had de-digivolved from Taomon. Renamon nodded silently.  
  
"Fine, you can carry her," Rika said resignedly.  
  
***  
  
Kari opened her eyes. She looked around. She realized she was in the digital world. She stood up and walked around nervously not sure of herself. After a couple of minutes the once sunny day suddenly became cloudy and gray. It was then that she heard it. The sound of waves lapping hungrily at the shore, trying to devour it but never quite succeeding.  
  
Then the trees fell away. Kari stood at a rocky cliff's edge. Below her was the Dark Ocean. Kari began to panic. Each of her previous visits to the Dark Ocean had been horrifying.  
  
". . . HIKARI . . ."  
  
Kari turned around fearfully. Before her stood shadowy creatures, each with glowing red eyes.  
  
". . . HIKARI . . . !" Kari took a step backward forgetting that only empty space was behind her until it was too late. She slipped. Kari tried to scream but couldn't find the power to do so. Instinctively she grabbed the edge with one hand. Had she not done so, she would've toppled to her death.  
  
"Kari . . ."  
  
Kari looked up. One of the shadow creatures was directly above her. Suddenly the creature started to take shape. Kari gasped.  
  
"Gatomon?!"  
  
"Kari . . . Help us . . ." Gatomon whispered.  
  
The rocky surface under Kari's hand crumbled. A scream ripped from her throat as she fell. The Dark Ocean greeted her with an onslaught of waves.  
  
"Kari! KARI! Wake up!"  
  
Kari's eyes slowly forced themselves opened. Kouji and Rika gripped Kari's shoulders and were shaking her in attempt to awake her. They sighed in relief when they saw her opened eyes looking at them blankly though they didn't let go of her.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" Kari asked confused.  
  
"After you saved me from Arukenimon's attack you fainted. Kouji got you out and offered to carry you to my house. Then you started muttering to yourself and just now you screamed! I'm surprised no one has come running over to see what's happened," Rika explained.  
  
"But . . . You mean it was all a dream? But it wasn't! I was there! It-it was the Dark Ocean . . . and Gatomon was there . . ." Kari broke off not noticing the puzzled and anxious glances exchanged between Rika and Kouji.  
  
"Gatomon?" Kouji asked gently still not quite sure what was going on.  
  
"My partner . . ." Kari replied softly, her eyes beginning to fill with unspoken tears.  
  
Rika stood up, "Perhaps we should get going."  
  
Kari nodded mutely quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She and Kouji stood up and followed Rika as she led the way back to her house.  
  
*****  
  
YAY!!! NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! Maybe I'll actually get somewhere on my fics. *winces* I've got too many. *starts counting* *eyes pop out* 14 STORIES!!!!!!!!!! No wonder I haven't finished writing any yet . . . (person and other person: "baka") (me: *glares at person and other person*) (person and other person: *cowering in the corner*) Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, hopefully in one week or less chapter 7 will be up. Probably less if this *ahem* migraine doesn't go away, which it doesn't look like it will. Please review!! (person: "P.S. Baka means idiot or stupid.") (other person: "Now don't go around calling everybody in sight there ya hear!") (me: *bonks person and other person on the head* "Urusei gaki.") 


	7. Capture and Escape

Sorry it took so long to update. My migraines got so bad that I couldn't concentrate on my fics. Then when I finally finished this chapter my stupid computer wouldn't work! It drove me nuts! _ Well, the title pretty much summarizes the chapter up. Sorry if I made Kenta look especially stupid but I couldn't figure out what he would try and do and/or say. Some more Impmon. And I think that's about it.  
  
RoseniteHuntress: I'm glad you like this fic! Um . . . will you stop crying if I tell you Kouichi comes back to life in my other fic? I think I'll post it sometime but he's only dead for maybe an hour or so. Thanks for your review!  
  
wand3ringspirit: I'm very, very, very sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I'm running behind on both my fics right now. And yes, I'm going to make this Kari/Kouji. I don't know how it'll turn out though. ^_^  
  
Salpheon: I can't believe you actually remember that! I certainly forgot completely about that idea! No, I'm not using it. When I meant kind of I meant he's gone but at the same time he's not gone. I don't plan on resurrecting him. Couples, I'm still working on that. I let my fingers tell me. ~_^ After all I didn't mean for a Kouji/Kari couple. It just happened.  
  
GemmaniGirl: I'm super duper sorry not to have updated sooner. They'll get the digimon back later on. Otherwise this story would end too soon. As for Kouichi, either next chapter or the chapter after that he'll awake. Depends on how long chapter 8 is gonna be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Season 5 would be in this story.  
  
Chapter 7  
Capture and Escape  
  
"Man, we aren't gettin' anywhere," Kazu complained.  
  
"Actually I think we have walked a pretty far distance," Guardromon said.  
  
"That's not what I meant, ya big metal head!"  
  
Joe leaned over to Takato. "I'm guessing he's the . . . immature one of the group, right?"  
  
"He and Kenta," Takato agreed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you say my name?"  
  
"Err . . . no, no not at all!" Takato said.  
  
Joe held back a grin. Watching the younger kids brought back memories of the old times when he was their age helping save the Digital World with Gomamon and his friends.  
  
"Ah ha! There you are! Thought you could just run away from me, did ya?"  
  
The group looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hey, what's Impmon doing out here?" Kenta asked.  
  
"What do you think Kenta? Picking daises?" Kazu said.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Kenta protested.  
  
"I agree," Guardromon said.  
  
Kazu glared at his digimon. "You're supposed to agree with me, not him."  
  
"Oh, okay. I don't agree."  
  
Joe watched the three arguing. "They remind me a whole lot like Mimi."  
  
"Yeah, and we've got three," Takato groaned.  
  
Impmon stood in their path tapping an impatient foot. "Ya know what? I still can't believe you knuckleheads got digimon. But then again, they are pretty worthless ones."  
  
"I'm glad to have found someone that shares my opinion."  
  
The group and Impmon fell silent, everyone looking around trying to find the owner of the voice. Joe frowned. Something was nagging at him but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Who's there?" Impmon demanded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," came the same familiar haunting voice.  
  
Realization came to Joe. "Crap," he muttered under his breath, "It's Owikawa."  
  
Owikawa appeared out of the gloom. "I'm glad you remember me, Joe. It's a pity you won't be around to remember very long." A dangerous glint came into Owikawa's eyes. Joe took a cautious step back, his face pale. He alone new the danger they were in and he was helpless to do anything about it.  
  
Takato pulled out his D-Power to signal the others but stopped as something strange happened. Guilmon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon started to disappear.  
  
"What the heck is going on with our digimon?!" Kazu practically yelled.  
  
Joe's eyes widened. "There's no possible way . . ." he muttered.  
  
Takato reached out for Guilmon but his hand went straight through him. There was a loud thump as Kazu fell through Guardromon.  
  
"This is exactly how TK described it . . ." Joe continued to murmur. The digimon disappeared without a trace.  
  
"NO! GUILMON!!" Takato cried tears already poring down his cheeks. Kenta was staring at the spot where MarineAngemon had been dumbstruck. Kazu already fuming mad marched up to Owikawa.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO OUR DIGIMON!! TELL ME WHERE GUARDROMON IS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I WIPE THAT SILLY GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!!"  
  
"Kazu! No! Get away from him!" Joe shouted but he was too late. An eerie purple aura arose from Owikawa. The only thing that saved Kazu's life was the fact that Impmon took that opportunity to ram him in the stomach causing the attack to fly overhead and dissolve a tree behind the group.  
  
Angrily, Owikawa picked up Impmon and Kazu. He smirked at the others. "Don't worry; I won't harm your friend just yet. I need to come back and get you."  
  
"Let them go Owikawa. He's nothing to do with you or Lucemon. These kids are innocent," Joe said bravely stepping forward. "Take me instead."  
  
Kazu and Impmon struggled in Owikawa's tight grip. Kenta was still staring off into space but Takato was groping around for his D-Power. It was then that he realized that it was missing. He looked back at the dissolved tree and gulped. He wished he was half as brave as Rika right then.  
  
"If you wish to come then I believe that can be arranged," he said nastily. Mummymon emerged and roughly grabbed Joe's arm and twisted it behind his back. Joe winced as pain shot through his arm. Then Mummymon seized the still staring Kenta by his collar. Joe growled softly to himself knowing where this was going to end up.  
  
"Takato, get yourself out of here!" he yelled to the younger boy.  
  
"Oh, I think not," hissed a female voice. Arukenimon hauled Takato to his feet holding onto his arms with iron fists. He desperately tried to slip out of her grip but with no avail.  
  
Owikawa glared at Arukenimon. "Did you not find anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, by now the eighth digidestined will be dead," she smirked. Joe felt dread rising from the pit of his stomach. 'No! Not Kari! Please let this be some sort of sick jest!' he thought vainly. 'What about Kouji and Rika? They can't be dead too! It just can't end this way!'  
  
Owikawa frowned then said, "Very well then, you can take these two with you. I'll stay here while the pickings are fresh." He handed Kazu and Impmon over to Arukenimon. The two ultimates nodded and carried off their prey.  
  
***  
  
Henry led the way calling out his sister's name. Ken and Ryo followed him.  
  
"Where is she?!" Henry suddenly burst out. A high pitched scream answered him. The three boys followed the sound and found a small girl, no older than 7, staring wide eyed at a dissolved tree next to her. Standing protectively between her and a man with a hazing purple aura surrounding him, which Ken immediately recognized as Owikawa, was a digimon very much like Terriermon except her fur was pink and brown and she had three horns instead of one.  
  
"Susie!" Henry cried.  
  
The girl looked at him fearfully. "Henwy! Help me!"  
  
Owikawa's eyes glowed dangerously.  
  
"Henry, you get your sister out of here. I distract Owikawa," Ryo said. He turned to his digimon, "Ready Cyberdramon?" His dinosaur digimon nodded once.  
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"Justimon!" Henry ran forward to Susie while Justimon stood in front of Owikawa. Henry gathered the cowering girl in his arms.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Susie. I've got you now," he whispered and stood up.  
  
"Henry! Look out!" Henry looked over his shoulder in time to see Justimon block an attack from Owikawa.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
Ken dashed forward and grabbed Henry's arm pulling him out of the way as Justimon collapsed. Henry dropped Susie and turned to Ken.  
  
"Take Susie and get out of here," he said.  
  
Ken shook his head, "You can't defeat him on your own. We have to get out of here now before he destroys us all. He's more powerful than you think."  
  
Justimon turned to them, "He's right. We need to leave now!"  
  
"You four won't be going anywhere until I'm through with you," Owikawa said. He issued another attack. Justimon blocked this one as well. He dedigivolved back to Ryo and Cyberdramon. Ryo was unconscious but Cyberdramon looked well enough. He scooped up Susie and Lopmon carrying them and Ryo to Rika's house leaving Ken, Henry, and Terriermon alone. Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Henry! Get a move on, would ya? That guy looks like a nutcase!" he said.  
  
"That's because he is a nutcase!" Henry snapped with more harshness than he meant.  
  
The two boys ran from a seething Owikawa. They heard his attacks hit trees either dissolving them or knocking them down. Ken chanced a glance back and gasped. He roughly rammed Henry knocking him down and out of the way of a falling tree. Henry got to his knees and looked back at the fallen tree. He saw Terriermon get up unharmed but didn't see a trace of Ken. Fearing the worst, he ran over to the tree and started searching for his friend. After a few minutes he heard a moan a few feet away.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
There was silence then the sound of someone hissing in pain. Henry ran over to where to sound came from and found Ken with his leg trapped beneath a large branch. From the size of the branch and Ken's ashen face Henry figured Ken's leg was probably broken.  
  
Henry pulled out his D-Power and sent a signal of help to the others hoping they were nearby. Ken's eyes opened though they were glazed over in pain. Soon Henry heard running footsteps coming closer. Looking up he saw Rika and Kouji emerge. Kari was on Kouji's back. When they neared Kouji set Kari down next Ken. Rika looked at the branch critically.  
  
"We might be able to lift it," she said after a moment. "It'd be easier if it wasn't connected to the tree though."  
  
Kouji looked back at the mess of fallen trees the odd one collapsing or dissolving. "We'll have to raise it soon. Those trees are still falling. Where's Ryo?"  
  
"Cyberdramon carried him and Susie back to Rika's house," Henry answered before trying to lift the branch. Kouji and Rika joined him. The branch wouldn't budge. Soon Renamon and Terriermon were also helping, though Terriermon didn't really do much. They heaved it about an inch off Ken's leg. Kari took the opportunity to drag Ken away from the tree. Rika examined the leg.  
  
"It's broken alright. We need to get him back to my house fast." Taking out a card she slashed it through her D-Power. "DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
"Kyubimon!"  
  
Rika jumped onto Kyubimon's back then leaned down. "Give me Ken. I can get him there faster this way and there's less of a chance of hurting his leg any more than we have to." Henry and Kouji helped settle Ken on Kyubimon's back.  
  
When she was gone there was another crash behind them. The two boys helped Kari up and when she insisted that she walk on her own they both reminded her that they need to get out of there quickly. So she resented and leaned on Henry for support saying that Kouji had carried her long enough. They headed toward Rika's house and made it there by twilight.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Cody! Check this out!" Davis's voice sounded from the back of the cell. Cody rushed over to the brunette boy who was clawing at the wall.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Davis grinned and took Cody's hand and shoved it through the crumbling mortar. He gasped in surprise. Without saying another word the two boys strove to make the hole bigger. Yolei was staring off into space. Next to her sat TK his bruises hadn't faded yet but his cuts had healed though he was still pretty weak. When Cody called them over they looked at each other mystified but obeyed. Cody grinned when they came into sight and then crawled through the small hole he and Davis had made.  
  
Yolei's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Davis nearly laughed. "Go on Yolei." Yolei looked at him excitedly before dropping down onto her hands and knees and followed Cody. TK went through next and finally Davis. They group looked around to see where they were.  
  
*****  
  
I bet you're wondering about what's going to happen to Impmon. Well you'll find out more in the next chapter. Owikawa didn't steal Takato's D-Power if any of you are thinking that. He just lost it. Sorry if I made Justimon look too weak but if you remember Owikawa destroyed BlackWarGreymon and the digidestined couldn't even defeat him. So actually I made Justimon stronger than he really would be. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon and hopefully the computer won't break down on me again. Review please! I'll talk to ya'll later. ^_^ 


	8. CaveIn

*totally shocked* I actually get to be ON TV!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! That is the reason this chapter is only 6 pages long. Well, we have some action here. Sorry, no Impmon. I know I said there'd be more Impmon in this chapter but because everyone wanted to know what was going on with the Frontier kids I had to leave him out for now. Chapter 8 is based on Season 02 and Season 04 mostly. There's a little 03 too. Okay, now onto the reviews.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Impmon's Tamers are Ai and Mako. Yep, I know he has Tamers. I just didn't really want to put them in this story. As for the Frontier gang digivolving on their own . . . I can't say anything in that cuz I might accidentally give something away. I love your reviews! They make me so HAPPY!!!! *jumps up so high she blasts through the roof* oops . . .  
  
Salpheon: I guess cliffhangers are my specialty. ^^ Heh, there's a real bad one at the end of this chapter. A REAL bad one. As for the Frontier kids, read and find out!  
  
Digi fan: Well, here's your chapter! Read away!  
  
Tablecoth-Girl: Arigato! Here's some more to the story.  
  
RoseniteHuntress: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will. So DEAL WITH IT!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
Cave-In!  
  
When Henry, Kari, Kouji, and Terriermon arrived at Rika's house it was late at night. Henry knocked on the door wearily. An elder lady opened it and looked at Henry with a smile.  
  
"Why Henry, Rika told me you'd be coming soon. Do come in," she said. "Everyone is in Rika's room." She spotted Kari leaning Kouji. The boys had switched off halfway because Henry had been carrying Terriermon as well as Kari. "Goodness me, what happened to you? Never mind. Just get some rest. Henry, tell Rika I'll get dinner in soon."  
  
"I will, thank you, Mrs. Nonaka," Henry replied. Mrs. Nonaka left them and headed for the kitchen. Henry nodded at the old woman. "That was Rika's grandmother. When we first told our parents about our digimon most of them freaked out. Rika's grandmother, Takato's father, and Susie were the only ones that weren't fazed by them. My dad probably wouldn't have been quite as shocked as he was if at the time Impmon wasn't trying to burn him to a crisp."  
  
"Yep! And I saved Henry's dad's life!" Terriermon said. "I went up to that ol' Impmon and told him he better get his sorry behind outta here before I- I . . . GAH!!!"  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry cried looking down at his digimon partner who had fallen off his shoulder and had fallen on the ground.  
  
Terriermon looked up at smiling sheepishly. "Okay, okay, it didn't quite go like that."  
  
Kouji and Kari laughed at this statement. Henry merely raised his eyes to the clouds as if asking for help.  
  
"Monmentai, Henry."  
  
***  
  
"I . . . CAN'T . . . TAKE IT . . . ANYMORE!!!!!!!" Takuya yelled slamming his head against cell walls.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there cowboy. We only started a few minutes ago," JP said.  
  
"Uh . . . JP? We've been at this for way over three or four hours," Zoë corrected him.  
  
JP stared at her in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Aw man!" Tommy groaned. "We'll never make it out of here."  
  
Zoë placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Don't say that. I'm sure we'll get through this."  
  
"AHHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO GO INSANE IF WE DON'T GET OUT SOON!!!!!" Takuya shouted, standing up giving one final furious blow to the wall putting all his strength to it. "Agh!! Now that hurt!"  
  
Zoë, Tommy, and JP sat stone still staring at the wall which had simply crumbled under the impact. Takuya stood with his back to the gaping hole shaking his hands. His face was all pinched up in pain.  
  
"T-Takuya?"  
  
Takuya looked up at Zoë. "Yeah?" The blonde girl pointed at the hole in the wall. The boy turned around. His jaw dropped up.  
  
"Holy smokes! Did I do that?!"  
  
Footsteps echoed down the passageway. "I heard it coming from in there," came Mummymon's voice.  
  
"Well open it, you dolt!" Arukenimon snapped. They heard a key being shoved into the keyhole. Without a second thought Zoë grabbed Takuya's arm and jumped into the hole followed swiftly by JP and Tommy. They fell into some sort of body of water. JP immediately found the wall on the opposite side and his hand brushed by something clearly made of metal. It was a ladder, he realized. He grabbed it and looked around for his friends. Takuya emerged close by with Tommy but Zoë was nowhere in sight. Takuya passed Tommy to JP who helped the younger boy find his footing on the ladder and hoisted him above the water level.  
  
"Where's Zoë?" JP asked Takuya.  
  
Takuya shrugged, "We got separated when we fell in the water."  
  
"I see her!" Tommy said suddenly.  
  
"Where?!" both boys asked urgently.  
  
"It looks like she's out cold. She's lying on some driftwood and the current is taking her out to wherever the water empties out to."  
  
Takuya heaved himself out of the water to see where exactly Zoë was. His face fell. She was way out of any swimmers reach. Or at least his and JP's reach.  
  
"No . . ." he whispered despairingly.  
  
***  
  
"How long do you think this tunnel is?" Davis wondered aloud.  
  
"Longer than you can handle," Yolei muttered. Davis glared at her and then shifted TK to a better position on his back.  
  
Yolei looked at TK sadly. "How is he?"  
  
Davis looked back at the blonde boy who had fallen asleep. "I don't know."  
  
"Look at these carvings! They're made of real gold!" Cody exclaimed tracing one figure with his finger. He had been walking ahead of the others and had just reached the top of a wide staircase. Davis took a few steps before his foot landed on a stone that sunk to the ground. He nearly lost his balance.  
  
"Agh!" Davis yelled trying to keep himself balanced.  
  
"What the-" Cody exclaimed in shock. The wall in front of Cody was slowly sliding away to reveal a rusty, old, iron ladder that was ascending just as slowly. Suddenly a small boy jumped off the ladder and into the long hallway the small group had been walking in. He was followed by two other, older boys. All three were soaking wet.  
  
"Wait a minute," Yolei said suddenly. "You're the kids that Owikawa brought in recently."  
  
The boy with the goggles nodded taking off his cap and squeezing out any excess water. "You must be the other kids Sora told us about."  
  
"Sora?!" they all asked in surprise.  
  
"Sora told you about us?"  
  
"How did you get in contact with her?"  
  
"What did she say exactly?"  
  
"Did they escape as well?"  
  
"Are they still trapped?"  
  
"How are Tai and Matt?"  
  
"Did they get beaten up like TK?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Cody had to practically yell to be heard over his friends. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even TK stirred in his slumber.  
  
"Now where are they and how are they doing?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Well . . . the two, Tai and Matt, were hurt I believe. And unless they escaped the same time we did they are still in their cell," the "leader" of the group said. "And you are . . . ?"  
  
"I'm Cody, and this is Yolei, Davis, and TK. Who are you?" he answered.  
  
"Takuya," the boy said the nodded to the other two boys each in turn, "This is JP and Tommy."  
  
"Hey, wasn't there a blonde headed girl with you?" Davis asked suddenly.  
  
No one spoke for awhile until; finally, Tommy answered the question. He looked greatly saddened and his voice, as well, showed his emotions. "Yes, but we lost Zoë. When we escaped, she and Takuya were separated. We saw her drift away with the current. She was unconscious so she couldn't swim back to us. By the time we realized what had happened she was too far out."  
  
Davis regretted his question. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Yolei looked out through the door. Her face turned pale.  
  
"Yolei? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Cody said.  
  
Yolei shook her head as if to rid herself of something horrid in her head. "It's nothing," she said finally. She pasted a fake smile on her face. "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"Why not straight ahead?"  
  
Davis would've jumped a foot off the ground if it hadn't been for the extra weight on his back. "Don't scare me like that, TH!"  
  
"It's TK, Davis," TK muttered, "Now do you think you can put me down?"  
  
"You aren't strong enough, TF."  
  
"I said it's TK! And yes I AM strong enough! Now let me down!" TK demanded.  
  
"Sorry TG, but I can't do that. We may need to run for it and you'll either slow us down or be left behind," Davis said keeping a firm hold on TK's legs.  
  
"TK, knucklebrain! It's TK! Let go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"N-"  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!!" Yolei yelled in their faces, her voice echoing down the hall. Both Davis and TK fell to the floor in surprise.  
  
Takuya felt someone tug at his arm. Looking down he saw Tommy wide-eyed in fear. "Tommy? What is it?" Silently Tommy pointed toward the ceiling. Takuya squinted into the semi-darkness. He gasped unable to move. He heard a blood-curdling scream from Yolei's direction then JP shout, "THE CEILING'S CAVING IN!!!"  
  
"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!!" Cody yelled eyes pinned toward the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah? Like where Einstein?" Davis snapped.  
  
"On that ladder, idiot!" TK replied spotting the ladder Takuya, Tommy, and JP had used as an escalator. Takuya grabbed Tommy's hand and pushed him to JP.  
  
"Get him on the ladder!" JP nodded. Cody and Davis passed TK out to JP next, and then they scrambled on. Takuya looked around for Yolei.  
  
"Takuya! Get out of there!" JP yelled.  
  
Takuya ignored him and started pushing some debris out of the way. He found Yolei trying desperately to move the rock that had fallen on her foot. Takuya moved in to help.  
  
"I can't move it!" Yolei cried tears filling her eyes. Takuya tried to lift it. Just as he rolled it off her foot the rest of the ceiling fell.  
  
"TAKUYA! YOLEI!"  
  
*****  
  
Sorry! I'm so sorry! I just pass this offer up! It's such a perfect cliffhanger!! Well, anyone wanna guess where Zoë's going to end up? Or how about if Takuya and Yolei survive? And what did happen to Impmon, Joe, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta? Whoever can guess why Yolei turned pale when she looked out the weird, stone, sliding door thing gets a big, huge Hershey's Chocolate Bar!!! (Word of advice: better hurry before I get tempted and eat the chocolate first) ^_^ Well, I'll see ya'll later. 


	9. The Dark Ocean

I am soooooo sorry it took this long to finish the chapter. I've just gotten bogged down with hw. I mean yesterday I worked 7 hrs. straight! And the day before that 8! Okay, no Season 1 or Takato, Kazu, and Kenta but Impmon and Joe are mentioned more or less. Now remember there's something going on with Ken. Couples hinted here or there. Um . . . well that's basically it. Reviews:  
  
GemmaniGirl: *cowers in hidden cave, behind waterfall, in the middle of nowhere, as far as she can get from GemmaniGirl* SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF WHEN IT COMES TO CLIFFHANGERS!!!!! *clears throat nervously* Well, um . . . hears the next chapter, heh . . . JUST DON'T HURT/KILL/ANYTHING-ELSE-YOU-CAN-THINK-OF ME!!!!  
  
Salpheon: *watches Salph run in circles* Right . . . anyway, the dots are automatic and I'm too lazy to correct it.  
  
Digi fan: I'm soooo sorry it took this long to update! Here's the next chapter (finally). Enjoy!  
  
RoseniteHuntress: Yep, I was on TV. See I can visit my math class on a laptop (it's really really really neat) and these news reporters were doing a story on it so I got to be on the news!  
I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY glad you liked it! ^_^ Here's the next chappie!  
  
Mitch: The digimon partners will appear in Chapter 10 (hopefully) and Impmon is in this chapter and Calumon is with Jeri and (dang this is a lot of ands) Neemon and Bokomon don't exist. ^_^ I hope that answers your question and thanks for reading and reviewing my story!  
  
Chapter 9  
The Dark Ocean  
  
Rika was pacing restlessly. "Where did that stupid gogglehead get to?!" she cried suddenly causing the whole room to fall silent.  
  
Henry frowned, "When I signaled for help when that tree fell on Ken's leg Takato and his group didn't show which is odd."  
  
"He hasn't been here either," Jeri said worriedly glancing out the window.  
  
"Hey! Kouichi's waking up!" Kouji cried suddenly. Everyone gathered around him and his brother as Kouichi shifted slightly. Kouji gave his arm a small shake to make sure he wasn't going to drift back into unconscious. After a moment Kouichi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Step back everyone," Henry commanded pushing a few people away. "Give him some air."  
  
"Kouichi? How are you feeling?" Kouji asked his brother gripping the boy's arm a little too tight.  
  
The boy winced, "Terrible."  
  
Kouji released his arm and laughed, "That's better than feeling dead."  
  
His twin managed a weak smile before he noticed everyone else in the room. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"My house," Rika said sitting down next to the injured boy with a bowl of soup in her hands. "You need to eat something. You've been unconscious for most of the day."  
  
Kouji helped his brother upright while everyone else gather in the center of the room to discuss what they were to do.  
  
Terriermon leaned over to Henry and whispered, "Is it just me or does Rika look concerned about Kouichi?"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
Kari had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.  
  
"Do you think we can beat them, Kari?"  
  
Kari looked behind her. Jeri was fiddling with her D-Power.  
  
"I'm not sure, Jeri," the girl answered her. "I had thought so at first but ever since that dream of Gatomon in the Dark Ocean I'm afraid of what to think."  
  
Jeri stepped up to Kari and placed a hand on the girl's trembling shoulder. "What is the Dark Ocean? You seem pretty scared of it."  
  
Kari nodded, "I've been there twice and neither were good experiences. Same as Ken, but for a different reason. He doesn't like to be reminded of it though." She sighed before continuing, "The Dark Ocean is where all the darkness in the Digital World originates from, I believe. There's nothing good in there. That's why I was drawn in there the first time, because of the crest that I carry. Ken on the other hand . . . Well, he'll have to tell you."  
  
Jeri thought for a moment then looked at her D-Power and spoke to it. "Leomon? Do you know anything about the Dark Ocean?" Kari looked at her astounded. She had thought Jeri's digimon partner was Calamon. A fuzzy picture of Leomon erupted from her digivice. It didn't move its mouth but Kari could hear Leomon's voice loud and clear. Jeri, the Dark Ocean is not a place you should go. Many creatures of darkness live there and feed off the Ocean's powers. Few have gone in there and returned. It is hard enough to get in and nearly impossible to get back out. Most of the more powerful opponents you and others have faced began or took refuge there when defeated. I advise you not to go.  
  
Leomon disappeared. Kari looked at Jeri. "I thought Calamon was your partner."  
  
Jeri sighed, "Not really. Calamon doesn't have a partner and Leomon died . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kari said her thoughts flying back four years ago when Wizardmon died protecting her and Gatomon from Myotismon's attack fatal.  
  
Jeri gave her a brief smile, "It's okay. We better get inside before it gets too cold." Kari nodded and the two girls entered Rika's room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Impmon cried struggling against the iron bonds that held him to the wall. Lucemon rolled his eyes.  
  
"I say bring the humans. What do they do? They bring me a digimon! Those fools are useless!" he growled staring at the unconscious form of Joe.  
  
The angel digimon looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the passageway. Arukenimon and Mummymon ran up to him.  
  
"The kids in the fourth cell, from your time, managed to escape," Arukenimon gasped out.  
  
"What! How?"  
  
"Well somehow they broke down the wall and jumped out into some river flowing beneath us," Mummymon explained.  
  
Lucemon's rage disappeared in an instant. He started laughing. "They fell into the river?" The two digimon nodded mutely completely dumbfounded by the digimon's reaction. "Do you know where that river leads to?" They shook their heads. Lucemon cackled, "They'll be wishing they were dead when they get to the Dark Ocean!" Arukenimon and Mummymon stared at the fallen angel shocked.  
  
When Lucemon retained himself he glanced at Joe then at Impmon and smirked, "Throw the boy back in his cell and go fetch Ken Ichijouji for me." His eyes lingered on Impmon for a moment longer, an insane glimmer shown in them. Impmon felt fear enter his heart for the first time in a long while.  
  
***  
  
Davis was the first one off the ladder and throwing rubble and debris around. "Yolei! Takuya! Where are you?!"  
  
Soon the other boys were helping too. It was when JP shoved aside a large boulder that a groan was heard somewhere beneath them. The boys dug downward until Davis's cry stopped them: "Here they are!"  
  
Takuya's unconscious body lay on top of Yolei who was just barely awake. Davis passed up Takuya to Tommy and TK. They took the boy out into the open so he could breathe easier. Davis and Cody, who was with both Davis and JP, helped Yolei out of the rubble.  
  
TK looked around, "We need to get moving. If Owikawa and Lucemon heard the cave-in they'll be sure to be down here soon. Davis, you can carry Yolei and JP can carry Takuya."  
  
The boys nodded silently not arguing, knowing that if they tarried too long they would be caught and there would be no chance of escape. Cody had taken it upon himself to help TK walk since the boy was still injured. Tommy led the way, being the only one without a buddy to help. It was he who noticed the long and narrow crack in the wall made by the cave-in.  
  
"Look, what's that?" he asked.  
  
Cody peered through. "Wait . . . do you think . . . ?"  
  
TK looked over the younger boy's head. "It is! It's the portal!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"The portal?!" JP asked not daring to believe things were going their way for once.  
  
"C'mon," Davis said pushing Tommy through the crack, "This may be our only chance!"  
  
Quietly and quickly the boys squeezed through before helping Yolei and JP out. They were only a few feet away from the portal when Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared at the end of the cavern-like room at the entrance of a long hallway. The digimon stopped short as soon as they saw the small group. The kids halted as well but only for a second.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Davis hissed. They half ran, half jogged the rest of the way while the digimon ran head long in their direction. Tommy was the first to make it to the portal, then TK and Cody followed shortly by JP with Takuya on his back. Davis and Yolei lagged behind. TK, JP, and Takuya jumped through leaving Tommy and Cody waiting for Davis and Yolei. Arukenimon and Mummymon were quickly closing the gap. Davis chanced a glance over his shoulder and knew they weren't going to make. "Tommy, Cody," he motioned for the two younger boys to come forward. "Take Yolei and get her out of here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't question me!" Davis snapped harsher than he meant to. Obediently the boys took Yolei and jumped through the portal. Davis turned around and saw Arukenimon and Mummymon practically upon him. He knew he had to buy his friends time to get away. He just hoped he was doing this the right way.  
  
***  
  
Zoë first noticed the water lapping around her legs. It took some time for this to register in her mind but when it did the entire day's events flooded back to her. She sat up and looked around. She was on a beach, but what was really odd about the beach was that the sand was grey! In fact, everywhere she looked there were no colors other than black and grey.  
  
"T-Takuya? JP? Tommy? Where is everyone?" her voice rang out breaking the silence. Nothing moved; there was no reply; the only sound was the waves of the black sea lapping against the shore. It scared her. Suddenly the dark waters behind her started to swirl around and huge rollers crashed against her knocking Zoë down. The girl was being dragged out into deeper water.  
  
A high-pitched roar filled the air. Zoë looked over her shoulder and saw a MetalSeadramon emerge from the ocean gazing at her with an evil glint in its eye. Zoë felt something slimy wrap around her right foot and jerk her underwater. She tried to scream but her lungs only filled up with the salty liquid that had enveloped her. Zoë watched helplessly as the surface grew further and further away.  
  
*****  
  
Well, Leomon made his first appearance. Zoë's stuck in the Dark Ocean. Davis is an idiot (I mean he's really brave and noble) ^_^; And what on earth does Lucemon want with Ken? Next chapter: The digimon partners arrive to the scene! We find out what happens to Davis and Zoë. And if I have time I'll put a little Ken and Season 1 in. *builds barricade around herself so that GG does try to hurt her again for the cliffhanger*  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	10. Reunion

Golly, has it really been this long? Sorry, so sorry! I have all good reasons!  
  
Reasons: writers block, grandparents visited, cousins visited, out-of-state trip, hospitalized, band from the computer, cousins, then all the catch-up work.  
  
So will you forgive me? Please?  
  
All right, so the story. If you've forgotten what's been going on here's a little summery:  
  
Chapter 1 - Tai and Matt were kidnapped.  
  
Chapter 2 - The rest of Season 1 and Season 2 joined them. Lucemon explained a few things to Kari.  
  
Chapter 3 - Takuya, JP, Zoe, and Tommy were kidnapped. Kouji was caught but Kouichi rescued him. Sora managed to contact the kids of Season 4.  
  
Chapter 4 - (my favorite chapter!) Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon catch Kouji and Kouichi but TK looses his temper and Kouji and Kouichi escape and free the others. Mummymon attacks the kids. Only Kouji, Kouichi, Kari, Ken, Joe, Tai, and Matt avoid the attack. Tai and Matt hold off Owikawa and his cronies while the others escape. Lucemon chases after them and attacks Kouji and Kari but Kouichi pushes them out of the way. Ken finds a box with the kids digivices in it. Kari and Lucemon have another talk. Kouji and Joe team up to rescue Kari from Lucemon's clutches. They enter the Tamer world.  
  
Chapter 5 - The escapees meet Takato and Henry who take them to Rika's house. They call a meet with all the Tamers.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Tamers and escapees split into three groups to search for Henry's sister who is missing. Kari, Rika, and Kouji are attacked by Arukenimon. Taomon fights Arukenimon. Arukenimon attacks Rika directly but Kari pushes her out of the way. Kouji rescues her. Kari has a vision of the digimon being held in the Dark Ocean.  
  
Chapter 7 - Takato, Kenta, Joe, Kazu, and Impmon are kidnapped. Their digimon are transported to the Dark Ocean. Henry, Ken, and Ryo find Susie with Owikawa. Justimon fights Owikawa while Henry gets Susie out of harms way. Justimon takes too many hits and de-digivolves to Ryo and Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon takes Ryo, Susie, and Lopmon to Rika's house. Ken saves Henry's life but ends up breaking his leg in the process. Davis finds a way out.  
  
Chapter 8 - Takuya knocks down the wall of their cell. Zoe is separated from the group. Takuya, Tommy, and JP meet up with TK, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. There's a cave-in. Everyone makes it out except Yolei and Takuya.  
  
Chapter 9 - Kouichi wakes up finally. Jeri and Kari talk. Jeri asks Leomon about the Dark Ocean. Lucemon orders Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon to bring Ken Ichijouji to him. The small group of kids (Season 2 and Season 4) find the portal and Davis stays behind to give the group time to escape while he holds off Arukenimon and Mummymon. Zoe finds herself in the Dark Ocean. A MetalSeadramon attacks her.  
  
Couples in this story so far (because a few have been asking) are: Kouji/Kari, Kouichi/Rika, Takuya/Yolei, Davis/Zoe. The main couple is: Kouji/Kari. If you've noticed I've focused on them mostly.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
GemmaniGirl-Sorry for not updating soon but I've been kinda busy. (Keep drinking the coffee, please)  
  
Dragons star-please, please, please, please, please don't hurt me! *cowers in corner* (And no, I didn't hurt/kill Zoë)  
  
RoseniteHuntress-Kouichi, eh? Yes, Kouichi's awake and yes, hints of Kouichi/Rika. I never thought about Kouichi/Kari though . . . not a bad idea . . .  
  
Salpheon-Gad ya liked it Salph! There's nothing about Ken in this chappie, really. But the next one should have some info.  
  
Tera Earth-Yeah, the Frontier kids get back their D-tectors. Kouji and Kouichi already have theirs and Takuya, JP, and Tommy will get them back too. Zoë, sadly, will have to wait. Though I've got something special planned for her. *grins*  
  
Digi fan-Glad you like it. Here's the next one and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.  
  
Dragi-lol, thanks for the inspiring ramble, but hey! You actually got me writing again! Arigato, Dragi! Here's Chapter 10, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in digimon . . . minus the plot which originated from a dream. So, yeah.  
  
Chapter 10  
Reunion  
  
A high-pitched roar filled the air. Zoë looked over her shoulder and saw a MetalSeadramon emerge from the ocean gazing at her with an evil glint in its eye. Zoë felt something wrap around her right foot and jerk her underwater. She tried to scream but her lungs only filled up with the salty liquid that had enveloped her.  
  
Suddenly she was released and began to float to the surface. Something grabbed her again but instead of pulling her down into the water depths it surfaced and began to drag her to shore. That was the last thing she knew before darkness enclosed around her.  
  
***  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"I hope so, for our sake and hers."  
  
Zoë moaned, those voices were giving her a headache.  
  
"Look, she's waking up!"  
  
"Step back everyone, at least let her breathe."  
  
Zoë opened her eyes and was surprised to see a crowd of digimon gathered around her. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Where-Where am I?"  
  
"Well you're with us in big ocean thingy, uh . . . what was it called?" a machine-type digimon.  
  
"The Dark Ocean," answered a pink bird Zoë recognized as Biyomon. Biyomon sighed.  
  
"I miss Takato-mon," a big red dinosaur whined.  
  
"You've said that 536 times already," an orange dinosaur said.  
  
"No, I've only said that 283 times. I said that I'm hungry 536 times."  
  
Zoë had to keep from laughing out loud at digimons' antics. Zoë analyzed the other digimon. She knew a few of them like Biyomon, Patamon, and Palmon, but most of them she'd never seen before.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, who are all of you?" inquired Zoë.  
  
Patamon immediately started talking, "Well I'm Patamon, the big red dinosaur here is Guilmon, the hunk of metal is Guardromon, the pink bird over there is Biyomon, in the back is Gatomon and Wormmon, the duck is Hawkmon-"  
  
"I AM NOT A DUCK!"  
  
"-the orange dinosaur is Agumon, the blue one is Veemon, the flower is Palmon, then there's Tentomon and Armadillomon, that's Gomamon and Gabumon, and the pink . . . thing is MarineAngemon."  
  
Gomamon looked at Zoë with pleading eyes. "Can you help us get out of here, please? We've been stuck here ever since Owikawa trapped us down here."  
  
"I wish could," Zoë said softly, "but I'm not sure how I even got here."  
  
They grew silent each thinking the same thoughts: How were they going to get out of there?  
  
***  
  
"Joe, c'mon man! This isn't funny! Wake up!" Tai yelled at his friend. Mimi was crying harder than ever before.  
  
Sora was restraining Tai shaking the blue haired boy while Izzy examined him. The red head sighed.  
  
Matt looked up at him. "Well? How is he?"  
  
Izzy shook his head, "It'll take a miracle to save him now but I think he's gone into a coma."  
  
"A COMA!!!!!" the echo was deafening.  
  
Izzy winced, "That's what I said, right?"  
  
Tai stared down at Joe, "No, not Joe." Sora hugged him, more for her own comfort than for his.  
  
***  
  
Davis glared at Arukenimon and Mummymon. What he was about to do was really, really stupid and he knew it. But he needed to give JP, Tommy, Cody, and TK a good head start. Jumping forward into a fast run, he ran headlong toward Arukenimon and Mummymon.  
  
***  
  
JP, Cody, Tommy, and TK turned back to the portal that was just floating in the air.  
  
"C'mon," JP said. "Davis will catch up soon." They nodded and followed.  
  
After awhile they started to hearing voices in the distance. "TAKATO!! JOE!! KAZU!! KENTA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
The group exchanged looks before Tommy yelled, "OVER HERE!!! OVER HERE!!!"  
  
"THIS WAY!!"  
  
A red head girl, a blue headed boy, a short brown haired girl, and a long black haired boy, the latter two which were recognized by Cody and TK, and JP and Tommy.  
  
"Kari?!"  
  
"Kouji?!"  
  
"Cody?! TK?!"  
  
"JP? Tommy?"  
  
Kari suddenly threw her arms around TK. "You made it!"  
  
TK grinned, "Of course we did, you didn't think we'd just stay there and let Owikawa and his cronies have their fun, do you?"  
  
Kari smiled and took a step back to look into his face. Her smile faded and was replaced with a worried frown. "TK, what happened to you?"  
  
TK shrugged, "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it Kari. I'm fine."  
  
Cody rolled his eyes but didn't say anything on the subject.  
  
Kouji watched Kari and TK embrace and couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy arise from within him. Tearing his gaze from the twosome he spotted Takuya lying upon JP's back.  
  
"Takuya?" When the brunette boy didn't even stir Kouji turned to JP. "What happened JP? And where's Zoe?" he asked noticing the first time the blonde girl missing amongst his companions.  
  
JP sighed, "I'll tell you later. Is there anywhere safe we can rest and tend to TK, Yolei, and Takuya? And I'm sure Davis will be joining us soon."  
  
"I nearly forgot," Kari said looking around, "Where is Davis?"  
  
Tommy spoke, "He's distracting Arukenimon and Mummymon so we can get away."  
  
Kari paled. "No . . ."  
  
"We better get going," Rika said speaking for the first time. "If Arukenimon and Mummymon make it past this Davis kid they'll probably come for you. I'm Rika, by the way, and this is Henry. Everyone else is at my house. You're welcome to come as well."  
  
TK smiled, "Thanks Rika, I'm TK, this is Tommy, Cody, and JP. On JP's back is Takuya and the girl Tommy and Cody are supporting is Yolei."  
  
Rika nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Henry was walking next the red head. He smirked, "Is it just me or were you being nice for a second there?"  
  
Rika shot him a glare. "Shut it Henry."  
  
Henry raised his hands in mock surrender.  
  
*****  
  
Ohh, I'm so mean! I put Joe in a coma, something bad is going to happen to Ken, and will Davis make it out? Hmm . . . That's a good question. Sorry about not updating soon. I'll try to do way better. (which of course I will, I'm not sure how I could do worse) If I miss an update it's probably because of geometry. If I fail this class, let's just say I'll try to kill myself before my parents get their hands on me. Anyway, see ya'll next time!  
  
Chapter 11 Summery: We find out what is going to happen to Ken. A little perhaps about Davis. And Zoe starts learning a new evolution.  
  
Review please! 


	11. A New Evolution

I won't even bother saying sorry this time. I have no good excuse (except for finishing SFY and being stumped on attacks and evolutions). I will also say that this story is almost finished. How soon will depend on how fast I can find a web-site with digimon names and attacks. If any of you have a good web-site with these things, PLEASE tell me.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl-**grins** I'm glad you like my story that much! I sorry for not updating ASAP. I hope you will forgive me. **looks down sadly** R&R please! And enjoy!

Dragi-Thanks so much the review. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Digifan-Thanks! Read and find out!

sHuTuPdUmBaSs-**bursts out laughing** Thanks for hilarious review! Like I said to the others, I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Though I will say that I plan on wrapping this up by the end of August. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

destined of balance-lol, thanks! Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like this chappie!

Salpheon-Thanks Salph! And yes, I _actually_ passed math! With a C but WHO CARES!! Anyway, I've decided just to go on with crushes instead of couples. But I'm glad I'm not getting predictable!

foxbane-I'm so sorry about Joe. Don't worry, I'll have him wake up in the next chapter or the one after that. Congrats! You are the first on to actually figure out (more or less) what happens to Impmon!

Dragons star-Read this chapter and find out if it is! Thanks for the review!! And I hope you like what you read!

Aragorn821-Thanks for the compliment! And I've decide not to do any romance. Just hinted crushes so don't get too worried about it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 11  
A New Evolution  
  
Zoe sat in the opening of the cave Indian-style with her eyes closed. She concentrated on her element, wind. She felt its cool tentacles wrap around her body, her hair blowing out behind her, the feeling of weightlessness, and the fresh scent around her. Then she remembered what it felt like to evolve. Growing taller, her hair longer, wings sprouting from her back, and so forth. Suddenly a tingling sensation swept over her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked down. Zoe grinned.  
  
"Zoe?" came Biyomon's voice. "How-" Biyomon froze and stared at the fairy- like digimon in front of her.  
  
Kazemon laughed at bird's stunned face. "Is the raft done yet?" Biyomon nodded dumbly. Kazemon grinned, "Come on then!" She took off into the air leaving a gaping Biyomon behind.

* * *

Davis staggered to the small hole that he had found. He had stalled Arukenimon and Mummymon, hopefully, long enough for the others to get away. He had escaped into the small crevice in the wall and was now going to try to free the others. Crawling into the vacant cell he hurried to the opposite wall. Cody had found a soft place in the mortar about three feet from the ground but hadn't tried to dig into it because it would've led to another cell.  
  
Davis wasn't sure whether or not this cell was empty but he figured he'd try it out anyway. Better to be safe than sorry, right?  
  
Davis clawed at the mortar until a small peek-hole appeared. Looking through, he spotted three boys sitting by themselves in silence. Taking a chance, Davis backed up and kicked the soft rock with all the force he could muster. He winced as he fell on his bottom nursing his pained ankle which had already been misused to trip Mummymon.  
  
"What on earth!" A brown haired gogglehead poked his head through the hole and stared at Davis.  
  
Davis looked up and grinned, "Hey! I'm Davis! What's your name?"  
  
The boy blinked dumbly at him for a moment before saying, "Takato, um, what're you doing?"  
  
Davis shrugged, "What's it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Making holes in the wall," Kazu replied pushing Takato aside so he could see who this new boy was.  
  
Davis grinned, "Exactly! Now you going to come with me? Or are you waiting for Mrs. Spider and Mr. Dead-Thing to give you the okay?"  
  
Takato grinned and shoved Kazu through the hole before climbing through himself. After Kenta was through Takato introduced them to Davis.  
  
"So do you know the way out?" he asked.  
  
Davis nodded, "But first, we need to get the others out of here."  
  
They nodded and set off with Davis in the lead.

* * *

Sora dug at the hole in the wall she had made to talk with the other kids, but since they had disappeared and no one saw them being taken away by Arukenimon and Mummymon, she assumed they had found a way to escape.  
  
It was another way to release her anger and frustration. With Tai and Matt injured and Joe in a coma she was the only one willing to work. Well, Izzy was too but he was busy taking care of Joe with their limited supply to look for a way out and Mimi had completely broken down so she was of no use.  
  
Sora thrust her hands through the space where a large rock once occupied to enlarge it when something grabbed her outstretched hand. At first she thought it might be Arukenimon or Mummymon but then she realized that it was a human hand touching hers. She allowed whoever it was to pull her through.  
  
Her rescuers were a blonde teenage girl and a brunette teenage boy with a pair of cracked goggles. Sora gaped recognizing the boy, "Davis?"  
  
He grinned, "Hey Sor. How's everybody doing?"  
  
The red head enveloped him in a hug crying into his shoulder. Davis stood there shocked whilst the girl covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.  
  
"Er . . . Sora? Are you okay?"  
  
Sora let go of Davis unashamed whereas Davis was blushing furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just . . ."  
  
"Sora!" called Mimi's distressed voice.  
  
Sora peeked back into the cell where her friends still occupied. "Guys! Davis is out here! Come on!"  
  
Mimi was the first through, she too gave Davis a hug causing him to blush even more. Then she and Sora helped Tai and Matt through, both whom grinned at the flustered gogglehead.  
  
Izzy poked his head through. "I really don't want to move Joe. Right now I can't tell whether or not he's stable but I can assure you, there is no way I am going to squeeze him through this minuscule hole."  
  
Davis turned to Sora. "What's wrong with Joe? I thought he escaped with the others."  
  
Sora's face turned somber. "Joe was recaptured, Lucemon beat him till he lost conscious and even after. When he was thrown back in our cell, Izzy had a look at him. He said he was in a coma."  
  
Davis stared at her unmoving. "Joe?"  
  
Sora nodded holding back her tears. The blonde girl, whom hadn't said a word yet, looked at Davis, "Who is his digimon?"  
  
Davis' face lit up in realization. "Gomamon. Hold on, I think I got an idea." Davis ran to the collapsed part of the wall, where Takuya had attacked it. Leaning down he whispered, "Veemon! Gomamon! Come up here!"  
  
Biyomon and Hawkmon appeared holding either Veemon or Gomamon since neither could fly.  
  
Davis grinned, "Thanks you two." He caught the two digimon just as Sora cried out, "Biyomon!"  
  
The pink-bird digimon landed in the girl's outstretched arms. The others just looked on mouth open and unmoving.  
  
Davis turned to Izzy, "You might want to move. In fact, Zoe? Can you take the Sora, Mimi, Matt, and Tai out onto the raft and perhaps get into hallway? Takato can show you where it is if you can't find it. This is going to make a big noise and I, for one, don't want Lucemon tromping down here to find us all escaping."  
  
Zoe, the blonde girl, nodded in agreement and digivolved to Kazemon. Taking Tai and Matt first, she lifted them into the air and down the raft in the water below where the other digimon and Takato, Kazu, and Kenta waited.  
  
Davis waited until Sora and Mimi where gone before Veemon attacked the wall with his "V-HEADBUTT!"  
  
The rest of the wall crumbled under impact. Gomamon rushed over the unmoving figure of Joe. Izzy picked him up and hoisted him on his back just as they heard Lucemon approaching. Davis grabbed the older boy's arm and pulled him to the other cell where Kazemon was waiting. She took Joe first, and then Izzy and Gomamon.  
  
Suddenly the wall separating the cells from the hallway exploded revealing a very angry fallen-angel digimon. Both Davis and Veemon were thrown against the last wall still intact.  
  
"YOU! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU AND THE OTHERS WHEN I FIRST GOT MY HANDS ON YOU!"  
  
"Shut your trap, Lucemon. No one wants to here it," Zephrymon said reappearing. "Davis get out of here while I hold him off. Got it?"  
  
Zephrymon attacked with "Hurricane Gale!"  
  
Davis grabbed Veemon and jumped out of the room landing perfecting on the small craft. Looking around at the stunned others he snapped, "We got to get out of here NOW!"  
  
Kenta grinned, "No problem, ready buddy?" MarineAngemon answered in a bubble enveloping them all. It floated upwards and through the hidden door and down the hall, past the cave-in zone, and landed next to the crevice before disappearing.  
  
Davis led the way to the portal. "Takato can lead you on from here, I'm going back to get Zoe."  
  
Sora caught the younger boy's arm as he headed back. "Be careful Davis, remember Veemon is only a rookie and Lucemon is more powerful than him by far."  
  
Davis nodded and left, taking the main passageways.  
  
The group entered through the portal and headed toward Rika's house.

* * *

Okay, I will say nothing about the next chapter except we get some action. How much depends on if I can find that stupid site. If any of you know any good digimon sites that have the digimon names and their attacks I'd be forever grateful! And the soon I find these sites, the sooner the next chapter comes out! And yes, I'll be updating as soon as possible now because my goal is to finish this up by the end of August. And if anyone gets bored, check out this story: The wild Tamer by Otaku-Sama. It's hilarious! 


	12. A Change of Attack

It's been an entire year since I last updated. **winces** I guess that means I get to be a human punching bag, huh? **sighs** I guess you're curious as to why it's taken so long.

1. I lost interest in this story

2. We got a new computer and it took awhile to get it to stop going on fritz, but it's cool now

3. I lost my data for awhile (as in I misplaced it)

4. This past year I've been home schooling and getting involved with volunteering around the community

5. Migraines still here

6. (this is the biggest reason) Roughly September-October I was banned from all computer activities. Why? Because I was addicted to the internet. Not _bad_ addicted as in I wasn't loosing any sleep over it, but I did skip a meal of two and I was skimping math . . . course I hadn't really been doing well with math two years prior to that. Anyway, I've been gaining my folks' trust with the computer since then and have _finally _decided to finish this story up for all my fans.

So, good news? **grins **Well one, this is a new chapter. Two, chapter thirteen is finished and awaiting take off permission. Three, I know how the rest of the story is to go. Four, I will do absolutely nothing until I finish this story (minus a dentist appointment, can't avoid those). Good, yes? I hope so, cuz I so owe you guys.

Reviews:

Zoleth-O.O gosh…you really think so? **is flattered beyond belief** Yeah, couples are a little confusing, I'll try to clean it up but I'm really more of an action writer than a romance writer. But I'll try! Just for you!

Dragi-Thanks for the site offer but I don't have my own e-mail. Good news! An old site that was like digimon-info central started up again so I have everything I ever wanted to know about digimon at my fingertips. I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long. But I swear I will do nothing but sleep, eat, (go to the dentist winces), and write.

GemmaniGirl-Thanks for the site, it helped! Please forgive me for not updating ASAP. **sniffles** I hope you like this chappie, the next one I personally think is better. I swear I'll update by a week's time so you won't have to wait long for the next.

Salpheon-Salph, Happy Early Birthday girl! I know how much you like my fic, and good luck with yours! (great advice by the way)

Ja Rule-Er…not exactly? Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter is ready so you won't have to wait this time around. Enjoy!

ZazieCurie-**blinks** Wow…you really think so? THANKS! Hope you like chapter too! Sorry for the colossal wait. Forgive me? **puppy dog eyes**

neversmile-Short and to the point. Gotta say I loved your review! I hope you like the way it ends!

paccificgirl-Glad you like it! The new computer is working fine, though I'm not sure what was wrong with the old one. Thanks for the advice on the headache, but it didn't work. It's one of those weird things that humanity hasn't gotten around to figuring out how to fix it. shrugs I'm used to it now so it shouldn't hinder my writing too much. The story is completely outlined out and I WILL finish it. I'm just sorry you had to wait so long for the finished product.

chichi-**ducks head under table** I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me for the impossibly long wait! As for TK? Sorry but his big part was in the beginning. However, just for you, if I can work something in, I'll give TK a more standing position than in this chapter. And don't worry, the gangs will get together, not in this chapter or next, but they will.

sakurafairy-Good to know you like it! Sorry for the incredibly long wait but that was the last of them. I promise. I hope you continue to like it!

Aska spirit of light-Thanks! I hope I won't need the luck though. Maybe just a little to keep me focused. -.-;;

SuperMegaGirl-Glad you like it! Not so glad you wanna kick my butt…but I deserve it, don't I? **goes into human punching bag mode** Fire away!

foxbane-I updated! -.- like a year late. I'm soooooo sorry for making you wait! I promise there will be no more waits from now on! And good news! I've got a new computer so no more fritzy electronic stuff stopping me from updating!

Disclaimer: Own digimon? Puh-lease! If I owned digimon, I wouldn't be rubbing my dad's back for twenty minutes every week for five bucks! So own digimon? I think I can safely answer NO to that.

Chapter 12

A Change of Attack

Rika gazed around her room. It was filled with people and even some digimon. The doctor had just left so everyone was just settling down. In one corner were mattresses and cushions for the injured and young. Located there was Kouichi, Takuya, Yolei, TK, Ken, and Susie and her digimon Lopmon. Sitting around the table in another section of the room was Henry and his digimon Terriermon, Kari, Kouji, Jeri and Calumon, JP, Tommy, and Ryo and his digimon Cyberdramon. Cody was standing near the door.

Rika sighed and slumped down against the wall. Renamon appeared next to her.

"You know what will happen, Rika."

Rika nodded, "We will have to fight and defeat them. But how can we do that if we keep disappearing? I mean Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Joe have vanished without a trace and we have yet to rescue the others and their digimon. How exactly do we get out of this mess?"

"That is n-" Renamon froze, her fur standing rigid as she sensed something.

"Renamon?" Rika inquired growing worried.

"It's _them_!"

A loud explosion outside and a cry of alarm from Cody announced what Renamon meant. Rika dashed out followed by Henry, Kouji, JP, Tommy, and Ryo. Arukenimon and Mummymon stood side-by-side glaring at the digidestined.

"Let's do it, DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVE!" Rika yelled.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVE!" Henry called out.

Kouji held out his digivice along with Tommy and JP. "EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Taomon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"MetalKabutarimon!"

Rika, Henry, Ryo, Arukenimon, and Mummymon gaped openly at what used to be Kouji, Tommy, and JP.

"Whoa," Rika murmured.

"So that's what he meant by not having a digimon," Henry remembered.

"Talisman of Light!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Bollo Thunder!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Acid Mist!"

"Necrophobia!"

It was time to show what they could do.

* * *

Owikawa watched them fight silently before sneaking into the house. They were here to collect Ken and perhaps kill or wound anyone else they could, but they needed Ken. They needed the Dark Spore lodged in the back of his neck to continue with their plan.

* * *

Takuya watched his friends fighting outside angry he couldn't help. Next to him sat Kouichi who was also fidgeting restlessly. On his other side was Yolei clutching her digivice. Kari was pacing, every once in awhile looking towards the doors. Jeri held Calumon tightly in her lap. Cody and TK were whispering among themselves. Ken had taken it upon himself to entertain Susie.

None of them were expecting the doors to fly open and Owikawa to appear grinning like a mad man. Kari let out a small scream and Kouichi grabbed his digivice. Susie cowered behind Ken whilst Lopmon stepped forward.

"Susie! Now!" she called to her Tamer.

Susie nodded and sliced a card through her D-Power. "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVE!"

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to…Antylamon!"

Owikawa didn't even glance at the new digimon. He turned to Ken. "Ken, you will come with me if you don't want your friends to die today."

Ken stared at him shocked before glaring at him with raw hatred. "Never."

Owikawa shrugged, "Very well." He shot a dark energy attack at Kari.

"KARI!" A flash of white rammed into the startled girl and threw her away from the attack.

Kari looked up at her rescuer. "Gatomon!"

Gatomon nodded, "Let's teach Owikawa what happens when he messes with us."

Kari grinned and held up her D-3.

"Gatomon digivolve to . . . Angewomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to . . . Stingmon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to . . . Ankelomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to . . . MagnaAngemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to . . . Aquillomon!"

Owikawa scowled.

Kouichi and Takuya staggered to a stand, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Lowemon!"

"Agunimon!"

"ATTACK!"

* * *

"V-Headbutt!" The attack momentarily distracted Lucemon from his fallen prey long enough for Davis to dash forward and pick up Zoe.

She looked at him weakly, "I told you to get out. What're you doing back?"

Davis shook his head as he hurried back to Veemon. "Not now. We got to get out here!" They dashed through the halls, Zoe leaning heavily on the brunette.

Veemon glanced back. "We're not going to make it!"

* * *

Izzy stumbled to a stopped in a thicket and eased Joe onto the ground. Gomamon crawled onto Joe's chest and peered at his partner's face. "Joe! C'mon Joe! Wake up! It's me! It's Gomamon!" The sea-digimon gazed up piteously at Izzy.

Izzy sighed, "Keep trying. You're his best bet." The redhead turned to Tentomon, the only other to stay behind instead of following Takato to Rika's house where their teammates were. "See if you can find any water. Anything from a public fountain to a concealed spring would be great right about now." Tentomon nodded and flew off on this request.

* * *

Takato came to a halt outside the walls of a large house. They could hear the battle raging behind the doors. The brunette turned to look at the digidestined behind him. Kazu and Kenta, his two best friends since elementary school, stood side-by-side with their digimon. Tai and Matt nodded to him, their digimon standing ready at their feet. The two girls, Sora and Mimi gazed intently at the doors, both ready to give back what they had suffered through.

"Ready?" Takato asked even as Guilmon got into attack mode.

Kazu snorted in dry amusement. "Dude, we've never been more ready."

A strange light appeared in Tai's eyes. "Time to kick some butt."

The doors opened.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 12. Chapter 13 is due in a week from now. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	13. To Fear or Not to Fear

Here's chapter thirteen, just like I promised. Through thick and thin I got it here. I just hope you guys like it. If you remembered, I mentioned Impmon was chained to the wall a couple chapters ago. I changed that. Also, I wrote a better description of the cathedral-like room.

Reviews:

Saith-chan: lol, thanks for reviewing! I hope this is soon enough for you!

between-the-stars (aka Salpheon): Thanks for all the support, Salph! I added you to my fav authors list! Now get a story up girl!

Disclaimer: I have never owned digimon, I do not own digimon, I never will own digimon.

DEDICATION: I dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers. Do you know how depressing it is to find out that the hits on this story went from 92 to 470 yet only two people reviewed? Saith-chan and between-the-stars, this chapter's for you!

Chapter 13

To Fear or Not to Fear

Inside the house, the battle wasn't going so well. Not even the ultimates seemed to faze Owikawa. The man just stood there and took whatever they threw at him.

He laughed, "Are you done? To think you gave us so much trouble before. I'm insulted, really. Ah well, I have a schedule to keep so I'm afraid playtime's over." As he spoke, a dark energy expanded out from him. Everyone drew back fearful, desperately trying to come up with some way as to stop the attack.

In a corner, behind Stingmon, Ken sat very pale. If someone didn't do something, this next attack could very well be their last. "Wait!"

Owikawa paused, his eyes locked with Ken's. The man smirked in triumphant.

"No Ken!" Kari shrieked.

"You idiot, we can take it!" TK shouted over at the dark haired boy, even as the digimon moved to block Ken from Owikawa.

"Ken has made his own decision," Owikawa said evenly. "Get out of my way." The digimon stood firm. He sighed and raised a hand, pointing it at them.

"NO!" Ken struggled to a stand, his pained eyes on the digimon. "I have enough on my conscious without adding your deaths to it. Please, for me, step aside."

With obvious confliction in their faces, the digimon, one-by-one, stepped aside, leaving the path for Owikawa clear. He strode forward to the pale youth and placed two fingers on each temple. Ken's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body fell limply forward into Owikawa's arms.

"Ken!" Stingmon went into attack mode but Owikawa, almost carelessly, tossed a ball of dark energy at him. At contact, Stingmon de-digivolved to back to Wormmon.

Flames ignited on Agunimon's knuckles; however Lowemon put a hand on his shoulder halting the attack. "It's useless, we're too weak."

From the far side of the room, Jeri watched helplessly, Calumon cowering in her arms, as Owikawa exited via the doors, Ken in his arms.

* * *

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" Tentomon cried as he flew back into the thicket.

Izzy looked up abruptly, "Hush, Tentomon! You want to give away our position?" Tentomon shook his head. "Then be quiet! Did you find any water?"

"But–?"

"Did you find any water?"

"Yes, but–"

"Give it here."

Izzy soaked a scrape of material in the water held in an abandoned plastic container. The redhead gently placed it on Joe's brow.

"Izzy–"

"What?" hissed the occupied teenager.

"Owikawa's heading this way."

Izzy's head snapped up so fast, it was a wonder his spinal chord didn't break. "He's heading this way?"

Tentomon nodded.

"Why didn't you say this before!" Izzy cried as he made sure Joe was completely hidden from view.

"I tried to."

Izzy waved this fact off impatiently. "He's going through the portal, no doubt. This way." Izzy dashed out of the thicket with Tentomon flying right behind. Gomamon looked off in their direction.

A soft moan brought his attention back to his partner. The blue haired boy stirred slightly causing the wet material to slip off. His brow was furrowed.

"Joe!"

Joe groaned and his eyelids slowly flickered open. He blinked up hazily into Gomamon's eyes. "Gommon?" he slurred after a moment.

"JOE!" Gomamon grabbed the startled boy around the neck and squeezed. "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE REALLY ALIVE!" There was an odd choking noise that clearly announced 'not for much longer'.

Gomamon released his victim in shock. "Oh Joe! Are you okay? I didn't mean to strangle you!"

Joe rubbed his bruised neck and grimaced. "At least I know you're not a dream or hallucination," he rasped.

* * *

Impmon shook on his bars angrily. Some human locking him up in a cage like one of their dumb animals was infuriating and immensely degrading. With a low growl, he lit one of his gloved fingers. "Badda Boom!" His growl intensified. Not even a singe!

Some distant explosions drew his attention to the only doors in the cathedral-like room. The doors were carved out of a pale wood and were at least forty feet tall. They were riddled with the same gold carvings as the rest of the room. Looking closely, Impmon could make out digimon in the carvings. The room was at least three or four stories, was built of bleached stone. In one corner was what Impmon would classify a portal. However, it did not resemble any portal he had encountered before. For one thing, it seemed someone had ripped the air haphazardly. For another thing, it was half violet, half dark blue, and it swirled together.

Impmon's cage stood in the middle of the room on a pedestal of the same bleached stone as the rest of the room. This position gave him a clear view of everything.

The explosions were growing louder. Suddenly the doors flew open at such a force that they banged against the walls. In sprinted an unfamiliar blue dinosaur-type digimon and two humans. One of the humans was a male with messy brown hair and a pair of cracked goggles. He was helping an obviously hurt female with long blonde hair.

"C'mon! We're almost there!" the boy shouted they ran towards the portal. At that moment, Lucemon appeared in the doorway. Impmon had already met Lucemon and hated the other digimon's guts already. Just who did that overgrown rookie think he was? No one ordered Impmon around! He was a rogue and a loner and proud of it! No human was ever going to command him much less some strange digimon!

With these thoughts, Impmon took aim and fired, "Infernal Funnel!"

The attack was no more annoying than a gnat to the fallen-angel digimon, but sufficiently distracted him from his intended prey.

"Ha! Take that Lucymon! Not so tough now, huh?" Impmon crowed.

With great effort, Lucemon turned his attentions back to the humans and digimon. They were almost home-free. Angrily, Lucemon spat out, "Grand Cross!" The attack missed and his quarry jumped threw the portal.

* * *

Davis leaned on his knees gasping. Zoe held onto a tree for support as her legs trembled violently underneath her, threatening to give out. Veemon was dancing about under their noses.

"C'mon! We got to get out of here before he catches up! Are you listening to me!"

Davis gave him an incredulous look. "How…can you be…so hyper?"

"Davis!"

The brunette boy didn't even have a chance to glance up before he was hauled into the undergrowth.

"Izzy? Tentomon?" piped Veemon's voice.

"Hush! Owikawa's coming!" answered the familiar voice of Izzy. Davis felt Zoe lower herself next to him and peer through the foliage.

Within moments they heard soft footfalls and then Owikawa came into view, but that wasn't all.

"KEN!" Davis would've exclaimed if Zoe hadn't slapped her hand across his mouth in time. Owikawa walked through the portal obvious to the five pairs of eyes glued to his cargo.

As soon as Owikawa was through, Davis struggled out of Zoe's grip and turned to Izzy. "We have to go back! Who knows what that creep'll do to him!"

"Wake up, Davis! The only one that stands a chance is Zoe! Our digimon are stuck at rookie level, remember!" Izzy snapped. "Besides, Joe needs our help right now as well."

"We'll be no use to Ken behind bars," Zoe added placing a comforting hand on Davis' shoulder. "We need back up."

Davis scowled bitterly, "Fine, where are the others?"

Izzy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, we kind of arranged for someone to come back and help me with Joe seeing how the digimon couldn't wait to get back to their partners."

Davis stared at him. "So, we're lost?"

"Not lost exactly…"

"But you have no idea as to where we are or as to where the others might be?" Zoe finished staring at the older boy piercingly.

"He doesn't, but I do," said a rather hoarse voice behind them. They turned around.

"Joe! You're walking!" Davis exclaimed.

"I hadn't noticed," Joe answered sarcastically. There was a loud thump as Izzy sat down, eyes bugging out and mouth hanging open. Joe raised an inquiring eyebrow at the redhead.

Zoe rolled her eyes and stepped forward, holding out her hand. "Hi! I'm Zoe. I was in the cell next you. It's great to see you awake and feeling better."

Joe shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm not sure if you know or not, but I'm Joe." He motioned to the digimon peeking over his shoulder. "This is Gomamon."

Zoe smiled at Gomamon saying, "We've met. You said you knew where the others are?"

Joe nodded, "Probably at Rika's house. It's this way. Coming, Izzy?"

Izzy scrambled to find his feet with a little help from Tentomon. "OUCH! Tentomon! That hurt! You just don't go around shocking people!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter thirteen. Chapter fourteen is finished and will be updated next week. Review please! Even if it's just a 'job well done' or a 'you suck'. I'd really like to know what you think.


	14. The Dark Spore

Here's chapter fourteen! Now that school's started I'm going to be bogged down with work (first day and already I'm reading three separate books and accomplished two lab experiments in chemistry) so I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish the story. Though all my free time will go into writing! I swear it! So far I've been writing, quite literally, non-stop.

Notes about this chapter: I have seen the end of Season Two and Season Four however I'm going AU on them. I'm using points, such as the dark spore, and making them fit intomy story. I also know that Ken and Ryo defeated some Millenniummon or whatever that when destroyed released the dark spores into the digital world. I revised that.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl: Hey! It's so great to see your name come up on the reviews again! I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a year. But I have committed myself to do absolutely nothing other than write on this story during my free time. Hope you like this chapter!

SuperMegaGirl: Ah, the magic words. **nods head wisely** They work every time. lol Here's the next chapter! And thanks for the review!

foxbane: Thanks for the great review! You made me so happy! Joe's now wide awake and ready to join in the action! As for Impmon…**grins** Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

kaze karter: Loved the review! Probably my fav yet! Short and sweet, straight to the point, and (the best part) every word the best compliment a writer can get! Thank you so very much!

DragonKitsune (aka Tears of the Shadows): Thanks sis for all the reviews…**stares for a moment at the review screen and sweatdrops** And thanks for the support…**does a double take at the macarena comment**…I think…Hope you like this chappie as much as the others!

Jill: So sorry you couldn't read the rest of chapter ten. I'd do something but I really don't think I can. I hope you'll be able to read it soon! Thanks for taking the time to review!

between-the-stars: Youputastoryonline! Youputastoryonline! Youputastoryonline! Youputastoryonline! Youputastoryonline! Youputastoryonline! **jumps up and down squealing** Loved it too! And as for my story getting more interesting? **grins mischievously **I most certainly hope so!

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! SEVEN IS A FAR CRY FROM TWO AND I ENJOYED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but the history of the dark spore is complete fiction and has nothing to do with the real history of the dark spore in the series (that I know of).

Chapter 14

The Dark Spore

He was floating in a swirling black fog that filled his senses, muffling them. His eyes were glued shut and he couldn't open them. That was the first sign of returning consciousness. Slowly, the black fog grew thinner, allowing him to notice small things. Like the incredibly annoying itch at the tip of his nose, or the uncomfortable strain of his neck muscles, or the throbbing pain of his head.

"He's waking."

"Good. Begin."

With an effort, Ken wrenched his eyes open. It took a minute for his brain to start working again, but he finally recognized, with a sinking heart, the large cathedral-like room in Lucemon's lair.

A large calloused hand brushed away the hair from the back of his neck. Ken jerked away instinctively. It was then he realized he was sitting on a straight-back wooden chair with his arms tied behind its back.

"Hold still boy!" growled Owikawa's voice from behind him as the calloused hand grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back in position. "Now this might hurt a bit."

Lucemon flitted into sight and handed a small surgeon's knife to Owikawa. Ken felt on the blood in his face drain away, but with Owikawa holding him steady and Lucemon standing nearby, there was no chance of escape.

Owikawa placed the knife at the base of his neck. "Just a small cut…" he muttered to himself. It really didn't hurt too much, just a sharp pain which dulled soon after. Lucemon handed Owikawa a strange metal device that looked remarkably like those scanners used in the grocery stores. Ken could feel the heat enter through the small cut and warm the underneath. Suddenly, there was a flash of white hot pain causing Ken to cry out.

"Got it!"

Through the agony, Ken was faintly aware of cool lip of glass being placed at the cut. The boy gritted his teeth in an effort to control the pain, which seemed to be moving slowly towards the incision. Then it was out and the pain gone leaving Ken gasping for breath.

"Perfect! The dark spore is ours!" hissed Lucemon triumphantly.

Ken wearily turned his tired gaze to the two allies. Owikawa was holding a small glass test tube. Squinting, Ken could barely make out a black speck resting on the bottom.

Lucemon took the tube and walked over to a nearly erected cage in the center of the room, which Ken had just noticed. Inside he could see a plum purple colored digimon, whom he realized seconds later was Impmon. Lucemon smirked and grabbed Impmon's arm before he could move away. "Bottoms up!" He flipped the tube over and out fell what Ken was sure was the dark spore.

Ken watched horrified as the spore lodged in the digimon's arm. The screams echoed throughout the cavern as the imp-like digimon digivolved involuntarily. Lucemon waved his hand and the cage vanished giving the much needed space to the newly evolved digimon.

Lucemon grinned happily, like a child just given his favorite toy. Owikawa even seemed impressed. "Beelzemon," he whispered, "mega. Better than we thought."

Lucemon nodded, "Much better." He stepped forward to the new digimon, Beezlemon. "Welcome, my friend, to our humble family." Ken snorted with amusement, humble indeed. Luckily, no one heard him.

"Now, we can begin with the extermination of the Digidestined."

* * *

Arukenimon and Mummymon had long fled from scene of their merciless defeat. They had been hopelessly outnumbered. The new rookies had barely got in a blow before the two ultimates had retreated.

As TK walked out onto the lawn with the others, he was met with a surprise that drove Ken's abduction from his mind.

"They escaped using Arukenimon's smoke screen, but no one got hurt," a very familiar blonde boy was saying.

"I hate that witch…" a messy brunette boy grumbled.

"Tai!" a redhead girl scolded.

"What?"

"That's rude!"

"So? Not like she doesn't deserve it."

The redhead was brought up short at this. After a moment of speechlessness, she scowled and turned on her heal away from the smirking boy. As she turned she spotted those coming out of the house. Her eyes locked with TK's and she grinned.

"TK!" she called out waving gleefully to him. At her proclamation, the familiar blonde looked up, eyes wide.

"TK?" he whispered.

TK's eyes watered. "Matt?"

Within seconds, Matt had grabbed his younger sibling in a brotherly hug, which included a headlock and nuggie and exclamations such as "Geroff me!" and "So this is where you've been hiding, twerp!"

Meanwhile Tai had been tackled to the ground by his younger sister who was sobbing into his shirt. Even Takato was waylaid as Jeri threw her arms around the bewildered boy.

Yolei glanced around thoughtfully, "Where's Izzy, Joe, and Davis?"

"We left Izzy in the park to take care of Joe and to wait up for Davis and that other girl," Mimi said.

"Other girl?" Takuya asked abruptly.

Sora nodded, "Her name was Zoe."

"You're certain?" JP said stepping forward.

"Pretty certain. Why?"

Tommy explained, "We were separated when we were escaping."

"She helped us escape from the Dark Ocean," Biyomon piped up.

Kari stared at her in shock, "You mean you really were in the Dark Ocean and it wasn't just some dream?"

Gatomon shook her head, "No, when MarineAngemon, Guilmon, and Guardromon were sent to the Dark Ocean, the barriers thinned enough so I was able to contact you. However, Zoe had somehow managed to find a doorway in and was able to lead us out."

"A doorway in?" Ryo inquired.

Yolei shuddered, "That place, where Takuya, Tommy, and JP escaped through, that waterway was a path into the Dark Ocean. I've been there only once, with Kari and Ken, and if I never go there again, it'd be too soon."

"Hey, where is Ken?" Tai asked suddenly.

Kouji glanced over at Kouichi, "Wasn't he inside with you?"

Kouichi nodded heavily, "While you were battling Arukenimon and Mummymon, Owikawa managed to sneak inside."

"He was thrashing us," Takuya sulked.

"He could've taken any or all of us, but he only wanted Ken," Jeri murmured.

Cody glanced at the others saying, "The entire plan was to get Ken."

"Which means the whole thing was a set-up," Ryo concluded.

"But why would they only want Ken?" Henry asked.

Terriermon pouted from Henry's shoulder, "What's Ken got that we don't?"

Kari's mouth dropped open in silent surprise. Tai rolled his eyes. "Don't keep us waiting." Sora automatically punched him on the arm, focused completely on the brunette girl.

"Kari?" Kouji gently prodded her.

Kari turned to him, her eyes round. "The dark spore. Ken was infected with a dark spore. That's what he has that we haven't." A sharp in-draw of breath came all the digidestined and, surprisingly, Ryo and Kouichi.

"Not good," Ryo muttered. "Definitely not good."

Takato shared a confused look with the other Tamers and Chosen Children. "Anyone want to explain?"

"The dark spore is, essentially, the seed of darkness," Kouichi said. "They've been in existence as long as the Digital World, however very little is known about them. There is a rumor that they originated from the Dark Ocean. No one knows just how many spores there are, but finding one is nigh impossible. I know Cherubimon looked for them on more than one occasion. Often the others were sent out to follow some new lead, though all turned out dead ends or the trail was lost."

"You weren't sent out?" Tommy asked.

Kouichi blushed slightly, "Well, I…didn't listen to commands very well back then."

Kazu sniggered, "Sounds like someone we all know." He glanced slyly over at Rika who turned bright red and glared at the boy, her arms folded defiantly. Kouichi's blush deepened noticeably.

Tai grinned, "That's obviously not the only thing they have in common." Laughs echoed around them as the victims went on offense, sending Tai crashing to the ground.

Kari giggled as Tai looked up at her piteously. "You deserved that one, big brother." Tai pouted pathetically at this.

"Okay, back to the dark spores," Henry said grinning, saving Kouichi and Rika (who were practically steaming from embarrassment) from loosing further face. "If they're so rare, how is it Ken got one?"

"When he first entered the Digital World four years ago, we were caught in a sand storm. Ken was sick for weeks afterward. It was then, I believe, the dark spore lodged in Ken's neck," Wormmon spoke up sadly. "He was such a kind boy but the spore changed him, it controlled him."

TK nodded in agreement, "When we first met him we knew him as the Digimon Emperor. It wasn't until we defeated him in the final battle did the dark spore relinquish its hold on him." TK smiled, "It was Davis that trusted him right off. I was afraid he really hadn't changed, but he's proved me wrong. Ken's one of us now."

"You got that right!" called a voice from the gate. As one, the kids and digimon turned and grinned. There stood Davis, Zoe, Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Veemon. They were almost all together. Just one left.

* * *

And the end of chapter fourteen has come. Chapter fifteen is written and will be put online next week Monday. For those of you who wonder if I will finish my story soon, chapter sixteen is also written and chapter seventeen is almost done.

Once again, thank you all my reviewers! I write this story for you guys alone!


	15. Information and Planning

Hey! It's been a week and, as I promised, Chapter 15 is up. Unfortunately for you action lovers this is a talking chapter. Next chapter is loaded though. So, bare with me. This chapter was designed on revealing the couples and giving them some basis of planning.

Notes of the chapter: The information of the Fractal Code is brainstorming on my part. No idea if it's true. If it is, don't sue. If it isn't, use it if you like anyway.

Reviews:

DragonKitsune: No worries, nothing gross in this chapter. Though compared to what _you_ read that was nothing. Guys coming back from the dead…**shudders**

GemmaniGirl: Awe geez, I just love reading your reviews! You put so much into them! I'm glad to have a sympathetic reviewer, and you're right. Finding time to write during the school year is tough. Course that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty…Anyway, my oh so wonderful fan, Impmon will play an important part in this story. I hope you like it. Enjoy this chapter!

chocolatelover1: **eyes bug out** Geez! You read all fourteen chapters in one day! I'm impressed and flattered beyond belief! I'm so glad you like this story! Here's the next chapter, I hope it keeps up to standard!

SuperMegaGirl: Puppy dog eyes and the magic words! How could I resist? Here's chapter fifteen for my flattering fan! And as for too cool? **winks cheekily** I'm a teen gal, I gotta be cool! And you're pretty high on the cool scale yourself, ya know! **grins** Enjoy the chapter!

foxbane: Your shortest review ever but it left me staggering. That's good! That's very, very good! I left you speechless and I couldn't be happier! Those were the three best words out of all my reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

kaze karter: Wow…I have never had a more flattering review…**stares for a moment at the review screen**…gee, I'm so honored you think that highly of me! Lol, I'm not sure how much more my ego can take of you! Thanks for all the support! Love your reviews! Hope you continue to like my story! You're one reviewer that I'd hate to lose!

between-the-stars: **blinks **Boy are you hyper! It's okay it took ya so long. I'm just glad you liked it soooooooo much, lol! Yep, the plot's coming together. Just an odd twist here and there. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon! I haven't even seen the first season! **rolls eyes over the idiocy of some people**

Chapter 15

Information and Planning

It was a sight behold. Five boys surrounding a single girl shooting questions as fast as possible, two reduced to tears. Meanwhile, another brunette boy was being hugged on one side by a brunette girl and whacked with a hat on the other side by a blonde boy. A redhead boy was having his hand shaken rather wildly by a teary-eyed blonde boy as two girls and a brunette boy sobbed hysterically over a blue haired boy, who was looking quite disturbed. To round off the strangeness of the situation, standing off to the side was the most bizarre assortment of creatures and amused group of kids watching the scene play out.

Except one particular redhead.

"Yeah, it's great, a real long-time-no-see. For those of you who have forgotten, we've got a couple of guys out there after our blood and I for one am not going to sit around waiting for them to come and kicks our butts," Rika drawled.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Always the Ice Queen." Rika shot him a look but did nothing to deter what he said.

Joe extracted himself from his tearful friends. "Good point. For starters, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, I believe these are yours'." Joe held up an inscribed gold, a brown, and a light purple colored D-power.

The three boys gaped. "Where'd you find those?" Takato asked.

"In the park, you dropped them when we were caught," Joe answered with a smile.

"Everyone has their digimon and their digivices. All we need now is Ken," Henry said.

Kari nodded in agreement, "And a plan. We obviously–"

"Kari!" Joe interrupted her, gawking.

Kari paused and looked at Joe strangely. "Yeah?"

Joe mouthed wordlessly for a moment before choking out, "You're alive? But-But Arukenimon said…she said you were…dead?"

"Oh!" Kari uttered as she realized what he was talking about and blushed, "Well…it was a close call…" Her blush deepened as she sent a quick glance over at a suddenly uncomfortable Kouji.

Rika smirked and told the story of how Kouji had rescued Kari from Arukenimon's Acid Mists and had insisted on carrying her until she woke; happily aware of how redder the two grew. Tai slid an arm across his sister's shoulders. "Hey sis, remember how you used to always play princess and make me rescue you from the monsters? Looks like you've found your own knight in shining armor!"

"And while we're at it playing matchmaker," TK suddenly spoke up, sharing Rika's smirk, "I believe Davis has something to tell us." Davis joined the ranks of brick red as he stuttered unintelligibly.

"Young love, it's so adorable," Mimi told Sora who broke into a fit of giggles.

"I believe Takuya has a secret as well," Sora gasped out as she tried to stop laughing, and failing miserably when she caught sight of a scarlet Takuya side-glancing towards a pink Yolei.

Henry joined the girls, "So that makes it Rika with Kouichi, Kari with Kouji, Yolei with Takuya, and am I correct in guessing Zoe with Davis?"

"That'd be about right," Veemon answered cheerfully.

"And don't forget Takato and Jeri have been going out for two weeks, six days, twelve hours, and thirty-six minutes," Terriermon recited from the top of Henry's head.

Henry gawped at Terriermon to the best of his ability due to the current position of the digimon. "Takato and Jeri? They've been…? And you're _counting the minutes_?"

Terriermon paused, "I don't think I was supposed to say that."

Takato rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "Yeah, you think correctly."

Jeri beamed, "That's a thousand yen for me!" (roughly ten dollars in America)

Henry stared at them disturbed, "You betted on whether or not Terriermon would tell that you guys were dating?"

Jeri shrugged, "Terriermon talks a lot, but Takato said that he kept up the act of being a doll for Susie, we wondered just how long he could keep a secret."

"So what else have you let slip, Terriermon?"

"Hey!"

* * *

Izzy spread out a sheet of notebook paper and took up a ball-point pen. "Lucemon," he wrote and looked up, "what do we know?"

Tommy racked his memory, "He's a rookie with amazing power and he once ruled the Digital World bringing peace to the battling human-type and beast-type digimon."

"The power went to his head and the ten Legendary Warriors defeated him. They locked him away for years at the core of the Digital World," Zoe recited.

"And that's you, right?" Davis interrupted from Zoe's side. "You guys are the Legendary Warriors."

"That's six Legendary Warriors then," Ryo counted, "What about the other four?"

"Cherubimon, one of the three guardians of the Digital World after Lucemon's downfall, gave the four spirits to evil digimon. They were Fractal Coded so we have their spirits, but they haven't chosen any humans," Kouichi explained.

"Fractal Coded? What's that?" Tai asked.

Takuya stared at the older boy. "That's a very good question. What _is_ a Fractal Code?"

There came a loud groan from the twins even as Tommy gaped at Takuya. "You've been yelling Fractal Code Digitize since we first arrived at the Digital World, you were even the first to _do _it, and you have no idea as to what it is!" The older girls giggled, including a certain Yolei.

Takuya's face turned as red as his jacket as he exclaimed, "Of _course_ I know what it is! I was just making sure you guys did!"

Kouji rolled his eyes and answered Tai's question. "Digital monsters, or for short digimon, have a base code that starts them as a digiegg. The higher they evolve, the more codes are added to their base code. Fractal Codes are either an extra code added to a digimon not gained by evolution or all the codes of a digimon minus the base code. What Kouichi meant when he said Fractal Coded was that the digimon had been stripped to their base codes."

"Oh," Tai echoed weakly, both he and Takuya looking like they hadn't caught a word of what Kouji had said.

"Anything else on Lucemon?" Izzy broke in. When the Chosen Children shook their heads, he went on, "Owikawa."

"He created Arukenimon and Mummymon," Kouji said.

"He's not human," Kari murmured thoughtfully, "Remember; Azulongmon said that there was a much worse evil. I know we didn't think of Owikawa, but he's obviously not entirely human or digimon. Maybe the worse evil is something…oh I don't know…something in him? Or maybe he's working for the worse evil?"

"Which would lead us to Lucemon," Joe pointed out.

Tai shrugged, "Why not, I mean he's pretty bad, right? He's only tried to kill all of us."

Izzy tapped the pen impatiently against the paper. "Whether he's the evil Azulongmon talked about or not, can we get back to this?"

Ryo looked up, "In two attacks Owikawa defeated Justimon. What about Lucemon? Does it take him more than two attacks to defeat a mega?"

JP winced, "Yeah, but it's not pretty during the bout. He's too fast to get any attack in."

"Right, how about the digimon? How far can your partners, or you, go?" Izzy asked.

"JP, Tommy, Kouichi, and I can only go up to beast. Kouji and Takuya can take all the spirits, including ours, and reach Unified level. That leaves the rest of us defenseless," Zoe informed the redhead. "They can go into Fusion, which combines their human and beast spirits, but that's not as powerful."

"Terriermon and I, Rika and Renamon, Takato and Guilmon, and Ryo and Cyberdramon can Bio Merge together to get to mega. Takato and Guilmon can mode change. MarineAngemon is already at mega. Guardromon is at champion. Lopmon can go to ultimate," Henry stated.

"What about Jeri?" Mimi inquired.

Jeri smiled sadly, "Calumon is, for lack of a better word, digivolution." She was surrounded by blank stares.

"Without Calumon, our digimon wouldn't be able to digivolve," Takato explained. "The Digimon Sovereigns sealed the power to digivolve into Calumon to keep it safe from the D-Reaper which was threatening to destroy both the Digital World and the Real World."

"Oh." The others realized.

Izzy put his pen down, "Okay, this is what we're going to do…"

The group turned to him surprised.

* * *

Chapter 15 has come and gone…well, it's come anyway. I don't think it plans on going anywhere anytime soon. For you impatient folks, Chapter 16 will be updated next week and Chapter 17 the following week.

Sorry for the lack of action, next chapter young grasshoppers, next chapter. (a/n: XD Sorry Salph, couldn't resist!) Review please! Even if it is to rant about the couples! I really don't think any other than the infamous Takato/Jeri has ever been written. Correct me if I'm wrong. Review please! I love hearing from my readers!


	16. The Final Battle Begins

I'VE GOT 101 REVIEWS! **hugs reviewers** THIS IS THE BESTEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! Okay, so yeah. Today's my birthday. Had to get that out of my system. But seriously, 101 reviews? Gee wiz I never thought I'd get to 101! And this story isn't even finished!

Notes about this chapter: I have never seen the first season of digimon and it has been literally years since I have seen the other seasons. Therefore I have no idea if the evolutions are correct. If they aren't, PLEASE tell me! Thanks in advanced. Also, I don't know if Kouichi's beast spirit is correct. I couldn't remember.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl: Glad you liked the couples! Frankly, I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote that chapter. I'm just glad I didn't royally mess it up! And yes, high school is torture. I'm a home-schooled tenth grader and I get labs, essays, and billions of books to read each day. I've given most of my spare time to finishing this story. Like I said last chapter, anyone can use the Fractal Code definition if they want. So real free to take it! Enjoy the chapter!

DragonKitsune: Hey sis, as much as I enjoy watching you bounce off the walls because I'm updating, could you knock off the squealing? Lol, glad you like the couples' part. Hope you like this chapter!

chocolatelover1: Couples were just absent 'what ifs' floating around in my brain when I first started writing this story. Creativity? I'm just as lost as you are. It's just one of those many unanswerable questions. Lol, thanks for the great review! I hope you like chapter just as much!

Erinyes Star: Um…**rubs back of neck**…I think you reviewed the wrong story. Not that I mind, of course! Even if you didn't, I hope you liked this story!

kaze karter: Here's the next chapter, more action than the recent ones. And thanks so much for the compliments! Can't wait to read your next review! Enjoy the chapter!

between-the-stars: lol, I'm glad you found the last chapter funny! And I support Takari too, but my mind didn't want to work out some way for TK to be jealous. Too frustrating. Sorry. I attempted it earlier on in this story but it didn't exactly work out. The fractal code made sense? Seriously? That's good, lol! Oh, and arigato gozaimasu for being my ONE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! Hope you like this chapter!

SuperMegaGirl: You asked for an update! You got it one day later! Goes to show what the magic words combined with the puppy dog pout can do! Lol, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nada of digimon, so don't sue!

Chapter 16

The Final Battle Begins

The next morning found a large group of children and digimon deep in the park. Izzy looked around at their determined faces. "Any last minute questions? Everyone knows what they're doing?" A few grim nods but no negative shakes. "Good. Davis, when you're ready."

Zoe squeezed Davis' hand supportively as the boy stepped forward. Davis gave his best cocky grin, "Hey, no sweat, we'll win this! Just give them your best guys!" Davis, Veemon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Mimi, Palmon, Susie, Lopmon, Jeri, Calumon, and Wormmon jumped through the portal.

Izzy held up his digivice to the remaining. "Let's go."

* * *

Davis entered the painfully familiar cathedral-like room and glanced around. There was pedestal in the center of the room that had been toppled over with claw-like slashes. Davis involuntarily gulped.

"It looks empty," Kenta whispered next to him.

"C'mon, the crack's somewhere along this wall," Davis muttered moving his hands along the surface of the wall, searching for a breakage.

Veemon tugged on Davis' shorts, "Davis, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Davis gritted his teeth, "Less predicting, more searching. Izzy's group is coming through soon."

"Is this it?" Mimi asked a couple feet away, pointing at a nearly invisible shadow in the wall.

Davis glanced up and nodded, "Yeah, let's get going. Jeri, Susie, you know what to do." The two girls and their digimon stayed at the entrance to the secret hallway as the boys and Mimi continued onward.

* * *

Zoe jumped through the portal and into the huge room next. Behind her came Izzy, Sora, Yolei, Kari, TK, Kabutarimon, Birdramon, Halsemon, Nerfertimon, and Pegasusmon. The humans were riding on their respective partners.

Izzy did a quick sweep of the room and sighed in relief, though the relief didn't last long. The absence of Lucemon and Owikawa gave them time and a greater element of surprise, however that lent to unease. The saying goes: Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. As it was, neither their foes nor Ken were close.

Zoe got on Kabutarimon behind Izzy as the older boy pointed up. Yolei, Sora, Zoe, and Izzy flew up to the rafters, hiding in the dark shadows, leaving TK and Kari in front of the portal.

* * *

"Takuya, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Zoe, loud and clear," Takuya answered into his D-Tector.

"Lucemon and Owikawa are no where in sight, we're attacking on plan A, got it?"

Takuya spared a glance at Tai and Takato before answering, "Got it."

Takato picked up two pails with lids sealing them. "Plan A, guys! Pick up those pails!"

Henry and Kouji hoisted one each, both boys staggering under the weight. "Geez Takato!" Henry panted, "What's in these? Bricks?"

Takato grinned, "Nah, vegetable oil. Izzy had me pick some up from our bakery. It's not as flammable as gasoline, but it was all we could get for free."

Henry and Kouji stared speechless at him. The two glanced at each other and then edged nervously away from the pyrotechnics of the group.

"Right, everyone ready? Let's go!" Tai said. The remaining children and digimon entered through the portal.

* * *

"Do you have any idea as to where he might be?" Mimi gasped out as they clambered over the debris left from the massive cave-in.

Davis shrugged, "He wasn't in the main room. I'm guessing they threw him back in one of the cells."

Kenta paused in confusion, "But why would they do that? Every cell was broken out of."

"It's not like they have any other places to keep him," Veemon grunted as he hoisted himself over a particularly large stone.

Mimi scowled as the hem of her skirt ripped, "I don't care where he is. Can't we get there by another way!"

"Sure." Mimi, Davis, Veemon, Palmon, and Wormmon turned to Kenta who grinned, "Go ahead buddy!"

MarineAngemon smiled happily and complied, "Kahuna Waves!" A transparent bubble enveloped them and they floated above the debris down the hall.

Mimi's scowl deepened, "And you didn't think to mention this when we started getting all hot and sweaty?"

Kenta thought for a moment, "Uh…no."

Palmon covered her ears as Mimi began shrieking so loudly, that the bubble quivered under the impact. Davis jammed his thumbs in his ears grimacing, "The sooner we get there the better." Veemon nodded in agreement.

Wormmon stared in front of them sadly, "Oh Ken…"

* * *

"Just who does that upstart think he is!" Arukenimon's voice echoed through the open doors. TK and Kari kept their eyes glued on Takuya, who was watching his D-Tector, waiting for the signal from Zoe. Kari and TK stood on either side of the door with their Armor Digimon.

"What's he got that we don't?" Arukenimon snarled savagely. "We've been with Owikawa since the beginning! And we…we didn't leave those doors open, did we?"

"No, I don't believe so," Mummymon answered. The footsteps came to a halt. "I think something's moving in there."

Sure enough, something was. Lowemon walked out of the shadows and waved. "Well look who decided to show up from Loserville!"

Arukenimon turned an ugly puce. "Why you sniveling little cat!"

Takuya's hand shot up and Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon chanted, "Golden Noose!" The noose worked quite well as a tripwire sending Arukenimon and Mummymon crashing to the ground. Kari and TK leapt out into view, splashing Takato's vegetable oil over the two.

They sputtered in shock as Takuya stepped out and shouted, "Execute Now! Fusion Evolution! Aldamon!" The new digimon smirked, "Payback time! Atomic Inferno!" Arukenimon and Mummymon shrieked in agony as Aldamon's attack lit the oil covering their bodies.

"Shadow Meteor!" The two digimon were blasted back through the doorway leaving behind a fiery track. Aldamon, Kari, TK, Nerfertimon, and Pegasusmon turned and stared at Lowemon. Lowemon shrugged, "She asked for it with her cat comment."

"Enough chitchat, we've got company," Pegasusmon informed them as they hurried to the other side of the room, he and Nerfertimon taking to the air.

Owikawa and Lucemon jumped over the fiery tracks and into the room. Izzy nodded to Zoe and she yelled into her D-Tector, "NOW!"

"Execute Now! Fusion Evolution! BeoWolfmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Korikakumon!"

"MetalKabutarimon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Slide Evolution! JagerLoewemon!"

"Agumon warpdigivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warpdigivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Gallantmon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

"Attack with all you got!" Tai yelled, eyes alight with battle rage.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Electron Cannon!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Dark Master!"

"Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

"Volten's Hammer!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Thunder Clap!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

The attacks spiraled towards the two figures standing by the door. Owikawa and Lucemon each raised a single hand…and absorbed the attacks.

"No way!" Izzy whispered.

"Not even a scratch!" Aldamon gasped.

"They just absorbed it!" Tai gritted out. "All that firepower and they just absorbed it!"

"Wait…look!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

Owikawa was doubled over in pain. Lucemon's data was going haywire.

* * *

Hidden in the wall with Susie and Lopmon, Calumon broke into a cold sweat in Jeri's arms. Jeri glanced down in surprise, "Calumon! Are you okay?"

Calumon shook his head violently, "Not good, not good, not GOOD!" At this last good, the red triangle on his forehead glowed brightly.

* * *

"Lucemon digivolve to…Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

BeoWolfmon involuntarily took a step back from the ultimate. "This is bad."

"Ah gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Sakuyamon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I think it's about to get worse," TK replied.

And indeed, it did. Owikawa suddenly arched his back and screamed. Out of his mouth shot the dark energy he was so fond of using. The man slumped limply to the ground, unmoving. However, the children's eyes were focused on the dark energy that was expanding and contracting into a solid, 3-D form.

Tai's eyes bugged out, "Oh crap." Next to him, Matt swore violently.

"This isn't possible," Joe murmured.

Izzy turned deathly pale. "It can't be!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Sora chanted, eyes wide with fear.

TK stared in growing horror, "Is that…"

Kari clutched onto the shoulders of Nerfertimon. "Myotismon," the eighth child whispered.

* * *

And the Final Battle has begun! And with a twist! NOTICE: Chapter 17 will not be up until next week Tuesday. Sorry for the day later than normal but I'm visiting my grandparents over the weekend and I have no clue as to how to work their Mac. Plus you can't get on the net half the time anyway. Chapter 18 is finished. Review please! Love to know how I'm doing! 


	17. Beelzemon

Got back from my trip last night, so like I promised, chapter 17 has been updated today, Tuesday. This entire chapter is focused on Davis' group so if you wanted to know what was going to happen with Myotismon and Lucemon Chaos Mode, you're going to have to wait. Sorry! On a happy note, this chapter shows both Beelzemon (duh) and Ken plus a lot of action.

Notes about this chapter: I got a little carried away with Davis so he might seem a little out of character. Mimi might be too, wouldn't really know as I've never seen the first season. I tried to give the digimon some parts as I've been focusing on the humans mostly. Also, I am assuming that the evolutions last chapter were correct since no one told me otherwise.

Reviews:

kaze karter: Glad you think last chapter was funny! And I'm delighted to hear that it was a nice balance, that's what I try to do. Thanks for the review! I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter!

GemmaniGirl: Okay, 1: Thanks for the song! 2: Yes, I'm home-schooled. It was too stressful to try to keep up with public school with my headaches so we switched to home-schooling. The friend thing wasn't so bad. My best friend lives just down the street and my other good friend didn't even go to the local public high school. My other friends were drifting away anyhow. I'm actually learning more at home than in regular school (it helps that my mom is a part-time teacher). _Anyway_, I hope you like this chapter as it deals with Ken and it's action-packed. Enjoy!

chocolatelover1: Loved your review! And yeah, the two big bads are back and there's going to be some serious butt-kicking! lol, enjoy the chapter!

Shadypenpen: Yay! A new reviewer! And you're right! Lucemon and Myotismon are a lot alike… **rubs back of neck thoughtfully** …kinda funny that they're both blonde and bat-like…_anyway_ loved your review! It sounded like a movie preview, lol! Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope to hear from you again! Enjoy your reading!

foxbane: lol, loved your review! I hope I can pull this final battle off. **keeps fingers crossed** You'll be happy to hear that both Beelzemon and Ken are in the chapter, so I'm praying you like it. Can't wait to hear what you think!

Leshyaedawnfire: Nuh uh…**shakes finger with an amused expression**…I can't tell you _that_! It would ruin _everything_! You're just going to have to read on like everybody else! Lol, I hope you like this chapter, even if Lucemon isn't in it!

DragonKitsune: Here's your first Japanese lesson: Do itashimashite. It means 'you're welcome'. Now…**brings out duck tape**…you _really_ want to keep squealing?

Final Genesis: Gee, you're smart. Yeah, Kari and Kouji had the whole light thing going on. Kouichi and Rika were suggested by a reviewer. I couldn't really see Jeri with anyone else. Takuya and Yolei just happened out of the blue. And Davis was the best choice for Zoe (plus I didn't want the guy going jealous on Kouji, too much to write). I support Takari, but I wanted to do something no one had done yet. A little originality goes a long way, and it was fun! I'm so glad you like this story! It gives me a nice happy feeling inside, lol. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you again!

between-the-stars: It's okay it took you so long. I'm just happy you liked it! The trip was okay. I'll tell you more later. Hope you like this chapter just as much!

SuperMegaGirl: O.O Don't _do_ that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack! For a second I thought you really didn't like the last chapter! Lol, that seriously gave me the wake-up call I needed! Thanks a bunches! I was falling asleep and it wasn't even dinnertime! Thanks again and here's the next chapter for the fan I so owe! Enjoy! (aka, _loved_ your review! Can't wait for your next one! **wink**)

I dedicate this chapter to those hit the hardest by hurricane Katrina. : _Where there's darkness, there's light. It's a simple matter of finding the light. Never give up, for you will never forgive yourself if you do._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the crazy ideas bouncing around in my head. Those and the little quote/advice thing up there.

Chapter 17

Beelzemon

"Why, of all the people I could have been landed with, why does it have to be _them_!" Davis moaned, his face hidden in his hands.

"Ah cheer up, Davis! It could be worse!" Veemon reassured his partner.

Mimi's shrieking reached an all-time high. Davis groaned, "How?"

Veemon rubbed his sore ears. "Er…let me think about that…"

"We're there!" Wormmon exclaimed.

Davis looked up in surprise, "Already?" He turned to Mimi and Kenta. "Will two shut up! We're there!"

Mimi scowled darkly, "We would've been here sooner if that–"

"Mimi, if you don't shut up, I'm gagging you!" Davis snapped. Mimi glared at him but said nothing. Kenta looked terribly relieved.

MarineAngemon popped the bubble surrounding them and the group landed in front of a partially buried opening in the wall. They could hear the rush of the river below them but only darkness filled their sight. A shadow fog obscured the cell on the other side of the river.

Davis got on all fours and squeezed through the opening, pulling himself onto the old rusty ladder. Veemon appeared next. Davis helped him onto the ladder.

"Can you see anything?" Kenta called.

Davis squinted into the fog. "Nope."

Mimi crawled out and onto the ladder. She looked around. "Davis, I don't like this."

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Davis muttered as Palmon and Wormmon swung onto the ladder.

Kenta stuck his head out and shuddered. "Can't we ever go somewhere that isn't creepy?"

"Doubtful," Veemon answered.

Kenta sighed and pulled the rest of him out. "Ready MarineAngemon?"

MarineAngemon flew out into the open. "Kahuna Waves!"

Once again they were floating, this time over the river that led to the Dark Ocean. After a minute, the shadowy fog lifted slightly and they could make out the jagged lines of the broken wall. The closer they grew the more solid the walls became.

"Hey, do you see–" Mimi trailed off, pointing to a slowly forming dark object in the center of the cell.

Davis nodded grimly, "Yeah, be on your guard guys. You know what to do when we land, Mimi." The girl picked up Palmon and gave a wan smile in acknowledgement.

"We're there," Kenta whispered. The bubble disappeared and they were standing on the cold, worn stones. Veemon gently placed a reassuring hand on Wormmon's back.

Mimi hurried forward with Palmon while the others stayed behind to keep a wary eye out for trouble. "It's Ken!" Mimi hissed excitedly through the darkness. Davis let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. His elation was short-lived.

"What are you doing! Get out of here! It's a trap!" Ken's voice echoed in the room.

"That's bad," Kenta muttered in a slightly panicked voice.

Davis raised his digivice, "Very bad. Ready Veemon? Digi-Armor Energize!" His digivice flashed to life.

"Veemon armor-digivolve to…Flamedramon!"

"Death Claw!" Flamedramon was tossed into the wall like a rag doll.

Davis balked. "Not good. This is definitely not good. Mimi! What's taking so long!"

"You try untying a guy from a chair lickety-split!" Mimi shouted back at him.

"Fire Rocket!" The attack lit up the area for a second and Davis could see Ken bound to a chair, the remains of a gag in his lap, with Mimi struggling to unknot his hands and Palmon working on his feet.

However, Kenta saw something completely different. "Gah! Beelzemon! What are you doing!"

"Beelzemon? Who's that?" Davis demanded, grabbing the other boy by the collar.

Kenta nervously pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Impmon. Well, Impmon in mega form."

"Double Impact!" Flamedramon was thrown at Davis' feet and de-digivolved into Veemon.

Davis stared at the teen aghast, "A mega! No wonder he thrashed Flamedramon!"

"And now it's your turn." Davis and Kenta watched mutely as a tall, dark figure strode towards them. MarineAngemon flew in front of the boys.

"Ocean Love!" Beelzemon brushed the attack away with an annoyed expression.

"Davis!" Ken yelled out from the darkness. "His arm! It's got the spore! The dark spore is in him! It's controlling him!"

Kenta took a step back, eyes wide. "And giving him a power boost." In the darkness ahead of them, Mimi's and Ken's digivices lit up the darkness for a split second.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Mimi and Ken joined the others as their digimon attacked. "Davis, we have to DNA digivolve."

Davis nodded, "Right, Veemon!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!"

Kenta gaped, "Whoa!"

"At his arm!" Davis shouted.

"Sting Strike!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Ocean Love!"

The attacks slammed into Beelzemon's arm, cutting it open. Ken rounded on Kenta. "That bubble MarineAngemon uses! Can he locate the dark spore and pull it out?"

Kenta turned to MarineAngemon. "Think you can do it?"

MarineAngemon nodded, "Uh huh."

Beelzemon growled threateningly. Mimi stepped forward, "We'll cover you. Ready Lillymon?"

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon snarled.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

Kenta pulled out a card. "Digimodify! Speed Activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" the words were hardly decipherable as the little mega was put in hyper speed. The attack itself was nothing more than a blur, and easily entered into Beelzemon's body.

Beezlemon let out an enraged scream and lashed out with, "Death Claw!" The ultimates de-digivolved to their original rookie state. Beelzemon turned to MarineAngemon and Kenta, a savage look in his red eyes. He raised his gun and aimed, "Double Im–"

"YAH!" Davis slid into position, his leg outstretched, effectively tripping the tall digimon. Ken winced as Beelzemon crashed to the ground. Davis had pulled that move on him during a soccer match once; he had been limping in pain for a week.

Davis threw himself on the fallen mega, locking his legs around Beelzemon's neck as he grappled with the gun. Furious, Beelzemon made punch the brunette boy when Veemon appeared out of no where and bit down hard Beelzemon's hand. The mega's angry shriek filled the air.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried, ripping the gun from Beelzemon's hand.

Mimi grabbed the gun and pointed it at the struggling digimon. "Move and I'll shoot!" Beelzemon glared lividly at the girl, but the next second a scream of agony tore out of his throat. Ken flinched and plugged his ears, half wondering if he had screamed that loud when Owikawa removed the dark spore from _his_ body.

The screaming intensified, carrying on for what seemed to be eternity. Actually, it was roughly a minute before the transparent bubble burst forth from Beelzemon's arm, sending Veemon crashing into the last remaining solid wall and Davis flying in the opposite direction into the dark corridor that connected to the other cells.

There was a moment of dead silence and then Kenta's quavering voice asked the universal question, "Did it work?"

"It had better have. I'm not doing that again," Davis retorted bitterly. "I think I twisted a couple things…"

Ken snorted, "Well that's your own fault. You should know better than to take on a mega digimon with a dark power boost by yourself." The boy glanced over at Mimi, who was still pointing the gun in Beelzemon's general direction. Whether Beelzemon was still there or not was hard to discern due to the dark fog which was growing thicker with each passing second. "Cover me Mimi." The teen nodded and tightened her grip on the gun.

Ken stepped cautiously into the shadowy mist. After a few feet, he thought he saw a figure lying on the floor. "Beelzemon?" The figure moved wearily into a standing position. Ken took a step forward. "Beelzemon? Are you alright?"

The figure walked slowly towards the wary boy. The fog fell back to reveal that it was Beelzemon whom he had been talking to. Ken tensed, he really didn't like that look in the digimon's eyes. "Beelzemon, are you alright?" he tried again.

The mega halted about two feet from Ken, but didn't answer. Suddenly an arm shot out incredibly fast and a clawed hand grabbed Ken's collar, wrenching the startled boy up in the air and level with all three of the digimon's eyes.

"Drop him!" Mimi yelled, aiming the gun at the shadowy shape of the digimon.

Beelzemon, however, either didn't hear her or decided she wasn't worth his time. His entire being was concentrated on the youth dangling in front of him. "Where is Lucemon?" he demanded softly but firmly, enunciating each word with perfect clarity.

* * *

I'M SORRY! I couldn't resist making that the cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! **cowers behind chair**

Due to my trip, I wasn't able to write on this story. Chapter 18 is done and I will try to finish chapter 19, but no promises. My weekends are starting to look full, but I'll try my best.

Review please! I write this story for you guys alone! Literally, if I had _my_ way, this story would've been taken off fanfiction and thrown in the trashcan.


	18. In the Dark

I had intended on updating yesterday but schoolwork got in the way. Unfortunately I'm starting to run behind. **cringes** Trying to remedy that but no promises. As it is I'm not sure when I'm going to update next. Chapter 19 is about half-way finished but the rest of this week is looking _really_ full, with tests and field trips and friends taking up most of my time. So I'm apologizing beforehand.

Notes about this chapter: Not much to say except I'm starting to think that some of the characters are getting a little _out_ of character, I'm trying to fix that. The whole Kenta liking cream puffs thing was a spur of the moment idea. I really have no idea if he _does_ like cream puffs, but he seemed a cream puffy person. That and peanut butter didn't go. The cream puffs came from Calumon's affinity for them, if you wanted to know. Last thing, I decided it was about time I gave some semblance of an explanation about how there can be alternate Real Worlds and Digital Worlds. In future chapters I might go into a more in-depth explanation but for now…Same goes for the Shining Digivolution idea.

Also, it has come to my attention that a question mark next to an exclamation point no longer works. So whenever you come across a question that has an exclamation point at the end, it's because the question mark was deleted. Not because of an editting problem.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl: lol, funny review! Loved it! Like I said at the end of last chapter, I couldn't resist the temptation. **sheepish grin** Hope you like the conclusion!

DragonKitsune: **glares shiftily **You do realize that I wanted to make it worse, right? And that I had to restrain myself from letting Beelzemon full range in this chapter. **pouts** It's not fair! **scowls moodily** Well enjoy your K+ chapter, lil sis.

Shadypenpen: Okay, first of all, I absolutely _loved_ your in-depth review. Second of all, said review _greatly_ influenced chapter 19. You gave me plenty to think about in view of the ending of this story. However, I'm sorry to say there won't be any higher evil operating in the shadows. Myotismon controlling Owikawa is about as higher as I'm going to get. It simply won't fit in the way this story is going and I'm too lazy to rewrite the plot outline I've got down. That, and I'm trying to finish this story before Christmas. **blushes** Sorry if that seemed kind of negative. I really did enjoy reading your review, with all the different concepts and alternate ending outlines my overactive imagination supplied me with. It was fascinating! And, like I mention already, you reminded me of the one thing I disliked about the ending of the second season and influenced the next chapter (and the original ending of this story). So go you! I look forward to your next review! I hope you really enjoy reading this chapter!

foxbane: Mimi, the policewoman…**bursts out laughing** You're right! That's exactly what she looked like! Thanks a bunch for pointing that out! Boy do I feel really stupid for not noticing that. As for Davis' rabid courage, glad you enjoyed it! Personally, I thought he had an insane moment there, lol. I hope the Demon Dark Lord showdown will be to your liking. Until then, enjoy the present chapter!

Final Genesis: I sense intrigue. **grins** Perfect! I hope this chapter whets your appetite for some more!

Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura: Okay, one: There never _was_ any Takouji to begin with. Two: When a person is first attempting to write a somewhat romantic story, they _don't_ start out with yaoi. Three: Even if I was the best romance writer in the world, I would _never_ write a story featuring gay guys. Alright? If you like slash, that's fine with me. But don't insult my preferences or ideas of what makes a good story. And finally, four: Thanks for taking the time to review this story even though you are adamant about not reading further. **waves pleasantly **Bye!

kaze karter: **gasps** You haven't seen the second or first season! The second was my favorite out _all_ of them! Sheesh, those tv people better get the reruns up soon. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

SuperMegaGirl: lol, thanks for the review! I managed not to have a heart-attack this time! Sorry that this chapter is a bit late. Hope you enjoy it though!

Disclaimer: I don't digimon, and Kenta doesn't own the cream puffs. Those belong to Calumon.

Chapter 18

In the Dark

Ken reflexively gripped Beelzemon's hand, trying to pry the clawed-fingers off of his collar and allow life-giving oxygen freer passage down his windpipe. "I said drop him!" Mimi yelled. "I'm not going to tell you again!"

Two of Beelzemon's three eyes glanced over at the gun-wielding girl then back again at the boy he was slowly suffocating. With a self-suffering sigh, the digimon relinquished his hold on the youth. Ken let out a surprised yelp as he landed rather hard on the stone floor. He sat up with a wince of pain and gingerly rubbed his lower back. "That's going to leave a mark," he grumbled half-heartedly to no one in particular.

"Ken! Are you alright?" Wormmon inquired panicky as he scurried over to his human partner.

Ken tiredly nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm starting to get used to this sort of thing."

Beelzemon scowled over at Mimi, "You can put that thing down. I'm not going to attack. All I want to know is where Lucemon is."

Davis limped into view, testing his weight precariously on the leg he had used to trip the mega digimon. "And why do you want to know that?"

"So I can tear him from limb to limb, pluck the feathers from his wings one-by-one, roast his remains slowly over a –"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Davis interrupted, his hands held high in a stop-motion. He looked slightly green.

"I _so_ did not need that mental image," Mimi moaned as she clutched at her stomach weakly.

Beelzemon shrugged unconcernedly, "You asked."

Ken wearily stood up. "I guess it worked then. Good job Kenta." No one answered. "Kenta?"

"I think he fainted," came MarineAngemon's high voice.

Veemon appeared next to Davis, confused, "Why'd he faint?"

"Fear, I think," Wormmon answered, "He fainted about the same time Davis tackled Beelzemon."

Mimi bit her lip nervously, "Hey guys, is it just me or is this fog getting thicker?"

Ken glanced around, "You're right. We should get out of here. Davis, you and I can carry Kenta out of here –"

"I can do it," Beelzemon broke in. He picked up the limp form of Kenta and swung him over his shoulder. "I don't suppose I could have my gun back?" he asked Mimi. The girl blinked at him in surprise before handing the gun back to its owner.

"Okay, everyone get into a line and hold onto the person or digimon in front of you so we don't separated. MarineAngemon, you can stakeout in my pocket, if you want. You're a little too small to be on your own in this," Davis said. MarineAngemon nodded and took refuge in the breast pocket of Davis' jean jacket.

The group got into a line, Davis at the head with Mimi, Palmon, Veemon, Ken holding Wormmon, and Beelzemon holding Kenta strung out behind him. "Where are we heading?" Beelzemon asked from the rear of the line. Looking back, the fog was so thick Davis could hardly see the tall smudge of Beelzemon's figure.

"The main room. That's where the others are."

* * *

"Anybody got a light?" Davis asked abruptly after a couple of minutes of wandering through the even thicker fog. 

"So we _are_ lost!" Mimi hissed out venomously, voicing the doubts she had been having aloud.

Davis gave a distracted shrug as he peered into the shadows. "Not sure."

"What about Flamedramon?" Ken inquired. "His fire attacks worked before as a light."

Davis glanced back behind him at the group. He could only see as far Palmon's arm, the one that Mimi was holding. "Alright, let's try it." Davis reached into his pant's pocket and drew out his D-3. "Digi-Armor Energ–"

"Davis! Your digivice!" Mimi cried suddenly as the digivice in question glowed with the energy of digivolution.

MarineAngemon poked his head out of Davis' jacket. "Shining Digivolution!" the little mega squeaked with absolute joy.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'huh'?" Veemon piped down the line, staring in utter confusion at his partner's digivice.

"The Shining Digivolution, also known as Calumon," Beelzemon murmured in something that could be akin to awe as he gazed upon the light.

Mimi brightened, "That's right! Takato said that Calumon was digivolution, and that the Guardians of the Digital World sealed that power into Calumon to keep it safe!"

"So…what does this have to do with anything?" Davis asked completely perplexed by the whole conversation. Who cared that the light was digivolution anyway?

"When the Shining Digivolution wasn't sealed, digimon lived peacefully at mega level. Once it was sealed, most of the megas were attacked by the D-Reaper which reduced them to digieggs. They were lucky to evolve into rookie level. It was extremely rare to ever find a digimon at champion. The only ultimates were those that worked for the Digimon Sovereigns or those with a Tamer," Beelzemon stated, eyes narrowing slightly at this last.

Ken's brow furrowed into thought. "But the digimon in our Digital Plane aren't all megas either…which would mean that the digivices…" Ken's eyes widened dramatically. "Our digivices hold the Shining Digivolution. That's why our digimon can't digivolve without them!"

Mimi frowned, "But the other wild digimon can digivolve by themselves. Not easily, but they can do it."

Ken pondered this for a moment. "Their emotions activate the digivolution. So maybe the Digivolution isn't exactly sealed inside our digivices yet they can harness its potential."

"So," Mimi broke in, "our digivices are connected to Calumon?"

Ken stared at her in surprise, "You might actually be right!"

"Whoa, rewind the tape and hit pause! Digital Plane? What the heck is that!" Davis, who had been mouthing wordlessly in bewilderment for some time now while his eyes darted back and forth from the speakers as though watching a tennis match, interrupted finally having found his vocal chords.

"The Digital World is made up of several levels, or parallel planes," Beelzemon explained. "You can access these different planes by different means."

"Like how we can enter our plane through a computer," Mimi suggested, "or how Takuya's group can enter by a Trailmon."

Ken nodded, "We theorized that per Digital Plane there is a Real World, or a Human World. Though it is possible to get to the other planes while in the Digital World, there is only one entrance to and from the Human World."

Davis blinked, "Okay, so basically it's a bunch of alternate realities connected by these different planes?" When he got their consent, he continued, "So what's this Shining Digivolution thing?"

"The light coming out of your D-3, idiot," Mimi drawled. Davis flushed and glared at the older girl. Mimi rolled her eyes, "It's digivolution. The ability for digimon to evolve to the next level." Mimi suddenly blanched, "Someone shoot me _now_! I sound like _Izzy_!" The teen shuddered violently in utter horror.

"Hey…uh guys? Where are we?" came Kenta's panicked voice.

Beelzemon glanced up at the body tossed across his shoulder. "So you finally woke up? Good, I was getting tired of dragging along a deadweight. You really need to consider cutting back on the cream puffs." Kenta yelped as Beelzemon slung the boy off his shoulder and onto the floor.

Ken squatted next to the teen. "How are you feeling?"

"We–We won?" Kenta stammered out, wide eyed as his glasses slipped down his nose.

Ken smiled, "Yeah, thanks to you. MarineAngemon got the dark spore out of Beelzemon. We're on our way to meet the others and join in the fight again Lucemon and Owikawa."

Kenta pushed his glasses back into place and gave a weak, shaky smile, "Oh. That's–That's good."

MarineAngemon wiggled out of Davis' pocket and flew over to his Tamer. "You okay now?"

Kenta's smile strengthened, "Yeah, I'm okay now." His gaze met Davis'.

Davis nodded in acknowledgement, "Let's go." He held up his digivice and the Shining Digivolution parted the darkness.

* * *

"Lucemon digivolve to…Lucemon Chaos Mode!" 

BeoWolfmon involuntarily took a step back from the ultimate. "This is bad."

"Ah gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Sakuyamon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I think it's about to get worse," TK replied.

And indeed, it did. Owikawa suddenly arched his back and screamed. Out of his mouth shot the dark energy he was so fond of using. The man slumped limply to the ground, unmoving. However, the children's eyes were focused on the dark energy that was expanding and contracting into a solid, 3-D form.

Tai's eyes bugged out, "Oh crap." Next to him, Matt swore violently.

"This isn't possible," Joe murmured.

Izzy turned deathly pale. "It can't be!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Sora chanted, eyes wide with fear.

TK stared in growing horror, "Is that…"

Kari clutched onto the shoulders of Nerfertimon. "Myotismon," the eighth child whispered.

The figure smirked, "Not quite. I used to be Myotismon, true. However, now you may call me MaloMyotismon."

Kazu gasped as he checked his D-Power, "This guy's a mega!"

BeoWolfmon's eyes zeroed in on the other, smaller digimon. "And what about Lucemon?"

Kazu checked and flinched, "He's by-passed the champion level and went straight into the ultimate level! Shouldn't that be illegal or something!"

"Even if it was, do you really think he'd care?" Justimon retorted sourly.

Kazu winced, "Point taken."

Zephyrmon turned to Izzy, "What now?"

Izzy started and stared at her, "I…uh…"

"We attack," Tai spoke, vengeance returning to his eyes. "We attack with all we got. And we win!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 18, and as I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll get Chapter 19 up. It is currently half done but the rest of this week is pretty full. **grimaces** My apologies. 

Reviews welcome!


	19. Revenge is Sweet

Well, I did it! Of course my week didn't exactly turn out as I expected, but that's not the point. Chapter 19 is up and running! Though…**goes back and rereads chapter**…this has got to be one of the cheesiest things I've written. Well, it has its good points.

Notes about chapter: Like I said above: cheesy. So I'm warning you now. There's two parts, in the beginning with Mummymon's first line (though I think Arukenimon had a nice comeback) and near the end with Davis. More about that at the end. The only thing I feel I should really comment on is MaloMyotismon's 'story' from what I _vaguely_ remember in the season, Owikawa willingly allowed MaloMyotismon into his conscious. That's basically all I can recall so the 'story' might be a little off.

Also, it has come to my attention that a question mark next to an exclamation point no longer works. So whenever you come across a question that has an exclamation point at the end, it's because the question mark was deleted. Not because of an editing problem.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl: Looks like you didn't have to wait long. As for the Shining Evolution thing, all you really have to know is that their digivices are somehow connected to Calumon, who is basically the Shining Evolution. Did that help? Hope so. Wouldn't want one of my favorite reviewers confused!

DragonKitsune: Glad you thought so! Enjoy!

foxbane: Well, you didn't have to sit back for long! I'm delighted that you thought last chapter was funny! And if you thought last chapter had a big cliffhanger, wait until you finish this one! Hope it isn't too big. Enjoy your reading!

Final Genesis: Heh, trust your urges because you're currently on the right path. **winks** Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

Shadypenpen: Wow…I'm honored you think so highly of this story. I'm thrilled you enjoyed reading about my _vague_ idea of the alternate realities and digital planes. I originally had a more in-depth explanation, however it sort of got out of hand so I simplified it. Maybe I'll be able to place more in this story, but I'm not entirely sure. Also, how you contributed to this chapter might not be so apparent yet, but it should be by the end. I'll take your advice into consideration, as well. You have a very interesting quote and I hope your own fanfic goes exceedingly well. You've even caught my attention with your OC's title. Good luck and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!

kaze karter: **blushes** Your faith in my writing is very flattering. I'm no longer succeeding in my mental battle of pride now, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

between-the-stars: **sweatdrops** If you thought last chapter's cliffhanger was bad…I don't think you're going to like this one. **laughs nervously** Glad you liked the cream puffs! One of my favorites of that chapter as well! Everyone commented on Mimi's gun-slinging action…and to think I actually missed that part, lol! I _really_ need to see the first season! As for positive reviews? Nope! I think I'm so critical on myself when it comes to my stories that I make up for your lack-of. Enjoy this chapter when you have time! It's alright if it takes you a week or two like last time. No rushes. **winks cheerily**

warriorseadra: The digidestined join the dark side…**gets an image of the DD's wielding lightsabers and everyone forced to wear pink as Susie rules**…**sweatdrops** Thanks for the idea but I think I'll pass for the moment. It's just a little on the creepy/weird side if you get what I mean. Thanks for the review either way! **tosses pitchfork into pile of hay** lol, couldn't resist. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I am a _fan_ of Digimon, not the owner, a _fan_. That is why this site is called _fan_fiction. Work with me here.

Chapter 19

Revenge is Sweet

"Ah ha! I know where we are!" Davis exclaimed shortly after Kenta had woken up.

"Finally," Mimi grumbled irritably.

Davis ignored her and strode forward, no longer needing to use the light from his digivice to see in the semi-darkness. "Just a turn of a corner and we're th –!"

"Spider Thread!" Davis yelped as the attack wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Davis!" Veemon cried out as the spidery form of Arukenimon stepped around the corner, the _burnt_ and spidery form.

Mimi scrunched her nose, "Someone is in desperate need of a makeover."

"Mimi, now's not the time. Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, her tendrils curling around Davis' legs.

Mummymon loomed into view behind Arukenimon. "Pull, my love! Pull! Show those brats whose boss!" **(1)**

"If I weren't preoccupied at the moment you'd be a sizzling heap of centuries old fertilizer!" Arukenimon growled, and then closed her eyes momentarily, asking no one in particular, "Why do I put up with you?"

Palmon yanked Davis in her direction. "Because he's the only being in both worlds that actually likes you!"

"That's not true! Owikawa created us! We are the only ones that understand him!" Arukenimon snarled, yanking Davis back in her direction.

"You _actually_ believe Owikawa cares about you?" Ken laughed bitterly. "Owikawa cares about no one but himself." The boy's eyes darkened briefly. "Take it from someone who knows."

Davis winced as he was pulled in two opposite directions. "I never did like tug-of-war," he grumbled to himself.

"You don't know _anything_!" Arukenimon shrieked.

"Then why is he always pushing you around? Why does he treat you no better than slaves?" Mimi snapped, strands of pink hair falling in her face as she glared at the digimon.

Mummymon bristled, "He just doesn't know how to show his –"

Ken interrupted him, "His what? His affection? Did you ever stop to think that he doesn't know how to show his affection because he has none? I was evil once, evil cares nothing for affection!"

Davis gritted his teeth against the pain of being stretched in two. "A little help…needed badly…right about now would be good!" he gasped out. Beelzemon glanced over at him.

"When Owikawa's done with you, he's just going to throw you away," Kenta added.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to stay blind to the end or come out on top?" Mimi challenged, flipping her hair out of her eyes, one hand positioned firmly on her hip.

Davis was turning from deep red to an interesting purple tinge. Beelzemon rolled his eyes and pulled out his guns. "Double Impact!" Arukenimon and Mummymon catapulted into the wall behind them leaving a deep imprint in the stone. The two ultimates fell to the floor motionless.

Mimi spun around and began the tedious task of killing Beelzemon with just the power of her eyes. "What did you do that for!" she hissed venomously.

The mega cocked a gun wordlessly in Davis' direction. The boy in question was sitting on the cold, stone floor rubbing his chest with a pained expression upon his strangely colored facial features. "Davis!" Veemon squeaked guiltily. He and the others had completely forgotten his partner in favor of watching the verbal battle. The blue dinosaur hurried over to the brunette. "Are you okay?"

Davis grimaced, "Peachy." He squinted over at Beelzemon. "Thanks." The mega nodded.

Ken helped his friend stand. Davis waved him off as his face turned back to its normal color. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Maybe a few inches taller, but that's cool!" the boy said grinning his regular cheeky grin. "Let's get going! The others are probably worried by now!"

Mimi smirked coyly, "Especially a certain blonde."

Davis flushed brick red again, but this time it was not from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Davis stared into the dark interior of the cathedral-like room. It was dead silent.

"Davis, something is seriously wrong here," Mimi whispered from behind the younger boy.

Beelzemon stiffened, an animalistic rage emanating from his three eyes. "He's here."

Kenta gulped, clenching MarineAngemon to his chest nervously, "Who's here?"

A snake-like hiss passed the mega's lips, "Lucemon."

A high, lilting voice chuckled, "Close, but not quite correct."

The groups' eyes were drawn to a tall figure in the shadows. A vibrant light suddenly lit up the darkened area, though traces of the black fog still lingered.

What looked like a cross between a teenage version of Lucemon, an angel, and a demon stood before them. However, it was the gigantic form next to the fallen-angel digimon which caused Mimi to grow pale and gasp.

"Myotismon," she murmured even as Palmon stepped defensively in front of her partner.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the fallen-angel smiled with chilly amusement, "I am Lucemon Chaos Mode. My colleague over here is MaloMyotismon."

Davis stared in disbelief at the newly dubbed MaloMyotismon, "Just how many of you guys are trying to wring our necks!"

Ken grabbed the brunette's shoulder, "Davis…"

The boy in question glanced at Ken in surprise before following the other's gaze, and gasped. Strewn across the floor behind the two digimon were the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Chosen, and their digimon in a variety of levels, though rookie was the most prominent.

"Wha-What did you…_do_ to them!" Mimi cried, horrified.

Lucemon smirked delightedly, "_Do_? Why my dear girl, we simply retaliated! Your idiotic friends were foolish enough to actually think they were a match for us!"

Mimi face was overcome with righteous anger as she spun around to venomously confront MaloMyotismon. "_You_! We _defeated_ you! How did you survive!"

MaloMyotismon leered unpleasantly, "When you defeated me four years ago, my essence, or my soul, housed itself inside the bitter consciousness of the human you know as Owikawa." The kids and digimon stared in shock at the prone form of their former foe which lay a few feet off to the side. "Through his desire to enter the Digital World, I controlled him. His thoughts, his emotions, all were manipulated by me. In time, he began to notice my presence and fought, but by then I was far too strong and took complete control over his body. However," MaloMyotismon turned an amused glance towards the collapsed children and digimon behind him, "when your friends graciously sent their most powerful attacks at us, we absorb the data and evolved. I was even granted a new, and more powerful, body."

Davis glared at the two, "We won't let you get away with this!"**(2)**

Lucemon giggled and gazed at Davis with twinkling eyes filled with mirth, "But we already did."

Davis growled and held up his digivice, "Veemon! You – huh?" The boy broke off in surprise as Beelzemon stepped forward.

"My fight is with Lucemon. I'll ask you once not to interfere," Beelzemon said not looking from Lucemon to address the boy.

Davis started, "But –"

"No Davis," Ken interrupted shaking his head at his companion, "He can handle himself. We've got other foes to fight."

After a moment of indecision Davis nodded in agreement. Mimi tossed her head imperiously, "Let's teach this guy what a bad idea it is to mess with the Digidestineds! Palmon go!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

Davis grinned, "We're not about to let you have all the fun. Ready Veemon?"

Veemon gave an affirmative as the Shining Digivolution burst from Davis' D-3, "Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

Davis' and Ken's eyes locked and a silent agreement passed through them.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve to…Paildramon! Paildramon digivolve to…Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon mode change to…Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

Kenta gawked at the new digimon, pressing his slipping glasses back up his nose in utter shock. Even MarineAngemon was ogling at Imperialdramon. "He just…you and…and they did…with a…how…?" tumbled the bewildered words from the teen's mouth.

Mimi smiled amused and patted him patronizingly on the back. Ken smirked one of his old smirks, the ones he used back when he was the Digimon Emperor. He stared mockingly at a silent MaloMyotismon. "Ready when you are." MaloMyotismon snarled.

* * *

Off to the side, Lucemon studied the digimon in front of him. "The dark spore has been removed," he stated. "Where is it now, I wonder?"

Beelzemon sneered as pulled his guns from their sheaths. "Back in the Dark Ocean where it belongs. You're going to pay for everything you've put me through. So let's get started."

* * *

**(1)**: I wasn't feeling my best at the time I wrote that. However, when I reread that section I couldn't take out the cheesy part due to the fact it would've messed up the rest of the scene. **glares at Mummymon's line** I swear he had a Pokemon James moment there…is my memory kaput or do Mummymon and James actually sound alike…**grows disturbed**

**(2)**: **utterly mortified **I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe I just wrote the one most used line ever vocalized. I think I'm coming down with something. **grabs thermometer**…

So…I think that's one of the worst cliffhangers I've ever written. Either way chapter 19 is done. I have no idea when chapter 20 will be up. I haven't even written a page on it yet. So I'm warning you now. I have absolutely no confidence in my punctuality.

Review please! They're the only reason I'm writing this!


	20. The Sorrows of Battle

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the delay but this past week has definitely not been a happy-go-lucky kind of week. Basically migraine status has gone up a level for a bit. That and this chapter proved rather difficult to write due to the fact that this was the turning point of the whole final battle. One mess up and I'm doomed. I think I did a pretty good job of it, at the end. I even explained how Zoe could digivolve without her digivice. (Remember the Dark Ocean?)

Notes about this chapter: First up, if you have ever read Martin the Warrior by Brian Jacques then you might understand the whole daisy bit. Think of it as an honorific since I love that book. Next, I forgot to mention this beforehand, but I have no idea what cards the Tamers use beyond 'Speed Activate'. I'm just throwing in some unoriginal basics. Finally, Arukenimon's and Mummymon's spotlight is how _I_ think Season 02 should've ended. A very big thank you to Shadypenpen for reminding me of that fact! There are some big foreshadowing in this chapter and I finally relented and gave JP something of a part…a line at least…

Also, it has come to my attention that a question mark next to an exclamation point no longer works. So whenever you come across a question that has an exclamation point at the end, it's because the question mark was deleted. Not because of an editing problem.

Reviews:

Final Genesis: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

GemmaniGirl: Yay! Someone enjoyed Davis-tug-of-war! I had a lot of fun writing that part and hoped someone would find it amusing. I hope the anxiety you suffered from last chapter's cliffhanger is sated by this next chapter. Sorry there was a delay! Thanks for the comfort you offered on the cheesy-line bit. I needed that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

warriorseadra: Dark spore plus dark ocean equals dark tree…**shrugs** No idea, I've never been a math wiz. I suppose it would make sense but I've always thought of the Dark Ocean as being a _very_ secluded alternate plane of the Digital World and thus very hard to get in and even harder to get out. So going by that, any dark spores that come from the dark tree would never be able to get out of the Dark Ocean…at least not directly. Anywho, enough of my musings, I'm sure you would rather be reading and enjoying this chapter. Hope you like it!

DragonKitsune: Not bad? Not bad! That's all you can say! Sheesh, when I read to you you can't shut up. We _really_ need to work on your typing skills. Anyway, enjoy!

kaze karter: I'm glad you thought it fit, I reread it and want to bash my head against the wall. But as long as you find it needed I am in no position to say otherwise. As it is, I blush enough with your compliments. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others.

between-the-stars: As long as they don't affect the story too much…thanks for the luck! I needed it in the writing of this chapter. I took me at least a day and an half of thinking just to figure out how this chapter should go. I hope it lives up the amount of work I put into it. Enjoy!

Lady-Azura: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm so glad you like this story! Sorry for the delay in updating, I normally try to update once a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Gogglehead Lover: I'll take that as a compliment. As for the couples, I figured something new should be introduced to fanfiction. Sorry for the slight delay in updating this chapter, but I did as you said and worked as fast as I could. I hope this chapter lives up to all the work I put into it. (and yeah, I see what you mean with the pyro-leaders. Takuya, Tai, and Davis are downright hysterical at times but Takato's a lot more mellow) Enjoy!

Shadypenpen: Did you read the 'notes about this chapter'? If not, I suggest you do. And please do not contain your mad laughter, I very much enjoyed writing that scene and I consider laughter the highest compliment. **winks** I'm also glad you liked Mummymon's line, it's good to know it wasn't as half-bad as I feared. I refrained from focusing on Beelzemon's and Lucemon's fight in this chapter…simply because no one gains ground for quite some time, though I did add a little part for the fun of it, lol. Thank you for the compliments and I'll have to see if I can figure this Deviantart site out so I can read your fan-manga. It certainly sounds interesting! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! See if you can figure out what I've been hinting at for the past three chapters. If anyone can do it, it's you, since you are my most observant reviewer. **grins**

Firey Pheonix: lol, thanks for the endearing compliments! Sorry for the late update, but this chapter was a toughy to write. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nil. Nothing from Digimon and most certainly not the daisy comment, that belongs to Brian Jacques.

Chapter 20

The Sorrows of Battle

Jeri held the crying Susie in her arms. "Hush now, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

"N-No i-i-it's n-no-o-ot!" Susie sobbed.

Jeri caught the eight year old's shoulders and forced her to look at her. Jeri smiled softly. "They beat the D-Reaper, didn't they? The fended off the Devas and held their own against the one of the Sovereigns, right? So what makes you think that some flounced up digimon can bring them down? We just need to have some patience."

Susie stared at the older girl for a moment and then nodded, rubbing her tears away vigorously. Lopmon mouthed a thank you to Jeri behind her Tamer.

"Jeeeerrriiiiiii…!" Calumon suddenly gasped out. Jeri spun around and found the little digimon with his ears tucked in and holding his head between to teeny-tiny little hands. The triangle on his forehead was glowing.

Jeri paled, "Oh no! Not again!"

* * *

Lucemon studied the digimon in front of him. "The dark spore has been removed," he stated. "Where is it now, I wonder?"

Beelzemon sneered as pulled his guns from their sheaths. "Back in the Dark Ocean where it belongs. You're going to pay for everything you've put me through. So let's get started."

The mega dashed forward, eyes gleaming hungrily. And then, to Lucemon's surprise, he started to glow.

"Beelzemon mode change to…Beelzemon Blast Mode!" Black wings sprouted from the digimon's back and with one quick beat, thrust Beelzemon into the air. If Beelzemon was shocked about the sudden digivolution, he showed no sign of it. Without hesitation, Beelzemon aimed his guns and shouted, "Corona Blaster!"

Shaken as he was by this new turn of events, Lucemon barely managed to dodge out of the way of the attack. "If that's the way you want it, then so be it! Nefarious Wrath!" Thus began the feral battle of the Demon Lords.

* * *

"Flower Cannon!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Ocean Love!"

"Bull's eye, baby!" Davis crowed exuberantly punching the air with his right fist.

The smoke cleared and MaloMyotismon's cold laugh echoed around them, unfazed by their attack. "If that's the best you've got then squashing you weaklings will be as easy as picking daisies!"

Ken stared up at the digimon in detached amusement, "You've never picked daisies, have you? If you had, then you would've known that some are pretty tough to pick. Don't expect this to be easy."

"I will take great pleasure in listening to your dieing screams, boy! Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon snarled.

* * *

Jeri gasped as she watched the remaining digimon and their partners battle against MaloMyotismon. They were fighting valiantly yet even Imperialdramon's attacks were just doing minimum damage. They needed help.

Takato flung himself down next to the glitch in the wall, so he could talk to his girlfriend in whispered tones. "We've got to do something or they'll be flattened!"

Jeri bit her lip and looked him over. His caramel-colored hair was in disarray and his prized golden goggles were cracked and shattered. There was a shallow cut above his left eyebrow but he was otherwise unharmed.

She turned her gaze back to the battle and flinched when Lillymon was thrown so forcefully against the stone wall that fragments of rubble tumbled down with her. "What?" she asked, her voice trembling, "What can we do? The digimon need to be at their strongest to stand even a chance at winning."

Takato gritted his teeth in frustration, "There's got to be some way to get them that powerful!"

* * *

"Lillymon!" Mimi cried out as the ultimate de-digivolved to Palmon.

MaloMyotismon took advantage of the weakened digimon and shouted out, "Screaming Darkness!"

"MarineAngemon, go!" Kenta yelled, pulling out a card.

MarineAngemon flew in front of the fallen digimon and chirped, "Kahuna Waves!" placing a barrier between him and MaloMyotismon's attack.

Kenta sliced the card through his D-Power, "Digimodify! Power Activate!"

With the added energy, MarineAngemon's shield held for a moment, and then shattered sending the mega catapulting into the wall, dazed, but Palmon was no worse for the wear.

"This isn't working, Davis!" Ken called over to the unofficially elected leader.

"Got any better ideas? Cause I can't see any other working!" Davis shot back.

"Necrophobia!"

"Acid Mist!"

The attacks spiraled towards Imperialdramon. "Look out!" Davis yelled even as Ken yanked him out of the line of fire.

Imperialdramon glanced over his shoulder to see the disturbance. MaloMyotismon, ignorant to the attacks from his servants, lashed out and threw the other digimon to the floor. Grinning malevolently, MaloMyotismon looked up and was hit full in the face with the attacks.

"Well that was smart," Mimi quipped from her position on the floor next to Palmon. Kenta sent her a look of disbelief as he cradled MarineAngemon to his chest, anticipating the oncoming explosive feud.

MaloMyotismon glared down at the duo cowering in the doorway. "Just _what_ did you think you were trying to do?" Mummymon looked about ready to faint, but Arukenimon simply straightened her spinal chord and stared back resolutely.

"We were attacking your adversary, sir. We were helping you gain victory!"

MaloMyotismon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that so? And whatever gave you the idea that I would need _your_ help? I am more powerful than you can ever _dream_ to be! As of the moment I gained this body, I didn't _need_ your help! You are nothing more than annoying insects waiting to be squashed!"

Both took a stumbled step back, as though they had been physically struck. Arukenimon chanced a shocked and hurt glance over at Ken, who was watching them from a slightly safer position, his hands still latched around Davis' arm ready to pull the oblivious boy out of danger at a moment's notice.

MaloMyotismon seemed to ponder something for a minute before saying, "Since I have no further use of you, there is no point in keeping nuisances about. Screaming Darkness!"

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon shouted, her attack aimed directly at her creator.

Mummymon came to her aid. "I've got your back! Snake Bendings!"

Arukenimon's gaze locked with Imperialdramon's. The stronger digimon nodded ever so slightly and leapt into the air. "Transic Cannon!" Imperialdramon's attack slammed in MaloMyotismon, throwing him across the room to where Beelzemon and Lucemon were having their own furious battle. The two Demon Lords to no notice of their guest and frankly, Beelzemon showed great agility by leaping upon MaloMyotismon's fallen form and jumping right back into the air above Lucemon whilst performing an acrobatic flip and showing off his expert gunning skill.

As it was, MaloMyotismon's attack continued on a direct path for Arukenimon and Mummymon. Neither made any effort to move.

"What are you doing! Get out of there!" Ken shouted.

Arukenimon paid him no heed, but instead placed her hand against Mummymon's cheek and looked deep into the other's surprised eyes. "You were always sweet to me and have stood by me and supported me in everything. Thank you, love."

Mummymon's eyes widened in astonishment before expressing his absolute joy as he swept her off her feet and into a loving embrace…and then MaloMyotismon's attack hit home. When the lighting returned to normal, nothing was left in their place.

* * *

Jeri covered her mouth with both hands, utterly horrified by the death of the two digimon. Next to her Takato gasped, half out of sitting position, frozen in shock. A battered Kouji came into view; his hand clenched around his digivice so hard that Jeri faintly wondered how much more pressure it could take before it snapped clean in two.

"We've got to do something…we've got to digivolve…we've got to digivolve _now_!" Jeri's eyes widened as his digivice started glowing. Behind her came a low moan. Calumon sat with a bewildered Susie and Lopmon, holding his head as the triangle started to pulse with a dim red light. Jeri took a double take at the curious situation before something clicked.

She lunged out of the hidden passageway and grabbed Takato by his collar, yanking her boyfriend fully to his feet. "The digivices! And Calumon! That's how we do it! That's how we digivolve!"

"Wha?" Takato managed to get out as he stared at Jeri in absolute confusion.

Jeri practically growled in frustration, showing she had picked up at least one of Leomon's traits. "The digivices are connected to Calumon! We just need to activate that power!"

Takato blinked blankly at his girlfriend for a quick succession of five seconds before stammering out a, "Huh?"

"Of course!" Izzy exclaimed as he stepped up to the little group, looking rather disheveled as he absently sponged at a shallow cut on the back of his knuckles. "We use the digivices to digivolve so it makes sense that they are connected to Calumon. If we could just open that connection we could digivolve to our highest and most powerful levels!"

"How do we do that?" Kouji asked attentively.

"Well we…uh…oh darn it! I _knew_ I should've brought my laptop!"

"The same way we got our digimon, the same way we get the blue cards," Ryo answered as he limped into view leaning on a battered Monodramon for help, "the same way we Bio-Merged the first time."

Sora came up behind him and added, "The same way _we_ activated our crests. The same way Zoe managed to digivolve _without_ the use of her digivice. By our friendship with our digimon, or ancient digimon spirits." Her eyes flickered towards Kouji. "That's how we win this. By the power deep within ourselves."

"Then let's do it before we're too late," JP murmured as he and the rest of the children and digimon gathered together. The heavier boy was looking pointedly in the direction of the Demon Lords' showdown, where MaloMyotismon was regaining his footing, the thick black fog swirling around him almost lovingly.

* * *

Well, Chapter 20 is done, I'm sure you can feel this story beginning to close off. I have no idea when Chapter 21 will be uploaded. I haven't even started on it. But hopefully, with a bit of luck, it won't be nearly as hard to write as this last one.

Review please!


	21. Shining Digivolution

Sorry this chapter is late; I've been struggling on how exactly to direct the battle. The ending part I had a terrible time writing and it isn't exactly up to par with the rest of the chapter. Plus my life has just gotten more hectic. I seriously doubt I'll be able to write on this story again until Halloween. So don't expect an update before November.

Notes about chapter: I don't remember how the Chosen digivolved to Susanoomon so I kind of made up the digivolving part...reminds me of a w.i.t.c.h. episode -.-; .Can't think of any others…except that Davis has had a hard time remembering TK's name in the past of this story. Also, if any of you care to remember when Takuya broke down the wall in the Chosen's cell, that was the same thing to do with the explanation last chapter. The whole 'power deep within ourselves' thing. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Also, it has come to my attention that a question mark next to an exclamation point no longer works. So whenever you come across a question that has an exclamation point at the end, it's because the question mark was deleted. Not because of an editing problem.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl: You've never read Martin the Warrior! It's like one of my favorite books in the Redwall series! I've practically got it memorized! **takes a deep breath and gets out of fangirl mode** Anywho, thanks for the review. And I know the feeling, my sister's like that, lol. Enjoy the chapter!

Gogglehead Lover: Sorry for the longer uptake and sorry in advanced for the delay in the next chapter (see top paragraph). Anyway, I'm glad you like the Takato/Jeri pairing! It was fun to write their little scene. Hmm…_my_ fav character? Let me see…I'd have to say TK or Terriermon. Both are hysterical in an intelligent/witty sort of way. I'm also partial to the darkies and the loners, but only because of the plotlines and in-depth, mysterious personalities. I guess I like TK and Terriermon because they're balanced with a good dose of humor mixed in. Characters that you can relax with. Well, I hope you like this chapter!

Final Genesis: lol, you're right! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

foxbane: Yay! You liked the Arukenimon and Mummymon moment! That was the one thing I disliked about the ending of Season 02. Sure, they were evil, but they served Owikawa faithfully to the end and in return the guy deleted them! So yeah, I have a sense of fairness about me that intervened in writing the last chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

between-the-stars: lol, I _loved_ your review! Goosebumps and excited squeaks? Perfect balance! Actually, the 'winning power inside' was a kind of spur of the moment thing. **blushes** You really think this story is getting better? Thanks! I'm also glad you enjoyed the Arukenimon/Mummymon moment. I hope you also like the chapter just as much! (nah, it's okay. I wasn't really in the mood for talking anyway. Just hibernating, lol. It's gotten better. Thanks for the concern though **smiles**)

Catwarrior: Thanks for reviewing and for the compliments! I've never read another full-season crossover so I just kind of winged it. I'm glad it's gone smoothly! I hope this chapter is up to the rest of the story's standards!

warriorseadra: I can't answer the first question but as for the second, Lucemon (rookie) digivolves to Lucemon Chaos Mode (ultimate) then to Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode (mega and the dragon) which is actually an entity controlled by Lucemon Larva (mega) being his true form. Did that make any sense? Hope so. It gets kind of confusing. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

DragonKitsune: …that's not exactly what I meant…maybe you should read some of the reviewers' responses after the chapters you read (be they mine or someone else's). As for your questions…**self-suffering sigh and grabs thinking cap**…01(from what I saw of it) – Matt but I hold Wizardmon close, 02 – TK, 03 – Terriermon, and 04 – Kouji. Out of all of them? Either TK or Terriermon. Fav girl would probably be Kari. Fav boy? TK. Fav boy and girl from each season? 01 – Matt and Sora, 02 – TK and Kari, 03 – Henry and Rika, and 04 – Kouji and Zoe (no duh! Zoe's the _only_ girl!). Now after that tedious brain-wracking you had better enjoy this chapter, **gets mischievous look in eye** or else… (lol, couldn't resist! Enjoy!)

Firey Pheonix: Aw! You're too sweet! Sorry the update was little late…**winces**…the next one will probably be later (see top paragraph). Either way, I'm so glad you really like my story this much! Enjoy the chapter! (p.s. yeah, I deduced that much ;) )

Disclaimer: Me? Own Digimon? Riiiight…along with the man-in-the-moon and the Jack-Be-Nimble candlestick factory. **rolls eyes **Get real.

Chapter 21

Shining Digivolution

There was a moment of dead silence, minus the sounds of battle before them, as the children and their digimon concentrated with every ounce of their willpower on connecting with Calumon. Jeri watched apprehensively. If this didn't work, she didn't know what would.

Not surprisingly, Zoe was the first to connect. Following her was Ryo, then Sora and Kouji. One-by-one, they each connected. The Chosen with a more advanced form of their Fractal Code, the Tamers with either a blue card or a glow ready to burst into a vibrant light from the D-Powers, and the Destined with similar radiances. Jeri smiled down at Calumon. "Hold on."

"Agumon warpdigivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warpdigivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabutarimon! Kabutarimon digivolve to…MegaKabutarimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo held up their D-Powers. "Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Guilmon bio-merge to…Gallantmon! Gallantmon mode change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Renamon bio-merge to…Sakuyamon!"

"Terriermon bio-merge to…MegaGargomon!"

"Monodramon bio-merge to…Justimon!"

Susie held up a blue card. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to…Antylamon!"

Kazu pulled out a blue card. "C'mon, show me some love," he muttered and then sliced the card through his D-Power. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guardromon matrix digivolve to…Andromon!"

Kazu punched the air, "Oh yeah! Look out man, 'cause Kazu's got the good stuff!"

Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, JP, and Tommy stood in a small circle and aimed their D-Tectors towards the center. "Ancient Spirits Unite! Susanoomon!"

Jeri gaped in shock. Where the six Chosen had been stood a single armored digimon.

Tai grinned, "Now it's time for the fun part. Ready WarGreymon?"

Matt raised his digivice, "Let's show them how it's done!"

"WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

TK side-glanced at Cody, "Care to take them up on their challenge?"

"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

"Come on, Kari! We can't let the boys have all the fun!" Yolei exclaimed. The brunette girl gave an answering smile.

"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolve to…Silphymon!"

"Now that we're ready…let's show these freaks what happens to those who mess with us!" Sakuyamon cried.

* * *

Feint left, kick right, pivot turn, crouch and kick…it was a deadly dance of strengths between the two Demon Lords. Neither gaining the upper hand, neither willing to give ground. Lucemon had met his match in his own creation, and it was driving him nuts! If he had known just how powerful that whiney little imp would be at mega he would've killed him straight out! 

Lucemon gritted his teeth in frustration as he raised his right arm to block a punch. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized it was feint. His left arm rushed to redirect a kick. The digimon smirked triumphantly in success, until he was caught around the middle and thrown a good ten meters back. Lucemon gripped his stomach with a wince as he sat up. "Note to self: watch out for Beelzemon's tail."

He scowled at the offending limb before leaping into the air to meet his soaring opponent. As he rose, Lucemon saw a means to win. A wicked grin spread across his features.

Beelzemon had a moment to wonder at his adversary's change of disposition, before a voice behind him called out, "Screaming Darkness!" The attack hit him from behind catapulting him straight into Lucemon's gathering attack.

"Paradise Lost Punch!"

Beelzemon clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable…but it never came. Instead, he felt something, or someone, hit him hard and fast from the side, pushing him out of harm's way.

Opening his eyes in surprise, Beelzemon found himself, to his greatest shock and embarrassment, in the arms of Gallantmon.

The digimon met his gaze. "You okay?"

Beelzemon's temper flared, along with the fiery pain raging through his back. "I'm _fine_! I _don't_ need you interfering!"

Gallantmon shrugged, "Alright then." The arms supporting the injured digimon vanished. Beelzemon let out an undignified cry of astonishment as he plummeted to the ground. Thinking quickly, he forced his ravaged wings open, catching the air around him like a parachute. He landed roughly on the floor and let out a pained gasp, his wings falling limp.

Beelzemon shot an angry glare at mega above him. Justimon appeared next to him. "That was your own fault, you know."

The Demon Lord nearly jumped out of his skin, "Where are all you coming from!"

The other ignored his question and stated, "You should rest. We'll take it from here." Justimon jumped into the air and joined the fray against MaloMyotismon.

Beelzemon gaped after him in disbelief. "Hey – wait! You can't just…get back here metal-head!"

* * *

Davis stared blankly at the battle raging between the fallen-and-recently-restored digidestined and Lucemon and MaloMyotismon. "What…just happened?"

"They had a secret stash of energy drinks and didn't tell us about it?" Kenta offered.

"Not likely," a smile crept onto Ken's face, "but it looks like we won't be fighting this alone."

"Yeah, well feel free to join in anytime!" came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around.

"TK!" Davis exclaimed, waving enthusiastically.

The blonde boy gave him a weird look. "Davis, I think that's the first time you've ever gotten my name right." Next to him, Yolei and Kari giggled.

Davis flushed, "No it's not!"

Cody stepped forward, "Don't worry, Zoe's in battle. It's good to see you Ken."

Ken nodded in acknowledgement, "Likewise."

Suddenly, TK found his arms full of a crying Mimi as the girl flung herself upon him. "We're all together again! It makes me so happy!" she sobbed. With a very disturbed expression, TK awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Screaming Darkness!"

"Nefarious Wrath!"

The kids turned their attention back to the battle in time to see the digimon get blown away. Lucemon and MaloMyotismon were left standing alone, breathing heavily. MaloMyotismon laughed, "You think you can beat us! Take a look around you! The black fog originates from the Dark Ocean. We draw on its negative energy. This is _our_ playground!"

The shadowy mist twirled and danced before the children's eyes, becoming thicker and denser with each passing moment.

"This isn't good," Joe murmured.

Izzy bit his lip thoughtfully, "If we all attacked as one…we might be able to defeat them individually, but not both. We either need to become more powerful, or separate them…but how?"

Mimi looked up from TK's shoulder. "Did you count in Palmon and Beelzemon?"

Izzy stared at her for a moment before blushing and agitatedly rubbed the back of neck. "Er…actually I…think I kind of missed them?"

"Well in that case, we'll get Lucemon out of the way while you guys deal with MaloMyotismon," Susanoomon said.

"We?" Davis asked perplexed.

Kazu shrugged, "The Chosen did something really weird. All six of them are Susanoomon."

Davis stared at the teen, "_All_ of them?"

"Yep."

Susanoomon jumped into the air and faced Lucemon. "It's time we started to wrap things up. Heaven's Thunder!" Lucemon dodged out of the way; and inevitably away from MaloMyotismon.

Tai and Davis stepped to the front lines, Gallantmon above them with Omnimon and Imperialdramon. "Give it all you got! Attack!"

* * *

Okay! Is everybody paying attention? ARE YOU LISTENING! Much better. Now, the next chapter probably won't be up until sometime in November (for further details read the first paragraph). I'm _really_ sorry for this and before you say 'if you're going on vacation can't you access a computer?' I'm stating that the first place has no electricity and the second place has no internet connection (well they do but I can't get it to work for my life). I'm stuck so prepare yourself for a long wait.

A thank you to all my devoted reviewers and a welcome to any and all newbies! I write this for you guys alone!


	22. What it Takes

This chapter is a little later than I expected so it's also a little longer than normal! Anyway, this story is coming to a close. Next chapter is the end. **cheers** This will be the second story I have officially finished!

Notes about the chapter: Can't really think of anything to say. Just a little mention that my younger sister, the reviewer DragonKitsune, requested a scene taken from Yolei's point of view. You're welcome sis.

Also, it has come to my attention that a question mark next to an exclamation point no longer works. So whenever you come across a question that has an exclamation point at the end, it's because the question mark was deleted. Not because of an editing problem.

Reviews:

GemmaniGirl: Heh, Gallantmon's catch was my favorite part of the last chapter too. I'm delighted you enjoyed Kenta's quote! The fact that you liked it so much keeps me laughing every time I read your review, lol. I hope the wait wasn't too long. Just one more chapter left and this story is done, so no more irregular waits.

Gogglehead Lover: Sorry for the long wait, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for it. You know, you're the first person who has ever thanked me for writing. That has got to be one of the most flattering things someone has ever told me. So thank you very much in turn for reading my story! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Final Genesis: And the fun (finally) continues! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 21 but…indigestion? **blinks** That's…new…definitely something you don't hear every day…**sweatdrops **Well, anyway, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

foxbane: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The story's living up to its title and I couldn't be happier! I'm glad you like the Calumon bit. That was very difficult to write. Enjoy the chapter!

DragonKitsune: Hey sis, read the 'notes about the chapter'. Okay, now to answer your review. No I couldn't do it when you weren't here because I had (and still have) school work to do, not to mention a billion books from the library to read. Yes the Chosen can digivolve (you spelled it right) into one digimon. I can show you a pic if you like. Susanoomon is pronounced: sew-sa-noh-oh-mahn. It's from Japanese mythology. A guy named Susanoo-no-mikoto killed this eight-headed serpent…yadda yadda yadda…became a hero, the usual. And yes, this is your best answer yet. **claps** Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

Catwarrior: I'm glad you like the pairings! Couldn't Davis and Zoe into this chapter but I did get some Takuya and Yolei so I hope that makes up for something. Sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter is just as 'sweet' as you expect it to be, lol!

warriorseadra: Thanks for reviewing! As to answer your questions (in order): read this chapter to find out, this is a K+ and I intend to keep it that way for the younger readers, I toyed with the idea but decided against it as it would finish things off too quickly. Enjoy the chapter!

between-the-stars: **blushes** Thanks! And if you're slow than I'm retarded. I didn't notice until you pointed it out and I'm writing the story here! Lol But now that you mentioned it I realize just how much easier this is to write than Swiss Family Yugioh, which also had bunches of characters and also turned out horrible. I think the key is to either pick a single character to follow from their point of view or don't make it an in-depth story. In another words, to get into the characters' heads and figure out their morals and complex feelings for the situation is a big no-no. Did that make any sense or did I only confuse you? Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Burning Passion: YAY! A new reviewer! Welcome to my humble story and I hope you enjoy your stay. XD Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I hope to hear from you again at the end of this chapter! My apologies for the long wait, but it couldn't be helped. Life and reality calls. **exasperated sigh**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Heck, I don't even own the computer I'm typing at!

Chapter 22

What it Takes

Tai and Davis stepped to the front lines, Gallantmon above them with Omnimon and Imperialdramon. "Give it all you got! Attack!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

Mimi clutched her digivice close, eyes shut. All of a sudden light flared from the screen and the girl held the device above her head. "Let's go Palmon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

The newly formed ultimate eagerly joined the ranks of digimon. "Flower Cannon!"

"Volten's Hammer!"

"Transic Cannon!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Static Force!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gatling Attack!"

"Ocean Love!"

"Thunder Clap!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Corona Blaster!"

Tai watched with baited breath as all the attacks spiraled together towards a shocked MaloMyotismon. The mega digimon gritted his teeth in anger as he raised his hands. "Screaming Darkness!"

His attack met theirs head on. It was a battle of strength, a battle Tai hoped they'd win…a battle they _needed_ to win.

Swirls of color fought for dominance over the deadly crimson. Sweat dripped down the side of Tai's face. He clenched his hand tightly into a fist. "C'mon…c'mon…" Inch by slow inch, MaloMyotismon's attack was pushed back. A look of disbelief passed over his features the moment before his attack gave completely away and the digimons' attacks arched through the air at an incredible speed, slamming into the mega level digimon. A piercing scream echoed off the walls of the domed chamber before the largest explosion Tai had ever witnessed enveloped their enemy.

* * *

"Celestial Blade!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!"

Lucemon scowled as he once more blocked a slash from his opponent's sword. This was not good. All Susanoomon needed was an opening and he'd be history…again!

A scream disrupted his thoughts. Susanoomon paused and glanced over at the commotion. Not one to lose an opportunity, Lucemon shouted aloud, "Ultimate Sacrifice!" The attack enveloped his advisory, leaving Lucemon free to see what the uproar was about.

The smoke cleared…and the data of his partner floated through the air. Lucemon could barely restrain his eyes from bugging out of their sockets. This was _not_ good. Without MaloMyotismon, he wouldn't stand a chance! Not with so many! He needed to get stronger…he needed to…

Lucemon's train of thought trailed away as an idea flashed through his mind. Of _course_! A quick glance at Susanoomon confirmed that the digimon was down for now, though he had managed to keep his hybrid form against all odds. Another glance told him the other nuisances were celebrating a victory.

A predatory grin crept into place. Perfect.

He leapt into the air, heading straight for MaloMyotismon's data.

* * *

Tai gaped at what was left of MaloMyotismon, the demon they had fought against for four years. He was gone. For good.

"We did it!" Sora screamed as she, Mimi, and Yolei held hands as they jumped around for joy.

Kari sunk to the ground in shock. "He's gone…He's really gone!"

"Oh yeah! Who's the mon? You're the mon!" Davis crowed exuberantly, pointing at his partner as he performed some macho-man steps around a stunned Ken.

TK gazed stupefied at the sparkly mass of data. "I can't…believe it…"

Behind him, Matt muttered in wide-eyed astonishment, "You and me both, little bro."

"It…worked!" Izzy mumbled in disbelief as his shaky legs gave out from underneath him and he flopped down on the debris-covered floor.

Joe patted the shoulder of his oblivious friend. "We never doubted you for a moment, Izzy." Next to him Cody nodded, a small smile playing across his features.

"We did it! We did it!" Kazu and Kenta chanted as music to their victory dance. With an elaborate ballet pivot-turn, Kazu spun around and pointed in the general direction Lucemon and Susanoomon had flown. "Take that sucker!" He paused and moved into a more normal stance. "Hey Kenta, where'd Lucemon go?"

Kenta froze and joined his best friend in his search. "I don't know. He was over there a moment ago…"

"Takato! Look out!" Jeri screamed, running up to the group.

Gallantmon came crashing to the ground as Lucemon sped passed him. "Gallantmon! Are you alright?" MegaGargomon cried.

"Fine," Gallantmon replied as he hefted himself to his feet. "What's he doing!"

Beelzemon suddenly flew in pursuit. "Don't let him get to the data!"

Tai gasped as realization struck him like a lightning bolt, "He's going to absorb the data! Omnimon!"

"Way ahead of you Tai. Let's go!"

But they were too late…

The triangle on Calumon's head burst to life. "Lucemon Chaos Mode digivolve to…Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode!"

Beelzemon banked his wings, slowing his forward boost as a humongous dragon formed mere meters from him. The dragon turned so that a single, but enormously big, eye gazed down at him. A deep, throaty rumble shook the air.

"Is he…laughing!" TK asked incredulously. Beelzemon quickly back-winged from the monstrosity.

Tai took a deep calming breath. "Guys, we're going to have to attack. Search for any weakness and exploit it. Ready?"

Before anyone could answer, the dragon lifted into the air and rammed into the passageway towards the cells. Problem was, the dragon's bulk was much too large to fit through the door. For moment, he was stuck in the threshold.

"Magna Thunder!" Susanoomon shouted. The attack detonated upon Lucemon's hind leg.

"Susanoomon, what happened? You look a wreck!" came Terriermon's ever observant voice from MegaGargomon.

"Our concentration slipped," was the half-hearted reply, "but that doesn't matter now, Lucemon can't survive that attack."

A sneer found its way onto Beelzemon's face, "Really? Could've fooled me."

Susanoomon glanced over at him irritated, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Matt suddenly swore, "His leg! It's regenerating!" The skin was indeed knitting itself back together. At that instant, the walls gave way and allowed Lucemon entrance.

"Aw! Come on! What's it take to beat this guy!" Davis cried in exasperation. No one deigned to answer him as human and digimon raced after the dragon, trying to ignore the increasingly violent shakes the building was giving.

* * *

The darkness was thickening. It would be impossible to see save for the lights of the digivices. Every once in a while, the pinpricks of light would bounce off of Lucemon's large form that they followed. Ever so often, however, they could see a glowing silver…thing, for lack of better word.

By the end of their trek, the black fog was so dense, Yolei was certain if she had a knife she would be able to slice through it! As it was, they had made it to the origin of the mist, the Dark River. A chill swept up her spine and she involuntarily glanced up at Susanoomon. Oh how she wished that Takuya could be standing here next to her instead of fighting in the front lines. It was a childish thought, sure, but when it came to the Dark Ocean she was passed caring. One trip there was enough to keep her extremely wary of the thing, thank you very much.

The floor abruptly shifted, sending many of the kids to the ground. Off to the side, Yolei heard Izzy remark, "This place is coming down. We need to finish this up fast and get out of here!"

There was a brilliant flash of light as the digimon's attacks spiraled to where Lucemon hovered, which was directly over the Dark River. Yolei squinted into the flickering shadows. There was something…

A high-pitched, almost ear-piercing, voice whispered suddenly, "Destroy them! Leave none alive!"

Another flash of light and Yolei could make out for a split second a large silvery orb being held in the dragon's claws.

"Nothing's working! He keeps regenerating himself!" shouted Sora as the gash made from Garudamon's attack healed itself.

"Tide of Despair!" rumbled Lucemon. In a deep voice, _very_ deep voice. Not at all like the higher one before.

The digimon were thrown back, many de-digivolved, as a vague idea began to take shape in Yolei's analytical mind. The purple haired girl ignored the shouts and cries of the battle around her, her eyes locking on the vast black form of what was Lucemon.

"Yes! Yes! Victory is mine!" shrieked the high voice.

"Shield of the Just!" The silver sphere glinted mockingly in the light Gallantmon's attack.

"Fool! Nothing can harm me! I am _invincible_!" From the orb…

Yolei sprinted to the front lines. "The orb! Attack the orb!" she screamed.

Silphymon stared at her. "Yolei! What are you –?"

Yolei spun to face her partner, long strands of hair cruelly whipping in her face as she glared. "Just do it!"

Time seemed to stand still as those around her contemplated her statement. Then Susanoomon nodded. "Omnimon! Imperialdramon! Distract him!" Without a word, the two digimon flew into position.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Positron Laser!"

Susanoomon flew towards the orb.

"It's a trick! Protect me! _Protect me_!" screeched the sphere. The dragon moved to comply.

"Static Force!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

Silphymon, Sakuyamon, and Beelzemon appeared before Susanoomon. Sakuyamon sent the latter a smile. "We got your back." Susanoomon's path was clear.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Celestial Blade!"

The orb shattered, along with the dragon. A wave of raw energy wiped over the digimon causing them to de-digivolve.

"Takuya!" Yolei cried as the boy tumbled to the ground. Despite the shaky floor, the girl skidded to a stand next to him. Takuya groaned and sat up. "Are you alright?" she asked concernedly kneeling down.

Takuya glanced at her and smiled, his cheeks tinged pink. "Never been better."

"You fools! All you have done is unleash a tidal wave of power! It will destroy this place!"

The digidestined and digimon looked up at the being which had spoke.

Takuya's jaw dropped, "We've been fighting a _shrimp_!"

The shrimp-like mega visible bristled, "I am _not_ a shrimp!"

A loud crack echoed in the air around them. "It doesn't matter what he is! We got to get out of here now!" Izzy yelled.

Lucemon Larva cackled, "No one will escape! You will all perish here and I shall have my revenge!"

Beelzemon stepped forward. He had remarkably remained in mega form during the wave. The look of determination in his eyes was the only reason they needed to know the how. "Get out of here. I can take this worm."

Kouji helped Kari off the ground. "Then let's get going."

Beelzemon waited until the last of the digimon and their humans had disappeared before turning his attention back to Lucemon. The quaking had reached an all time high and the mega could here thunderous thuds in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he watched Lucemon gather the black fog to him.

It was time to exact his revenge.

* * *

And thus ends Chapter 22. I plan on Chapter 23 being the last one in this story. As for _when_ Chapter 23 will be posted, I have no idea. It could be sometime next week, it could a month from now. Life has just gotten a bit too complex for my likely. So I'll try my best but no promises.

Please review!


	23. The End

Okay, I'd like to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. It's been more than a little hectic with migraines, deaths in the family, my sister's birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas coming up, and finally my being sick (which I still am, by the way, I can barely speak as it is).

I also would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers for, well reviewing! Especially GemmaniGirl who has read this story since day one. Thank you so much!

Notes about this chapter: Um, Gennai. I haven't the foggiest clue as to what the guy is, who the guy is, or how he does the merlin-thing (getting younger instead of older) so bare with me. I've only seen season 02 and really don't remember what they talked about in the episodes with Gennai and his clones (**shudders** clones, that's just wrong). The lowest Digital Plane comment refers to the 'core' of the Digital World in season 04. So Frontier's plane is one of the lowest planes. The Realm of Darkness is all mine. Take it for your own stories if you want. And finally, I gave the couples a little spotlight. Enjoy!

Also, it has come to my attention that a question mark next to an exclamation point no longer works. So whenever you come across a question that has an exclamation point at the end, it's because the question mark was deleted. Not because of an editing problem.

Anonymous Reviews:

DragonKitsune: I only get off to shower and eat, little sis? Who has been on for the past week 24-7? Hmm? I'm glad you're going to miss this. That means that I've written a good story. And if you _really_ miss it, you can write a sequel! How about that? Lol, enjoy the last chapter sis.

For any signed review, I'll be messaging you.

Disclaimer: Own Digimon? Would I be jumping up and down for joy that I've _finally_ finished this story if I did? I don't think so!

Chapter 23

The End

The building was collapsing around them. Individual stones or hunks of mortar, it all fell. They had to get out of here. Now.

Kouji didn't reflect on _why_ he was holding Kari's hand. If he had, he might've wondered when he had first grabbed it. But now was not the time. They had to get out. Kari had to get out. His hand tightened around hers. The portal was just ahead. They had to make it.

* * *

Rika was scared. Not that she would admit it out loud, mind you, but that didn't change the fact that she was terrified that they wouldn't make it. That they'd be too late.

Rika jerked to a halt as she heard a loud rumbled above her. She glanced up to see a large chunk of mortar breaking away from the vaulted ceiling directly over her.

"RIKA! LOOK OUT!" screamed Renamon as her partner stood in shock, unable to move.

A warm hand curled around her upper arm and jerked her out of the way. The stone came crashing down. Rika shuddered and found herself burying her face into the shoulder of her rescuer.

"That was close."

At the low masculine voice, the muscles along Rika's back tensed. Slowly she turned her face to see that of Kouichi's. A soft blush dusted her cheeks as she stared up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly. She nodded and he replied was a shy smile. "Then we better get going." He turned and began to run to catch up with the others. His hand stayed in hers.

Renamon smiled and flitted after them.

* * *

Almost there…got to make it…a few more feet…Davis repeated this mantra over and over as he skidded across the rubble-covered floor. Skidded was correct as mere seconds later a stray pebble slipped out from underneath his foot. Davis yelped in surprise as he found himself on a crash-course landing.

A hand gripped his forearm and yanked him back on his feet. Davis stumbled a bit before he regained his balance, causing the hand to slide down to his own. The brunette boy turned and stared at their intertwined hands. Likewise did the blonde girl. Their eyes met and a rosy hue stained their respective cheeks.

Without a word, Davis and Zoe resumed their sprint towards the portal, hands remaining locked together.

* * *

Jump up…skid left…twist right…it was the deadly dance of mayhem. Dodge falling stones…slither around towering mounds of mortar…hand in hand, Takuya and Yolei dashed for the swirling portal ahead. One after the other, the digimon and the children disappeared until only Takuya and Yolei were left. With a reassuring squeeze, they jumped…and were violently ripped apart.

* * *

"Fool! You possess no attack that can destroy me!" Lucemon shrieked shrilly.

Beelzemon clenched his right hand into a fist and brought it up to his waist. "Wrong, I've got one left." The Demon Lord made his move. Almost faster than the eye could see, he sprang forward and delivered a quick clout to the larva, sending him careening over the Dark River. Sparks of flame writhed out of his right fist which flew forward into an upper-cut punch striking air. "Fist of the Beast King!"

The attack hit Lucemon dead on. The creature screamed in agony as the flame created out of good destroyed the evil within.

Beelzemon sighed and dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

It was over. It was done.

Lucemon was no more.

* * *

"Hey c'mon buddy! Wake up! We're back!"

Takuya groaned and turned away from JP's voice, only to get a face-full of damp grass. The boy jerked awake. "Wha…?"

"Finally," muttered Kouji moodily.

Takuya squinted through the bright sunlight into his friends' faces. And then around them at the dense, dew-covered woods with the morning sun filtering through the leaves.

"What the…"

"We're back," Zoe whispered softly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Kouichi shoved his clenched fists deeper into his pockets. "It's like we were never there…like all that never happened."

Takuya sat up, eyes widening as he recognized his surroundings. "We're back…in the Digital World!"

Tommy and JP shared a sympathetic glance concerning their friends' losses.

"Oh! Takuya! Tommy! Zoe! You're all here! We were so worried about you! You just disappeared! It's been _days_!"

The Chosen Children looked up and spotted Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon running (or flying in Patamon's case) towards them.

"It happened," Takuya's voice was soft and firm. "It happened, and we'll always remember them."

* * *

Rika stood, staring at the swirling portal, arms wrapped around her self-consciously. "He's gone," she whispered. Jeri enfolded her in a comforting hug, leading her away from the others.

"She's right," Henry murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder why we were separated."

"Do you think that they might've gotten stuck on the other side?" Kazu asked.

Ryo shook his head. "No, I watched Matt and TK jump before me. I think…I believe…they're back home."

Suddenly, a purple blur flew out of the portal, cannoned into Terriermon, sending them both toppling off Henry's shoulder and to the ground. A split second after the purple blur exited out of the portal, the rip through time and space vanished with a shimmer of air and a gust of wind.

It was gone.

"Did ya miss me?"

Terriermon gaped down at the mischievously smiling creature beneath him. "Impmon! You're alive?"

The smile slipped and turned upside down. "You don't have to sound so surprised about it." Impmon scowled.

Takato laughed and squatted down next to him. "We're glad you made it out. Lunch's on me. You in?"

Impmon's grumbling tummy was enough of an answer.

* * *

"You all made it out. Good."

The Digidestined stared. They were back in the park, with their digimon, without the others, and Gennai was standing right in front of them.

A very _young_ Gennai.

"What – How – You?" Tai sputtered.

"_Gennai_!" Izzy exclaimed.

Gennai nodded, "The one and only."

"You're _young_!" Tai choked out.

The man grinned, "Yes, but that is another story for another day. I was starting to grow worried. The Sovereigns and I had to pull quite a few strings to get you back. I apologize if the ride was a little rough. Now, I assume you have plenty of questions."

"Wait a second! Who's Gennai?" Davis asked bewildered.

"Tell you later," TK whispered as Kari spoke.

"Are we ever going to see them again?"

Gennai sighed, "Probably not. It was a tremendous task for Lucemon to create a portal that accessed two Alternate Human Worlds and one of the lowest Digital planes. If he hadn't managed to discover the Realm of Darkness, I doubt he could've done it. As a creature of evil, Lucemon could draw upon the negative energy emitted from the Dark Ocean and boost his own power. I'm afraid you won't see your friends again."

"The Realm of Darkness? What's that?" Matt inquired.

Gennai stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No one is entirely sure. It penetrates all of the Digital World, in some planes more than others. It is extremely hard to find, more often than not it finds you when you least expect it, and it is never located in the same place. I believe it is the source of all evil. At least, that's where evil comes from. Digimon that have gone missing have turned up days, weeks, sometimes months, or even years later twisted into a corrupt version of what they once were. Most end up mad. But over all, no information has been found on the Realm of Darkness."

"There were writings, characters on the walls," Cody said.

Gennai nodded, "I'm sure they could provide some clues at the very least. However, I doubt I shall ever see them."

"So what now?" Sora asked.

Gennai smiled, "For now enjoy your lives. The Digital World is safe again, thanks to you and your friends. Beelzemon destroyed the evil in Lucemon and now the good is residing in the Village of Beginnings. MaloMyotismon is gone and the balance of the two worlds is set right. If that is all, until we meet again Digidestined. Until we meet again."

The last Keeper of the Digital World faded from existence leaving the children and digimon alone.

"I think we'll see them again," Yolei stated suddenly, breaking the silence.

Joe glanced down at her, "How can you be so sure? Gennai says otherwise."

Yolei caught Kari's eye and winked, "Call it a woman's intuition."

* * *

I did it…I actually did it…I finished this story! I can't believe it! **does a victory dance** Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story because it was torture to write! Literally, I hated it. Anyway, I am sorry to say that I have no more Digimon stories bouncing around in my skull. I _do_ have a Yu Yu Hakusho / Harry Potter crossover that is on page sixty-something. I might put that up sometime. But for now, I promised my dad that I'd write an original story that I can publish. Yes, I want to be an author. So I'll be doing that mostly.

I hate to say it, but I think I'm actually going to miss writing this story. I hate it, I despise it, but I love the characters. I'll also miss all of the encouraging reviews. I think those are the best reward to a writer. Thank you all one last time. I'll miss you guys.

-Oklina


End file.
